


Loneliness

by Bloopers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark's an ass, everybody needs a hug, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopers/pseuds/Bloopers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Age Of Ultron, Wanda Maximoff's life takes a bad turn as she faces her demons alone. Luckily, a certain captain understands what it's like to lose everything in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wreckage

Dead. The only word that registered in her mind as she felt her twin fall. Feeling a swirl of agony and despair flutter in her heart, she let it all out in one terrible scream.  
Wanda Maximoff fell to her knees as red wisps of scarlet energy flew at every direction, ripping apart the last of the Ultron bots. Too shocked to even cry, she strutted over to the fallen Ultron and looked at him with rage.

"Wanda," Ultron started. "If you stay here, you'll die..."

As if it ever cared. 

Wanda's eyes glinted murderously. "I just did. Want to know what it felt like?" 

She twirled her fingers, red wisps of energy striking the murderbot and with a movement of her hand, ripped out Ultron's Vibranium core. "That's what it felt like." She snapped.

Meanwhile....

Clint Barton laid down on the seats of the rescue planes, exhausted and nearly traumatised by the fact that he would've died had it not been for the platinum-blonde headed boy. He ruffled Pietro's hair, saying a silent prayer over the boy when he felt the large elevated land start to fall.  
Knowing that Bruce had taken Natasha to safety and both Thor and Tony can fly, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Steve Rogers climb onto one of the rescue planes.

"Anybody has eyes on Wanda?" Steve's voice crackled with urgency and concern over the comm.

"She was supposed to be guarding the electromagnetic trigger, wasn't she?" Tony Stark said.

"Stark!" Thor's voice boomed. "If we don't destroy the death meteor now, it'll be more then just one life lost!"

"Wait, who exactly is dead?" Steve asked, half hoping that its not Wanda.

"The quick one. Bastard even had time to pull off a joke when he saved me." Clint said regretfully.

"Now, Stark, NOW!" Thor's voice rang with urgency.

Tony flew under the meteor and blasted with his repulsors as Thor flew overhead and smashed Mjolnir against the electromagnetic trigger, causing the meteor to shatter into a thousand pieces.

***

Wanda felt weightless as the meteor descended and she closed her eyes, hoping to be with Pietro when she opened them. She heard the thunderclap and felt herself being lifted out of the meteor. She opened her eyes. Much to her dismay, it was Vision.

As soon as Vision set her on the ground next to the other Avengers, she turned her head away and began sobbing. Wet painful tears of despair as Vision understood and wrapped an arm around her offering what little comfort he could.

"Maximoff," a deep voice said behind her. She turned around to see the captain. He looked exhausted and stressed but she could feel his concern, his want for nothing more then her wellbeing.

"What do you want, Captain?" She asked, a bit harshly.

Steve sighed, "It's been a long day. We have Pietro with Stark. We'll give you 10 minutes to say your farewells, that is if you want."

She nodded her head, "Thank you, Captain."

Steve gave her a rueful smile and nodded his head, giving her the space she needed.

Knowing that it was getting dark out, Steve asked after a few minutes, raising an eyebrow, "You have anywhere to stay the night?"

Wanda looked around at the wreckage of the remains of Sokovia and shook her head slightly. Steve gazed at her and commented, "You can come with us if you want.... Back to New York. Train with us and become an Avenger."

Her head looks up slightly at the mention of New York because it was a place that she had always wanted to go to. However, looking at Pietro's lifeless corpse was enough to change her mind. "No, Captain. I'd rather stay here with my brother."

Wariness tugged at Steve's eyes as he replied, "What for? There's nothing left here for you.....and him. If you follow us, he will be given the proper procedures for the funeral and will be given a proper burial."

She snorted sarcastically. "That's great, coming from you. Tell me, Captain, have you ever lost someone so important to you in your life? If you ever did, then you'd probably know how I'm feeling right now. If you don't, don't ever talk to me about what's right for me and him."

Pain etched itself on Steve's face as he replied, "As a matter of fact, I do. When I was in the war, I had a friend, no, brother. James Buchanan Barnes. Called him Bucky. He was my pal, my brother. He fell from a train in the 40s. When I woke up from the ice,everything I knew was gone. I thought him dead until last year, when I found out that HYDRA had kept him and brainwashed him into one of the world's most terrifying assassins. My brother, now my enemy. So, to answer your question, yes. I know how it feels to lose someone who was with you every step of the way. Even worse when you find out he isn't the man he once was anymore."

Wanda was speechless. He suffered so much and she thought of nothing but only to insult him. Yet he did not seem to be overly upset, only concerned. She bowed her head slightly. "Sorry, I did not know."

"Which is why I suggest you come with us. I'm tired of losing everything. We may not officially know each other but I'm tired, tired of losing innocent lives, tired of losing wars that I cannot fight and tired of losing the both of you."

She pondered his comment before nodding her head slowly. "Alright, Captain, but if the others are not as welcoming as you-"

"To hell with them. What you did today was no short of what any Avenger had done. If they can't see that, then they're blind." 

She recoiled, because they had only met a few times yet his trust in her was unwavering. "Captain-"

"Steve. Call me Steve."

"Steve.... why do you trust me? Why do you care?"

Steve gave her a genuine but sad smile. "Because I really think you're a good person. You just fell in with the wrong people. Besides, no one should ever be alone in this world."

She nodded, touched by his words as she followed him into the Quinjet.

***  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Natasha nearly screamed when she saw Wanda.

"She's here on my request." Steve announced.

"Wanda isn't even an Avenger." Tony protested.

"Yeah?" Turning to her, he announced loudly for everyone to hear. "Wanda, you're an Avenger."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make her one of us?" Tony asked. "Shouldn't she go through rigorous physical and mental training before she is decided?"

"I agree," Thor said. "I mean, we don't even know if she can be trusted."

"Christ, Thor, her brother just saved Barton's very ass. What more trust do you need?"

"Let's think this through." Vision's smooth voice said. "She is in a lot of hurt right now. Her only remaining family member has died. Yes, I understand that she had left gaping holes in each of your hearts, but if we're the Avengers, are we not supposed to be helping out instead of condemning one another?"

"What do you know, Vision? You were only born for a day." Tony countered.

"And yet I know more about humanity then you." Vision threw back, rendering Tony speechless.

"That... is not my creation. He didn't just out-sass me, did he? I didn't create a being that could out-sass me." Tony said, his eyes wide.

"Enough." Steve's voice rang out. "If all of you do not agree with this, I personally will look after her and take her back to Brooklyn with me. But we are NOT leaving her here all alone."

"Why?" Tony quipped. "You seem to be a bit protective over her, Rogers.

"And leave her here? No food, no money, nowhere to live. Christ, Tony. She's just a kid! Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart. Oh wait..."

"I'm just gonna pretend I did not hear that. I'm okay with your suggestion. Question is, is she okay with it?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at Wanda who was watching the commotion quietly. "Wanda?"

She nodded her head timidly and spoke up. "I'm just grateful that your captain is giving me a second chance."

"Don't expect it from any of us." Natasha huffed.

"What's wrong with her... and where's Banner?" Steve asked.

"Oh now you noticed?" Stark asked. "Apparently Hulk thinks he's better off in Hawaii or something. No worries, we're looking for him, on Nat's request. Angry Natasha is not something I want to deal with."

"Steve?" A small voice rang out as the quinjet began to fly. "Thank you."

"No worries. I've got you covered. But if I were you, I'd take what Natasha said very seriously. Second chances don't fly around very often. Don't take it for granted."

"She seems to dislike me."

"Give it time. Natasha has suffered just as much as you and I. Moreover, the visions you gave her were somewhat terrifying. Apologize to her if you can."

Wanda glanced as Steve took off his helmet, giving her a better look at his face. He was a really handsome man, but his eyebrows were scrunched together, an effect of what stress can do. His light brown hair seemed to stick out in every position and his blue eyes carried a wave of sadness. Muscles seemed to bulge underneath his suit and Wanda caught herself staring before she shook her head. He was doing this out of kindness and pity, she told herself. Nothing more.

As the sky grew darker, she turned her eyes towards the journey and wondered if she can ever repay the captain and the android. They seemed to be the only ones to stick out for her. She hoped she could.


	2. Fixing

Wanda looked out of the window as the plane descended into the New York skyline. Having hardly slept at all, she had spent the time making small talks with Vision, who doesn't seem to sleep and crying when no one was watching. She watched as the clouds faded and the gorgeous morning sunrise appeared. It was beautiful. All her life she had wanted to go to New York with Pietro. Ironically, she was here now, with his corpse. She thought about her abilities and wondered if there was a limit on what she can or cannot do.

"Mornin'," a voice rose from behind her. She turned around to see the captain looking at her with half-asleep eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous baby blue and with his dreamy glare, she thought he looked like a giant adorable puppy. He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his eyes, clearing them before asking, "You slept at all?"

"No..." she muttered. Steve gave her a concerned look before saying, "Well, you should. You won't be able to enjoy the sunrise with sleepy eyes."

Enjoy? How could she enjoy anything when she knew Pietro was in the chamber below them, in a body bag? She turned away but felt Steve's eyes behind her. He let out a small chuckle. "That's really insensitive of me, isn't it? I'm sorry. But you really should be sleeping. It doesn't help anyone and its not healthy."

"Maybe I don't want to be healthy. Maybe I want to suffer. Maybe I just don't want to live in a world without Pietro." She said before sobbing. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense. He felt it and retracted his hand. 

"Listen, I know a great guy who might help you ease your pain. He was a soldier too, like me." Steve chuckled half-heartedly and continued. "But he's from this timeline, luckily. He was in pararescue, but quitted after he lost his partner and best friend Riley in the process. I could bring you to him.....if you're up for it."

Wanda looked up at him and sighed. "When you lost your friend... that Bucky....did it hurt?" She pointed at her heart. "Did it hurt in here?"

Steve gave her a thoughtful look before smiling sadly. "I'm not gonna lie. It hurts like hell. It hurts in my heart, in my head and fills my whole body with grief."

"When did it go away? When did the pain stop?" She asked with teary eyes.

Steve blinked back tears as memories of those days flew past him. He saw Bucky fall from the train, the helpless despair he felt when he saw Bucky go. Years later, he saw The Winter Soldier unmasked, bearing the appearance as James Buchanan Barnes but a whole different person underneath. He saw the moment Bucky punched him non-stop in which Steve told him that he would be with him to the end of the line.

"Cap-...Steve?" Wanda asked when she saw the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Truth is....it didn't. It never went away. It's still here, hiding under mounds of false happiness, but it's still here....." Steve gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry. That must've been stupid of me to cry about my problems, especially when you've suffered it all too recently."

Wanda gave him a sad smile and he thought she looked beautiful. "It's alright. Your problems are your problems. It's not wrong for you to let it out every once in a while." She sniffed and looked at him. "If it doesn't stop hurting, how do you do it? How do you still stay strong and in control after you've lost your whole life?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't tense this time. "Wounds heal, Wanda. The wounds of the heart may never heal completely, but day by day the hurt grows lesser and it will never stop hurting but at the same time, you know you'll have to pick up your life and move on at some point."

Wanda nodded her head. "Steve? Your friend.... That pararescue....Can we see him today?"

"Uh, I'll call and make sure, but I can make no promises." Steve said as he got up and began to leave her room.

"Steve?" He looked back at her as she said. "Thank you.... for listening and sharing.. It means a lot and I appreciate it."

"Anytime you want to talk, you can look for me." Steve assured her as he strutted out.

***

Once the plane descended into SHIELD's helicarrier, Steve took Natasha by her arm. "What's going on with you? You didn't even give Wanda a chance yesterday."

Natasha looked at him, her fiery red hair as bright as the morning sun. She looked over at him with noticeable irritation. "I don't like the way you took her in, Steve. You're too trusting."

"She saved Clint's life. When are you and the others going to stop seeing her as a monster? And don't give me crap, Nat. It's got something to do with those visions she gave you, doesn't it? That's why you're so upset"

"Fine, you're right. Are you happy, Steve?"

"Not really," his expression softened. "What happened to Bruce?"

Always one to cover up affairs of the heart, Natasha spoke calmly. "He left. He felt that he was too destructive. He left for the good of everyone."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"Language. Look, what does it matter to you if Bruce leaves? You don't really acknowledge him anyway."

"I just care about everyone on the team Nat." She sniggered and rolled her eyes as he said it. "Yes, even Stark."

"Don't you have any plans other than assaulting me with questions?" She raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter if fact, I do. I'm thinking of calling Sam Wilson. He has held therapy talks before. Might be a great idea to have him help with Wanda."

"The bird?" Natasha chuckled. "How is Wanda? I didn't mean to snap on her.. it's just.."

"I understand. I'm pretty sure that was Ultron manipulating her when she got into your head. She didn't mean it." Steve looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Gonna clean up and have breakfast with Wanda before heading over to Sam's. You gonna be fine on your own?"

She smirked at him. "Since when have I never been fine?"

As soon as she left, Steve called his friend. Sam Wilson was a man who never seemed to feel stressed and is always joyful. Steve appreciated his enthusiasm although he envied Sam's simpler lifestyle.

"Sam?"

"Yo Cap. You need me to join the Avengers? I'm packing my stuff right now. Meet you in 20."

Steve laughed. "No, we don't need you. Not right now."

"I'm still coming over."

"Fair enough. I have a little task for you. I have an ally from Sokovia. She has been helping a great deal in the battle there and she lost her brother helping us. She's slipped into depression and I'm not sure I can help her. Think you could do what I think you can do?"

"It's a she? Is she hot?"

"Sam..."

"I'm just kidding. Yeah, sure. Be here in an hour. I'll make coffee and stuff."

"Thanks, man."

"After this, can I join the Avengers?"

"I'll think about it."

"That means no."

"You help me and I'll help you. Still gotta prove your worth though." Steve said and killed the call. But he knew he wasn't going to turn Sam down. Sam had a sense of humor that the team sorely lacked. Besides, his genuine enthusiasm and excitement to join the Avengers had made him train hard and Steve wasn't gonna break his heart and throw aside his hardwork.

Half an hour later, Steve joined Wanda in the mess hall. She seemed to be fiddling with her bacon, unsure if the fried, greasy meat was edible. Steve wondered if she had ever eaten bacon before. Sokovia was a poor country. She was lucky to have found any food at all.

"Hey," he said and plopped down beside her. She had taken a shower and combed her long dark hair. Steve took real notice of her appearance and guessed that she was only around 25 years old. Not a kid, he decided, but definitely too young to constantly be around chaos and suffering. "You're not gonna eat your bacon?"

"How do you eat it? It looks burned and inedible." She looked at him with her green eyes and Steve noticed frustration staring right at him. He held in his laughter and picked up a streak of bacon, popping it right into his mouth. "Try taking a small bite. Don't think about how it looks. Just tear off a small piece and place it in your mouth."

She did as she was told and recoiled at the taste. Not because it wasn't delicious, but because she had never tasted anything quite so rich and flavorful. She began biting huge chunks of it from her fork and Steve laughed as he watched. Seeing her enjoy herself and distracted from the the harsh environment of reality made him smile.

"Well," he got up, stretching. "My friend is expecting us in half an hour. Finish up and we can go."

She nodded her head with a mouthful of bacon. Steve thought she looked cute with her rounded cheeks full of food but he shook his head. Not the time, he told himself.

As they were driving to Sam's, Steve glanced at Wanda every now and then. She seemed to be appreciating the hustle and bustle of New York City. It was a deep contrast to where she was from. Back in Sokovia, life was relatively simple, with few people and even fewer cars due to the constant bombings. However, if the bombs ever stopped, the place was surreal with beauty. Shameful how humans could ever destroy wonderful places with explosive pieces of metal instead of appreciating the beauty of the place itself.

Steve looked at her chewing her lip. She seemed to be deep in thought and he didn't want to distract her. A final turn and they reached Sam Wilson's house. He moved to New York ever since the SHIELD scandal happened in DC. Steve parked the car, hopped out and crossed over to Wanda's side, where he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she muttered.

They strolled to Sam's door and knocked on it. 5 minutes later, Sam's head peeked out. "Oh, you're here. Come right in." He opened his door for Wanda and Steve and extended his hand. "Good to see you, Steve. Oh, you are?"

"Wanda Maximoff."

Sam grinned and introduced himself. Turning to Steve, he said in a low voice. "She is hot. You didn't tell me she's hot."

Steve smiled and shooked his head. "Let's just get on with it."

They spent the next hour discussing about depression and psychological pain. Wanda learned that Riley was just as close to Sam as Bucky was to Steve or Pietro was to her. She took mental notes as Sam taught her how to deal with the struggle of losing a loved one. He taught her methods of coping with depression and told her never to keep it in because it was destructive.

As they finished up, Sam shook hands with the both of them again and he looked at Steve, who was looking far happier now that she was improving. Deciding that now is better then never, he led Steve into the kitchen and asked him. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Steve asked, looking puzzled.

"The Avengers. You promised me an audition."

"I did not say that." Steve chuckled. "But why don't you come down by Saturday and we'll see how it goes?"

"Why not Friday?" Sam whined.

"Because her brother's funeral is taking place on Friday. We're gonna be really busy." He sighed. "Drop by on Saturday and we'll give you a tryout."

Sam grinned and said. "What about Wanda?"

"What about her?"

"You gotta admit that she's really pretty."

"She is. She's a beautiful girl."

Sam laughed. "Just don't wait too long. You might be 70 years too late again."

Steve raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

***

On the way back to the Avengers tower, Wanda stared at Steve. She could sense no other reason why He would be so nice to her other then pity. She supposed pity was a decent enough reason, but she secretly worried if this pity would go away. If it did, who would be there for her? Even the man with the biggest heart had limits and it was just a matter of time until he finds her nothing more than a nuisance to the team.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked her as he drove. "Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Nothing significant." She mumbled.

Steve sighed. "I won't pry, but remember what Sam said. Keeping to yourself is not healthy. Remember, you can talk to me anytime you want."

She nodded quietly as Steve pulled over at a grocery store. Puzzled, she looked at him. "What are we doing here?"

Steve smiled. "Buying milk. You would think that a group of super-powered beings with a rich sponsor would remember to do shopping, but no. Can't count on them to buy the milk. Milk finishes so fast in the tower, it's a wonder why Tony doesn't buy a cow instead." He pulled on a cap and sunglasses and strutted out. But his cover was broken as he entered the store. Wanda could hear chants of 'Captain America' fill the store and she could sense Steve's discomfort with her powers.

She got out of the car and entered the store. Quietly, she placed her hands on the onlookers' heads, making them forget that the man in front of them was indeed Captain America. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the young Sokovian place her hands on their heads. Slowly but surely, the crowd began to lose interest as they found out that the man was just Steve Rogers, not the man in the star-spangled suit.

Steve gave her a grateful smile as he paid for his milk. Wanda returned a small smile of her own and he thought that she should smile more often. It suited her.

They left the store and returned to the car. Steve was glad that Wanda had distracted herself from Pietro, if only for a few moments. He knew that what he'd done for her was only a temporary remedy and she'd have to find peace on her own, but there was improvement, and improvements are improvements even if it may just be temporary. He might not feel her pain to the same degree as her, but he projected thoughts of comfort and concern, in which she accepted. And Steve decided, if Wanda continues to find comfort in him, then he'd be her tower of comfort for as long as she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of development between Steve/Wanda.
> 
> Again, I apologize for any grammatical errors that I've written. English is not my national language and I'll do my best to fix any errors. Thank you!


	3. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes are taken from the movie 'Age of Ultron' itself. I do NOT own anything other than the story itself. All rights go to Marvel and Disney.

Days flew by. Soon it was Friday. The day of Pietro's funeral. Wanda had cried her eyes out the night before and now her eyes were red and swollen. The day was cloudy, though not to the point of rain. The funeral was not large. Only the Avengers and Maria Hill as well as Nick Fury and a few others attended. Sam Wilson made an appearance as well, though his attendance was nothing more then to accompany Steve.

Through teary eyes, Wanda glanced around. Tony and his girlfriend, Pepper were there. Though Tony tried to look not too overly upset, her mind-reading abilities picked up on Tony's frustration. It seemed that he was quite fond of Pietro. Clint and his wife Laura as well as a baby in Laura's arms were there.Clint kept kissing Laura's forehead as Laura sent Wanda an apologetic and grateful look. Apparently he told his wife what had happened. James Rhodes seemed to be saddened at a life lost although he did not really know Pietro. Natasha's face was stone-cold although Wanda could sense a great sadness emitting from her because Pietro had died. Vision stood there and she wondered if he was feeling anything. He was an Android and she did not know if androids have feelings. She glanced at Steve, who was looking at her with pained eyes. Needless to say, she felt the most concern out of him since she was the closest to him then anyone else right there. Sam was fidgeting and tried to not look bored as the priest said his speech. Thor has also attended, looking on with sad eyes.

When the priest finished, Wanda stepped onto the podium. Taking a deep breath, she said. "Many of you do not know who Pietro Maximoff was. To you, he may seem like another soul who lost his life. But to me, he...." She sobbed. "He was my everything. Since the day we were born to the day he died, he has never left me. He was the perfect brother, the better half of me. He never gave up on me. To him, I was more then his sister. I was his jewel. He's sacrificed so much and has got nothing in return. He would forever live on in my heart. I do not expect his death to be sung in the streets or churches but he deserves that sort of treatment.....That's all..."

When she went back and sat down, she heard another speech. She glanced at the podium. To her surprise, it was Clint Barton. Clint trembled slightly before starting. "Pietro Maximoff may seem like just another life lost in the battle of Sokovia. But he died saving 2 people. A young Sokovian boy.......and me." Clint's voice cracked as he continued. "If not for him, I'd be a hundred percent dead.... Strike that. Make it a thousand percent. Truth was, he was brave. Damn, he was brave. He pulled me out of the way of the bullets, sacrificing himself in the process. I may not have known him that well, but from the few short moments I've had with him, I'd say this: Pietro Maximoff was an Avenger. He was no less then you or I. His death was unexpected and I am incredibly saddened." Clint cleared his throat. "Which is why I'm naming my new son Nathaniel Pietro Barton. A testimony to what Pietro had done for me." He wiped his eyes and sat back down.

Wanda was touched. Nobody had ever said those things about Pietro before. She felt herself tearing up once more and felt a strong arm on her shoulder. She felt Steve's offer of comfort running up her shoulder and into her heart. She turned to him and he gave her an understanding smile. He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and moved away as Laura Barton came up to her.

"I'm Laura. Clint's wife..." Laura said.

"Wanda."

"What your brother did..... I'm eternally grateful. And... I'm sorry for your loss. Wanda, your brother deserved more."

"I know..... Thank you."

Laura gave a small smile and shook Wanda's hand. "My house will always be welcome to you." 

Wanda nodded and gave a faint smile. She was surprised when she saw Natasha Romanoff came up to her. "Wanda."

"Natasha."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry I messed with your head."

Natasha flinched slightly but shook it off. "It's fine, Wanda. Pietro was a hero. He certainly didn't deserve this outcome."

"Thanks."

After everybody has shown their condolences to Wanda and went home, she stood alone by Pietro's gravestone, muttering in Sokovian. After 5 minutes, she stood up and turned around. She saw Steve standing there, respecting her space and giving her the privacy and silence she needed. She looked puzzled. "What are you waiting for, Steve?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Like I said, nobody should ever be alone in this world."

Wanda shook her head. The man was too good and she wondered if there was an underneath motive on why he was doing this. "You do not need to stay here just to wait for me. I'm fine. I would've gotten a taxi back to the facility."

"You're right. I don't need to. I want to."

"Why are you doing this, Steve?"

"Because I know how It feels like to be left out, to have your only comfort be taken from you." He cleared his throat. "Back in the 40s, there was a woman... Peggy. Next to Bucky, she was the only one to ever love me for who I am."

"Who wouldn't love you? You're handsome, strong and kind. Women would die to be with you."

"You'd be surprised at how I looked like before the serum. I was shorter than you, lighter than you. Heck, I bet even you could beat me up. Back in those days, only Peggy and Bucky would see me for who I am. The other dames, not so much. They'd see right through me. Like I was invisible. Only Bucky was my brother. Peggy, she would've been an amazing wife had I not fallen into the ice. When I woke up, she was over 90 years old." He let out a small chuckle. "What I'm saying is, I've been in your position. It ain't easy, but let people comfort you. People still care about you. You don't have to go through this alone." He gave her a small, genuine smile.

Steve took her arm lightly and led her into his car.

Wanda looked at him, wondering if what he said was true. The fact that he'd wait her out even after the funeral procession was over made her feel that he was eternally patient.

Once they settled in Steve's car, he asked. "You wanna go someplace to eat? You've eaten nothing since last night."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

Steve looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed happy enough the day he brought her to meet Sam, but now its as if she's relapsing all over again. "You sure? I could get Sam-"

"No. It's fine, Steve. I just want to sleep."

Steve decided not to push her further and began driving back to the new Avengers facility. Tony had been generous enough to allow the Avengers to use one of the old abandoned Stark warehouses as their new base of operations. Steve felt worried as he drove. Wanda was feeling down all over again. He parked his car in the car park and got out. Seeing Wanda struggle so much brought a wave of pain into his heart. She seemed to only know despair her whole life. She was too young for this. Too young to be sad, Steve thought.

He silently led her to her room in the base and gave her a faint smile as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

***

Wanda woke up a with a thud as she fell on the floor. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless and she rubbed her eyes and gazed at the alarm clock on her desk. 5:30 in the afternoon. The other Avengers were most likely having their free time now. For her, they decided to give her some space so she had some time to grieve alone before she felt ready to join them in their schedules.

She got out of her room, blinking at the bright lights around the corridor as Vision looked at her from the hallway. "Good afternoon, Miss Maximoff. I take it that you had a good rest?"

"Where is everybody?" She asked.

The android looked at her. "Thor is in the mess hall, although that's where he spends the majority of his time here. Clint went back with Laura because he had volunteered to retire. Natasha is in the sparring grounds, gazing at a wall, I think... while Stark is in the workshop. Steve is in the gym and Rhodes has gone out."

Wanda muttered her thanks and walked to the elevator, pressing the gym floor. When she got out, she heard grunts of frustration and sounds of heavy impact as Steve punched the punching bags. She froze, her heart in her throat.

Steve was shirtless, his back facing her. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, which outlined his gorgeous butt. His shoulder muscles seemed to flex every time he threw his arm back to give the bag another blow. His triceps traveled all the way down from his shoulders into his elbow. His muscles may have been genetically engineered, but they suited him perfectly. Not at all the gross specimens she had seen on some bodybuilders in sports magazines. 

Wanda caught her eyes travelling down his back as beads of sweat bounced off him. Without meaning to, she caught herself staring at his ass before she shook her head to clear it. "Steve."

"Wanda? Oh, you're awake." Steve turned to her and she almost melted. His broad, muscular chest seemed to be fixed out of heaven itself and her eyes traveled down his abdomen, where muscles had been chiseled to perfection. Added to the fact that he was a very handsome man and has a heart of gold made him all the more attractive.

Wanda felt her own body temperature rising and Steve, noticing the deep blush on her face quickly proceeded to wear a shirt. Even with a shirt on, he was a sight to behold, the muscles on his arms straining against the small sleeves of his shirt. Steve gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry... I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd be with Vision or something."

Wanda felt hot but desperately tried not to show it. "Yeah, um.. what are you doing here? You are a strange man. Everybody is away, doing what they do on their free time while you remain here, doing more training then is required."

Steve laughed. A genuine, carefree laugh that felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. "Training? No, nothing like that. I was just beating down the last of my frustrations. What brings you here?"

"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to. You said it was alright to tell you anything..."

"That is true. What's on your mind?" Steve asked as he grabbed a towel, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Do you think Pietro would've approved of me joining the Avengers? He was always the fierce one, the defensive one. Do you think he would understand why I joined?"

"Hey, I was the one that gave you an invitation."

"I know, but I could've declined, and I didn't. I let you convince me. Do you think Pietro would agree to all this if he's still alive?"

Steve could sense desperation in her tone. A deep wanting to fulfill anything her dead brother would've wanted. He pondered his words carefully and took a deep breath before answering. "In all honesty? Yes. Pietro has protected you all this time when he was alive. Don't you think he would feel more at peace once he knows that other people are doing for his sister what he can no longer do? He would want his sister to be safe and sound. Which caring brother wouldn't want that?"

She sniffed and nodded her head, leaving. "I just needed to know, Steve." She turned back and asked a last question, her accent thick with emotion. "Do you think Pietro will be proud of what I will be doing?"

Steve nodded his head. "Wanda, you'll be saving the world from unknown threats. That takes a lot of courage. I think Pietro would be more then proud if he knew his sister would be doing such noble deeds."

Wanda nodded gratefully and left and Steve smiled, shaking his head. She truly was something special, even if she did not know that.

The next day on Saturday morning, Steve observed the sparring grounds, watching Sam audition for a role in the Avengers. Sam's hard work did did not prove to be in vain as he aced the test. Steve felt proud that he was able to instill enthusiasm and dedication into someone like Sam. Steve felt that his performance on the helicarriers in DC were good enough and knew that he'd be able to pass the test without too much trouble. He walked over to a panting Sam Wilson, clapping him on the back. "Nice job, Sam. You're officially a full-fledged Avenger."

"Bout time, grandpa. Can't wait to kick your ass during our sparring sessions."

"Dream on, Wilson." Steve mocked. He gave Sam another clap on the back before joining Tony and Thor. Thor had to go back to Asgard and Tony wanted to leave unofficially. He caught them discussing about the newest, and by far, the most remarkable member of the Avengers. The pinnacle of human technology---Vision. 

"So...." Steve said. "The rules have changed, for us. Vision is artificial intelligence."

"If it can wield the hammer, it can keep the mind stone. Its safe with him and these days, 'safe' is in short supply." Thor replied.

Steve thought for a second. "But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"Elevator will still go up." Tony pointed out.

Steve shook his head. "Elevator's not worthy."

"Ah.. I'm gonna miss these small talks of ours." Thor laughed.

After they made more small talk, Thor called upon the Bifrost, transporting him back to Asgard and leaving a strange pattern on the grass.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Tony said.

"Yep." Steve sighed. "I'm gonna miss you Tony."

"Maybe I should take a page off Barton's book. Build Pepper a farm... Hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life, huh?"

"You'll get there one day."

Steve looked at Tony. "I don't know.. Family... Stability... Guy who wanted all that? He went under the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came up." He glanced around, half-doubting if his heart felt the same way as his words did. Truth was, Steve still wanted the simple life, but he was beginning to give up hope on that particular dream. Tony looked at him, concerned. "You alright?"

Steve nodded. "I'm home."

Steve watched as Tony left. He went back inside the facility and found Natasha, facing a wall, deep in thought. "Wanna keep staring at the wall or do you wanna get to work? I mean it's a pretty interesting wall."

Natasha scoffed. "I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes.... How do we look?"

"Well, they're not the '27 Yankees, but they'll do." Steve replied.

"We've got some hitters." Natasha smirked.

"They're good, but they're not a team." Steve stressed.

"Let's beat them into shape." Natasha said.

They opened the doors leading into the facility lobby, where Vision, James Rhodes, Wanda and Sam were. They straightened and came to attention as their leader and his assistant stood, observing them.

Steve scanned his eyes around, eventually resting them on Wanda. "Avengers..... Assemble!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna get AOU over with and proceed to Wanda's development as an Avenger and a few cute Steve/Wanda moments in the next chapter.


	4. Connection

Two months after Pietro's funeral, Wanda had opened up more towards her new family. The first few weeks had been hard, granted she was still grieving Pietro's death and she hardly knew anyone except Steve. But she quickly found a new friend in Natasha, who shared her opinion that there was way too much testosterone in the team, be it organic or artificial. However, she had improved the most with Steve. She smiled shyly whenever he acknowledged her, sometimes blushing deeply and quickly turning away before he noticed. She did her best whenever he gave her tasks to do and would follow him like a puppy wherever he went. Natasha had noticed, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.

Before long, she was invited for her first mission as an Avenger. There was a disturbance in the quiet city of Hell's Kitchen and the mayor of the city, Wilson Fisk, had requested help from SHIELD to take down a certain masked man going by the name of 'The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.' From what Wanda knows about the mission, Mayor Fisk did not want bad publicity and has only requested a small number of the world's most elite heroes to take down The Devil.

As the leader, Steve had to make an appearance. Sam volunteered to come along and Steve chose Wanda as the last member of the party because he felt that she was 'ready'. Sam had complained the whole journey, claiming that he thought the Avengers would be doing more glamorous work then just chasing after a masked vigilante. Steve had replied that the Avengers were all about helping people, be it big or small, although he did agree that requesting for the Avengers' help to chase out one man was indeed excessive.

For Wanda, she was just grateful and eager to show off her new skill set. Her powers had improved tremendously under Steve's careful attention. She realized she could fly by concentrating her powers to a certain degree, though it still is mentally taxing.

They reached Hell's Kitchen and immediately entered the Mayor's office, a large room in a tall building in the heart of Hell's Kitchen.

"Ah, Earth's mightiest superheroes. A pleasure to have you here."

"Mr Fisk." Steve shook hands with him. Wilson Fisk was a broad, tall man who gave Wanda the impression of a wrestler. The man was fat, but underneath that belly lay undeniable strength. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not.

Wilson Fisk continued. "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen has continuously been a thorn in my side for months."

"I understand, and we'll do what we can to help you, Mr Fisk."

"Hell, if you can get him off my books, I'll pay all of you anything you want. Anything at all."

That infuriated and confused Wanda. It seemed too easy.The last man who said that she could have anything she wanted turned out to be a heartless HYDRA doctor who operated on her mercilessly, torturing her nearly to death, to the point that her cells had mutated, enabling her to shoot scarlet wisps of energy. Who did this man think they were? Mercenaries? She noticed Steve's jaw muscles tense up and felt a wave of discomfort from him. She sensed that he was uncomfortable with the whole setup as well. It proved true when he spoke up. "Sir, might I remind you that we're not a couple of hands for hire. We're here on behalf of your request of SHIELD to send heroes to assist you-"

"Cut the bullcrap and the courtesy, Captain. Name your price. Good soldiers should be always given their pay, the same way a faithful dog should be always given a fresh bone."

Steve's eyes shot up, Sam flinched, and Wanda gasped. If he was calling soldiers 'dogs' then Steve would've felt the most insulted. Steve had been a soldier his whole life and nobody, not even Tony, had shown the American hero more disrespect then Wilson Fisk himself. But keeping his composure, Steve kept his temper in check and replied. "Mr Fisk, I don't think that-"

"I don't think you understand what's at stake, Captain." Fisk's eyes grew dangerously crazy. He stood up, gesturing around the city in his office. "Everything that I've built would be a monument in this century, perhaps the next as well. The Devil is giving me hell, delaying my progress and destroying what I've built. No more. I am done with him delaying my projects. No more delay. I think you know what happens when you act too late, Captain. Hell, you know it all too well. You've been 70 years too late."

Wanda could barely contain her rage. Wilson Fisk was quickly becoming a madman and she did not know how he became mayor of Hell's Kitchen in the first place. Sam had excused himself to get coffee from the vending machine though she could read his emotions. 'Kicking him where the sun doesn't shine' appeared many times in his thoughts. But the captain, who was taking the brunt of the verbal abuse was still gazing at Wilson with flinty eyes. She could read no emotion from him other then wariness. Steve took a deep breath. "Mr Fisk, if I were you, I'd do well to respect my clients instead of insulting them to their face. I'm afraid that we can come to no conclusion, so, I bid you good luck in your battle against The Devil."

Steve did not even think of shaking Fisk's hand as he made his way to the door. But the mayor called out. "Captain, as leader of the city, it's my duty to keep it safe against unwanted vigilantes like The Devil. As mayor of the city, it's my duty to oversee it's developmental progress and the construction of a better place. But, as Kingpin of the city, it is my duty to dominate the place. This city and everything in it belongs to me. You're in my city now. YOU belong to me, Captain. Not SHIELD, not the Avengers, but the moment you step in here, you belong to Fisk Enterprises, and I don't plan on stopping there. You're my property and you should do what I say."

Steve stood his ground. "I've been in the war, Fisk, defending men like us against men like you. You were created to rule these people? I was created to liberate them. You're a tyrant, Fisk. I fought in the war to create a better place, a liberated place for your generation. I went into the ice believing that my fight for freedom wouldn't be in vain. But waking up to this? The Americans were supposed to embrace freedom, not to take advantage over it. If you're doing what I think you're doing, you're no better then HYDRA or the Red Skull."

"You insult me, Captain. You know that this is my city and I can get you killed for that. No one talks to me like that, and I would rather see all of your heads on stakes rather then letting you walk free." He paused for a while. "There is a price for your freedom, however and it won't even cost you a thing, just demands a bit of your willpower." Fisk's eyes glinted dangerously.

"I'm not paying anything. We were never yours to command. Never was, never will be. We don't need to be paying for anything. If anything, I had paid 70 years in the ice for the freedom of this country, so to be honest with you, Mr Fisk. YOU owe me."

"I have a thousand guards roaming this area, Captain, and on my call, I'll gladly tell them to leave you alone. Consider it a generous trade. Your passageway to leave Hell's Kitchen forever for a small request of mine."

Steve steeled his nerves, counting to 10 before saying. "You never called us here to fight The Devil, did you? You called us here to hire us. You're on your way to being the biggest crime lord in America and we're just your protection, aren't we? We're just your insurance policy."

Fisk smiled. "Clever boy. I already have means of taking care of The Devil. If the job offer is not up to your liking, you can leave... However, I demand something in return."

"As I said. We're not paying anything."

"It's nothing significant. It won't even cost you a dime. Ruling the city is often stressful and I'm often in need of.....inspiration." Fisk licked his lips slyly. "All I'm asking for.... is the witch." He looked at Wanda and she could feel his lust and sexual arousal building up. Fisk turned to Steve. "So, what do you say? The bitch for your freedom. She was never one to be worthy of the Avengers anyway and I often wonder if she's still a virgin or not."

He smiled, lust playing in his eyes and Steve lost his temper. To Steve, it was one thing to insult his very existence but a whole new matter altogether to insult his teammate, especially one who has just gone through so much sorrow. With a great show of strength amplified with rage, he lifted Fisk's bolted down desk and threw it aside. Steve drove his shield into Fisk's nose and said. "Talk about Wanda again. I dare you. Go on."

When Fisk refused to comply, he punched his shield forward again, hearing bones crunch. "Not the terrifying Kingpin making threats anymore, huh? Where's all that bravado now?" He punched forward again and again until he felt Wanda's hands on his shoulders, soft and soothing. Wilson Fisk was a bloody heap on the ground and Steve would've gladly continued pounding his face into a pancake, but right now, it was not a priority. 

Wanda was.

***

Sam was in the lobby, sipping his coffee. He could not stand the mayor and would've gladly left the city if Steve allowed him. To him, Wilson Fisk wasn't just questioning the existence of The Avengers. He was threatening it. Sam decided that they should just let The Devil do his job. At least he was taking down a dictator.

Alarm sounds shook him out of his train of thought as guards marched up to him, grabbing his arms. "Hey, what the hell? Let go!"

"The captain and his companions are declared outlaws and are to be arrested."

"What? Why?"

"Mr Fisk was found assaulted and the room was empty. We have footage confirming that the captain and the witch were responsible for those deeds."

"And me? Why are you arresting me and not them? And for the record, I wouldn't blame them. You have a shit mayor."

The leader of the guards smirked. "You're our hostage. The captain will never-" He never finished as a red bolt struck him, right at the side of his head. The guards immediately turned around to see Wanda, standing by the stairs, red hexes obvious on her hands. But Steve was nowhere to be found.

"On your left!" He heard Steve call and Sam ducked as fast as he could, feeling the breeze as the Vibranium shield missed his head by centimeters. The shield ricocheted off a guard, bouncing on the floor and straight up the chin of a second guard before returning to Steve's arms.

"What the hell happened in the office?" Sam asked as he toyed with the device on his wrist, calling his suit.

"No time." Steve replied as he threw his shield, taking down another three guards before returning to his arm. He grabbed Sam's wrist and gestured to Wanda to follow as they ran towards the exit. Unfortunately, a line of guards stood there, anticipating their arrival.

Sam looked at the sky, smiling slightly. "Play time's over, assholes." He said as the falcon suit shattered the windows and attached itself on his back.

Steve took advantage as the guards stood there, recovering from their shock. He ran forward, throwing his shield and slid down, tackling a guard before sweeping another off his feet. Wanda followed suit, bright red bolts of energy flaring as she shot hex after hex. Sam flew overhead, occasionally diving down to kick enemies or bring them up for a ride before dropping them.

Steve cleared a line of enemies and used his shield to protect himself as he charged through. The guards toppled like bowling pins as the super soldier ran through, instigating havoc throughout the ranks of the enemy.

He got out and breathed a sigh of relief, but the panic started to take over again when he realized Wanda was still in the sea of enemies. Her red hexes were getting dimmer by the second as she tried to maintain her force shield. However, there were too many guards and her shield vanished as a guard struck a blow at her cheek. She tried to get back up, but these men weren't exactly the gentle type and they kicked her ribs repeatedly, looking smug as wails of pain and agony escaped her lips.

Feeling rage anew, Steve pushed through the crowd once more and threw his shield, watching it ricochet back and forth as it struck four guards. The guards realized that they were no match for a pissed-off super soldier and pulled out their pistols. Steve disarmed the guard closest to him, pulling him in front and wrapped an arm around his throat, using him as a shield just as the others opened fire. The guards looked horrified as the bullets struck their comrade and Steve threw the corpse aside reaching for his shield as it returned to him. Before long, he was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the last 3 guards. They were trained, he knew. But having a physical advantage as well as being one of the most prominent fighters in the world, he took them out with ease.

Crouching beside an unconscious Wanda, he scooped her up, bridal style and ran out, with Sam dealing with the oncoming reinforcements. Sam met up with him just as they were about to enter their getaway van, but they hesitated when they saw that reinforcement units were there as well, guarding the vehicle.

"They don't give us a break, do they?" Sam panted. Just as they were about to engage in combat, a short baton flew, striking the head of one of their enemies. A strange masked man with a red suit leaped down from a rooftop, startling the guards. The masked man was fighting in an unorthodox method, but effective, nonetheless. He looked at Steve. "Go. I'll keep these shitbags in check. She has a concussion. Get her out of here."

Steve felt exhausted and nodded. "Thank you...."

"Daredevil. Go, Captain."

***

Wanda awoke to the smell of burning rubber and found herself in the back of the van in Steve's arms. She tried to sit up and moaned in pain as her tender ribs moved. Her cheek hurt, too and upon touching it, she felt that it was swollen.

"You're awake." Steve smiled at her. He had a black eye and looked downright exhausted but he seemed happy to see her awake.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"Shh... You've suffered a concussion and a couple of bruised ribs, but you're safe now. I won't let this happen to you ever again."

"I saw you outside the building... safe from the guards.. You went back for me?" She asked, bewildered.

"Wanda, you're a member of this family. I'd be damned if I ever left you behind. No one gets left behind. No one, and certainly not you. Never forget that." Steve assured her firmly.

She sat up with the help of Steve and leaned against him, her shoulders soaking up the warmth he emitted. She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling his strong arms tense at her but gradually begin to relax. She closed her eyes, listening to the quiet hum of the van and before she knew it, she was asleep once more.

Steve looked at Wanda. She looked peaceful, her mouth slightly opened and her eyebrows crinkled as she slept. He felt his sleeve grow wet and chuckled silently as he adjusted Wanda's head to keep her from drooling on him. He felt the van stop and the doors opened, revealing an exhausted Sam who had pulled over at a gas station after driving for an hour with a dislocated shoulder. The guards had taken chase and it took a good 45 minutes of swerving through the streets of Hell's Kitchen before they lost them. Steve initially wanted to drive but Sam assured him to look over Wanda and Steve had gladly complied even though he felt bad for Sam.

"Your turn, Cap. I'm drained." Sam said, his eyes red from exhaustion and pain. He turned towards Wanda. "How is she?"

Steve stretched. "She's fine. She woke up 10 minutes ago, but I guess she's really tired as well."

"All of us are. Today was one hell of a day. Someone should expose Fisk, I mean, he did reveal his evil plans to us. He should know that they're bound to fail if he revealed it before actually executing it. Kinda like Dr Doofenschmirtz in Phineas and Ferb."

"What?" 

"Nevermind. Plop Wanda on the shotgun seat. That way, she'll see you when she wakes up."

"Can't she stay at the back with you?"

"Nah.. I'm not her hero. You are. The way you turned back and rescued her? That was some Rambo shit right there."

"Whatever, Sam." Steve carried Wanda and placed her on the seat next to him. She had a trail of drool running down her cheek and Steve had to resist the urge to clean it up. Somehow, sleeping made Wanda seem more genuine as she was always trying to cover up her flaws when awake, not that she had many noticeable ones. Steve felt that Wanda was more natural being herself and vowed to talk to her about it. He refilled the gas, made sure Wanda was comfortable and carried on the journey back to the Avengers facility.

After a short while, Steve sighed as he drove through the familiar streets of New York. Wanda shifted and rubbed her eyes, glancing dreamily at Steve's blue eyes.

"Steve.."

"Hey Wanda. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. I dreamt of cookies and now I'm feeling hungry."

"Explains why you were drooling." Steve chuckled.

Wanda's face flushed a deep red as she reached for some napkins, desperately wiping off the saliva from her cheek. She gave Steve an embarrassed smile and Steve looked at her. Her green eyes looked brighter and her smile more energetic. Her short nap had refreshed her partially and even with a swell on her cheek, she looked great and Steve felt a small flutter in his heart. Not enough to demand his full attention, but at the same time, he felt enough of it to notice it. He genuinely cared for her and hoped that she knew that.

By the time he pulled over into the Avengers facility, it was late night. Rhodes stood there, awaiting their arrival. "Captain. Wanda. Where's Sam..?" 

Steve pretended to looked down. "He's... he's.. gone, Rhodes."

"Bullshit, Rogers. I'm here. You're a terrible liar." Sam's voice rang out from behind the van, earning a chuckle from Rhodes.

Steve made his way into his room, stripping himself and stepped into the shower, appreciating the feel of the hot water running down his back. He washed himself of the grime and sweat, feeling the water unwind the tension he felt. No matter how many times he tried to forget it, he still felt like punching Wilson Fisk straight in the face. Fisk had appeared to be a respectable man and it had fooled him. Fisk was just another disgusting individual and Steve felt that he should've done more after he so shamelessly insulted Wanda.

He stepped out and put on a shirt and sweatpants and grabbed some cookies and milk before heading to Wanda's room. She too had just finished her shower and was wearing a sweater and shorts. Steve leaned against the doorframe as she combed her hair, strands of it falling over her eyes and Steve stepped in, setting aside the cookies and milk and pushed her damp hair out of the way before asking. "You feeling okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "I am now, thanks to you. The way you ran back to help me... That was very brave of you. Thank you."

Steve smiled and said. "Got you cookies. Chocolate chip. And some milk. You said you were hungry?"

She nodded and ate the cookies as Steve glanced around her room. It was relatively simple, with a spotless clean floor and a picture of Pietro on her desk. He sighed and said. "What Fisk said to you was very idiotic and I was disgusted by his words. You of all people shouldn't have heard that. You're a great person, Wanda, and Fisk is a monster. I'm sorry I called you for this mission. It shouldn't happen to someone like you and now you're hurt."

Wanda sat on the edge of the bed, looked at him, and patted the spot beside her. Steve took a seat beside her as Wanda munched on her cookies, feeling a shiver as Wanda's bare thighs rubbed against his knees. She took a drink of milk before replying. "But it's a good experience for me, no? I need to learn how to protect myself. Only this way will I improve."

Steve nodded his head reluctantly. "That is true, Wanda, but the way they kicked you.... They deserve something more punishing then just a regular beatdown."

Wanda shook her head, laughing. "It was not a regular beatdown. The blows came from you, yes? So I imagine that the wounds they suffered are worst and more painful. Steve, you rescued me. I can never repay you. But I still have some cookies and milk if you want."

Steve chuckled and looked at Wanda. Her sense of humour always made him laugh, even if it wasn't always funny.The shower seemed to have revitalised her and she looked radiant. Steve rubbed his eyes. Were her green eyes always that mesmerizing? He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. He didn't need to. He caught himself staring right into her eyes, locked by the intense gaze of his own reflection in it when he pulled away. Wanda was in hurt, and he did not want to rush into anything just yet. Wanda seemed to understand and she pulled him in for a hug instead. "Thank you for saving my life, Steve. I am eternally grateful. Thank you."

Steve rubbed his hand against Wanda's back, wondering that maybe, just maybe he had felt something in Wanda that he hadn't felt since Peggy. "Thank you too, Wanda."

"For?"

"Convincing me that bringing you along wasn't a mistake."

He tucked her in, gave her shoulder a squeeze and went out. The flutters in his stomach didn't cease. If anything, they were more frequent and stronger this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys did NOT see that coming. (Sorry, very bad Daredevil pun.) Steve is feeling something for Wanda. Prepare for more sweet Standa moments in the next chapter.


	5. Outing

A week after the incident in Hell's Kitchen, Wanda was feeling much better. Granted her ribs were still stiff, the swell on her cheek had reduced. During the time she stayed in her room, nursing her wounds, Steve had visited her everyday, sometimes bringing her a few movies to keep her entertained. Next to Steve, Natasha and Vision were the most frequent visitors. Natasha often brought her game console to play, which surprised Wanda. Apparently the redheaded assassin had a childish side and carried a deep love for video games, particularly open-world action ones. Vision, on the other hand, was great company and kept her occupied by telling her jokes or taking long walks with her into the woods. Needless to say, Vision was very fond of Wanda.

Today, she was feeling particularly excited because Steve had promised her an outing around New York City. She had been around the city before but had never went sightseeing and this was exactly what Steve had intended. He planned on taking her to The Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Madison Square Garden as well as the Bronx Zoo. Wanda could barely contain her excitement until she saw the picture of Pietro on her desk. She walked over to it, muttering in Sokovian. "Pietro... Steve is taking me around New York today. I'm very excited and happy for this, and I know you would be happy for me too. We've always wanted to go to New York together. Someday, I'll meet you in Heaven and tell you all about it. I miss you, Pietro. I-I love you." 

Wanda kissed the picture and returned it on her table. The pain in her heart had reduced to a dull ache in the past few months and she was extremely grateful to the Avengers for helping her go through her hard times.

A knock on her door shook her out of her train of thought and she went to open it. Steve stood on the other side, wearing a jacket and a pair of jeans that seemed to hug his muscular legs perfectly. He smiled at her and she returned it with a smile of her own. "We're leaving now?"

"Yup. Come on." He grabbed her wrist lightly and tugged her towards the garage, stopping to put on a cap and sunglasses. As he led her to inside the garage, Wanda let out a gasp of awe as Steve pulled a canvas aside, revealing a gleaming black Harley motorcycle. "Climb on." He grinned at her.

Wanda got onto the big bike behind Steve and wrapped her arms around his waist as Steve revved the bike and rode out of the facility. She let out a laugh of delight as Steve sped up, glancing back every once in a while to give her a grin. The bike was big enough for her petite frame to squirm back and forth if she wanted to and she let go of Steve's waist, running a hand through her hair as the wind sent it flying in different directions.

Steve smiled. He was mildly impressed with himself for thinking of this idea and seeing Wanda so delighted made his heart flutter. She definitely should go out more, he thought. He gunned the bike faster, eager to hear Wanda laugh again and she did. A happy, carefree sound he had never heard before. The sound of happiness and enjoyment. Before he knew it, they had reached the pier and Steve almost regretfully slowed down the bike and parked it. He glanced at Wanda, but her attention was occupied by The Statue of Liberty across the sea, rising above the water. She gasped, impressed by the size and stature the statue carried and placed her hands to her mouth. The sun gleamed above the statue's torch, seemingly igniting it and she gazed on in wonder, speechless at the beauty of it all.

"Like what you see?" Steve smiled and leaned against the sidewalk handlebars, seeing her expression. Wanda gazed across the water and turned to Steve in joy. "It's beautiful."

Steve nodded, agreeing. "It was a sight to behold back in the forties, but now, it's as if the statue is boasting, eager to absorb the glory it's getting."

Wanda looked over at him, her eyes sparkling. "Steve, the sun is above the torch. It looks like its on fire and the statue looks so surreal. It seems to feed off the energy the American people are projecting. It feels.......alive."

Steve laughed and felt a wave of nostalgia pick up. "Yup. The statue is a monument for Americans like me. The Statue of Liberty? It isn't just a name. The statue represents everything we Americans stand for. Freedom, peace, unity, liberty."

Wanda was so enthralled by the sight of it all that she threw her arms around Steve. "It's amazing. Thank you, Steve."

"Don't lose all your excitement yet. We've still got a couple of places to visit." Steve chuckled. As Wanda continued to gaze at the statue, he spotted an ice cream store and entered it. Buying a butterscotch chocolate chip ice cream for himself and a cone of cookies and cream for Wanda, he strutted out and found Wanda standing still as an artist drew her.

"You look occupied." Steve smiled as he walked towards her, handing her the ice cream.

"Oh," she blushed. "This man here offered to draw me. Said I was perfect for his sketches."

The man looked up and smiled at Steve. "Just gonna take a few sketches of your girlfriend and the statue behind, if you don't mind?"

"She's, um... not... Go ahead, if she wants you to." Steve blushed deeply and turned away, his face a deep red. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before looking at Wanda again. The man was a skilled artist, capturing the likeness of both the statue and Wanda perfectly. His pen flew across the sketchpad swiftly and soon, he finished and turned it for Wanda to see. "It's beautiful." She commented.

"It's 5 dollars if you want to keep it, miss."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "It's alright, sir. We're leaving anyway." Wanda gave him a puzzled look as he led her toward his bike. Steve turned to her and gave her a wry smile. "I draw too, sometimes. If you'd like, I'll draw you someday. But it's really not worth it, spending 5 dollars on street drawings."

She let out a 'hmph' though he could sense that she wasn't really upset and was actually looking forward to him drawing her. She licked her ice cream slowly, savoring the taste, not that she had never eaten ice cream before, but the one Steve bought was richer, creamier and softer and he wondered if this was her first ever Häagen Dazs ice cream. Probably everything around the New York tourist attractions were new to her.

Steve revved the bike again as they sped off to their next destination. Steve heard Wanda's 'oohs' and 'aahs' and he smiled to himself. Bucky was wrong after all. He did know how to show a dame a good time. He stopped the bike at the parking space of Central Park. Wanda looked around, puzzled. They appeared to be in the heart of New York City, surrounded by tall buildings and huge skyscrapers, but the moment she stepped into the park, it felt like an entirely different world. She could still hear the busy rhythm of the city behind her, but the trees around the park seem to absorb the sounds, giving the park a sense of tranquility that the city sorely lacked. She went in deeper with Steve following her, gazing at the vibrant colours of the plants and flowers. The sounds of the city disappeared behind her as she wandered deeper and deeper, taking in the sounds of the trees and animals.

Steve followed behind, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched Wanda swivel around. It was as if she was a small child, laughing with joy and it was contagious. Steve found himself taking in her joy, feeling a sense of light-hearted glee that he hadn't felt since being with Bucky in Coney Island all those years ago. He tensed, feeling giddy. When had Wanda become a priority in his life? He originally thought that she was a lost soul in need of direction when she lost her brother. Clearly, that wasn't the case as he was still taking care of her, even after she was feeling much better then before. He thought that she would learn to pick herself up and stop depending on others and become the independent woman He knew she could be, but after pondering that, he found himself questioning his own agenda for taking care of her. He realized that as selfish as it sounded, he didn't really want her to move on. He wanted her to keep on depending on him, relying on him. He wanted to take care of her. He enjoyed her company, her smile, her laughter. Her. He enjoyed Wanda Maximoff.

***

Wanda laughed with glee as she threw some nuts to the squirrels. The fluffy little creatures initially were afraid of her, but they came to a mutual understanding once they realised that that the human was here to play, not to harm. Wanda giggled as the squirrels ran back and forth, picking up the tiny snacks she threw and proceeded to munch them. Steve stood nearby, watching her having fun and she could read waves of happiness radiating from him. Happiness at what, she didn't know, but it was there, the joy that Captain America rarely showed was there. She could feel it, a bit nostalgic, a bit rueful, but this was the closest to true happiness she felt from Steve and she turned towards him with a smile. "You're happy. What is going on?"

"You. Seeing someone I know so happy creates joy in my heart as well. You have no idea how happy I am to see you happy."

"Trust me, I do. I can read your emotions from here. Right now it's a wave of pure glee. And it's so good to feel something so positive."

Steve checked his watch. "Yeah, well. I hoped you saved some of that awe for the other places we're going next. Come on. It's noon. Lunchtime, and I know a great pizza place not far from here."

Wanda petted the squirrel a last time and got up, hooking her arms around Steve's. She felt a mix of appreciative embarrassment from him, almost like he was uncomfortable with the gesture but at the same time, he didn't want her to let go. So she didn't. She held his arm in her's all the way until they got to the bike. Steve was a man of his word, bringing her to a pizzeria he knew and told the waiter to give them a quiet place.

The waiter's eyes boggled. "Oh my god, you're Captain America."

Wanda sensed the same discomfort she felt months earlier from Steve. He shrugged. "Are you sure? I mean, thanks for complimenting me looking like the captain but I'm sure that if he was here, he'd be quite displeased. Maybe I'd portray a decent Captain America on screen one day."

The waiter's eyes shot up. "You're an actor?"

Steve did another lopsided shrug. "Uh... future one. I'm hoping to make it to the big screens in the future."

The waiter looked disappointed. "Sorry, sir. And here I am, thinking you're the real Cap. Somewhere quiet you requested? Right this way..."

As Wanda and Steve settled in their seats, Steve chuckled silently. "I can't believe I have him fooled."

Wanda smirked. "What made you think that was all you? Do you not think it was strange that he thought that you were the captain in one moment and seemed to drop it the next?"

Steve widened his eyes. "That was you? Wanda, you're amazing."

Wanda's heart fluttered at his comment and she blushed. "Um.. thanks?"

Steve smiled. "What other 'masking' abilities do you have? Any that could pass us on as normal civilians?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I never tried, though if it is your wish, I will make an attempt."

"Thank you, Wanda." Steve grinned and ordered their food. The food was great and Wanda had been having so much fun that she did not realize how hungry she was. She wolfed down her slice of pepperoni pizza and scarfed down a pineapple and chicken one. Steve laughed, seeing her expression as she tried to place a long trail of cheese into her mouth. She smiled at him as he tried (and failed) to finish off his slice of pizza in just 3 bites.

After a hearty lunch, Steve and Wanda thanked the waiters for their service as they bid goodbye to the 'actor' and his companion and urged them to come again.

Wanda wrapped her arms around Steve's waist once more as they got onto the bike. His body felt warm through his shirt and sent shivers up a forearms. After a 10 minute ride, Steve pulled over at Madison Square Garden. He smiled and she grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the building. Housing a theater, a basketball court and a few other sports courts, Wanda found herself fascinated by the magnificent building and she challenged Steve to touch the rim of the basket in the basketball court, a challenge which he accepted and accomplished without difficulty. She found herself enjoying the short plays the actors held on stage and she clapped enthusiastically when they finished. Steve particularly enjoyed those as well and she felt genuine heartfelt appreciation from him when the plays ended.

They spent two hours in Madison Square Garden, soaking up the atmosphere of the grand building when Steve tugged on her shoulder lightly, indicating it was time to leave. She reluctantly followed him, but cheered up immediately when he told her about the Bronx Zoo. The zoos in Sokovia were bland and being a poor country, did not hold many imported animals. Hence, she was particularly excited for the zoo and Steve, sensing her eagerness, rode the bike faster.

They reached the zoo and Wanda could hardly contain her excitement as she stepped inside. She jogged forward, her eyes scanning the cages and sure enough, curious creatures began to peek out. Little cubs with their mothers nearby, young joeys nestled comfortably in the kangaroo's pouches, big elephant calves with their tails swishing back and forth and slithery snakes ranging from harmless small ones to poisonous sleek ones to fierce large ones.

Wanda tugged Steve's wrist, pointing out animals that she had never seen before and Steve laughed, explaining the habitats of certain animals he knew and letting Wanda lead him to wear she wanted to go. She leaned against him as they strolled towards the cats section, watching the majestic lions with their heads held high. As much as Steve was enjoying the sight of wild beasts, he was enjoying something much more: Her smile. She glanced at him grinning at her and she pointed at the bodies of the muscular tigers, comparing them to Steve's and Steve smiled. He was doing that around her a lot more often, she noticed, and was happy to see him so happy. It was rare that Steve ever emitted true happiness and this was one of the rare moments. Wanda had never felt anything more genuine, more real, then what he was feeling right now and coming from Captain America, the ever honest one, this was saying a lot of how he felt around her. She wandered forward slowly, her fingers intertwining against his palm as she pulled him gently towards the panthers. Steve commented on the sly, cunning nature of the panthers and compared them to Vision, since nobody ever knows what sly, cunning, Vision is thinking. She laughed and his proud and slightly bashful emotion reappeared, like he was happy for making her happy, which he was.

By the time they left the cats section, she wasn't just pulling his wrist anymore. She was holding his hand, her fingers entwined with his and the warmth of his hands spread all across her body. She felt a hint of disappointment from Steve and looked across at him. He was glaring at the sky, which was quickly turning dark and cloudy and she caught the words 'Why now' from his mind as he projected his dissatisfaction at the sky. Wanda laughed. "Let's go back to the bike, Steve."

He agreed, pulling her hand towards the exit just as the heavy downpour began to fall. Being as gentlemanly as ever, Steve took off his jacket and wrapped it around Wanda's arms to prevent her from getting the full force of the rain, but to no avail. They were both completely soaked by the time they reached the bike. Steve's wet shirt had stuck to his body, outlining his perfect chest and even in the rain, Wanda felt hot when she wrapped her arms around the tight muscles of Steve's stomach. Steve gunned the bike, hard, and they sped off the parking space. The road was wet and slippery, and Wanda nearly screamed as the bike skidded, threatening to topple them over. But Steve, of course, had faced this problem on the bike before. It was his bread and butter and he skillfully maneuvered the bike, turning the handlebars at an angle which mildly impressed Wanda and left an audible screeching sound. "Show-off." She whispered into his ear.

"But it was necessary." Steve replied and she caught a small hint of pride in him. Apparently, Captain America had an arrogant side to him as well, although it was to a much lesser degree then the average man, but Wanda didn't mind. Nobody was perfect. Steve Rogers wasn't and certainly she wasn't as well. Steve sped through the now empty streets of New York and pulled over at the base. They auto-doors opened and Wanda shivered as the cool air from the A/C blew at her. Natasha and Sam were sitting in the couch, watching Star Wars and they both paused, looking up at the wet duo before them. Sam cleared his throat. "Well..."

Natasha smirked. "Having a good moment, aren't they? Wilson, I think we're interrupting something."

"Damn right we are, Romanoff. Go on, Cap. I can't say for sure on Nat's behalf, but i won't watch." Sam got up and left, leaving a befuddled Steve, a blushing Wanda and a smirking Natasha.

"Go on" Steve urged Wanda. "I''ll talk to you later."

Once Wanda left, Natasha giggled. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Steve asked, mildly annoyed.

"I thought you were a thing with your neighbor, Kate."

"Nat.... It was just an outing with Wanda. She deserves to enjoy the sights and sounds of New York. Besides, Kate and I weren't even together. We're just friends, nothing more." Steve warned.

"Exactly why you need some stability in your life, Steve. You deserve something concrete, don't you think so?" Natasha asked.

"And you?" Steve challenged.

Natasha waved off his question with a shrug. "I've had my interests. Whether they're still relevant or not is not your problem. I like to keep my secrets."

"Whatever, Nat. I like to keep mine too, so please keep this quiet. Tony would not let me hear the end of it if this leaked out."

Natasha's grinned widened. "If you do not have any sort of feelings towards her, why do you want to keep this quiet? You're embarrassed, aren't you? You like Wanda."

Steve blushed furiously and sighed. "Jesus, Nat. You're worse than Tony."

"Don't worry, Steve. Your secret is safe with me. Just keep things strictly in the bedroom." Natasha laughed as Steve turned away, wanting to hear nothing more from her.

Steve went into his room and peeled off his wet clothes. He washed himself in the bathroom and put on a fresh, clean long-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers when he heard a knock on his door. He crossed over and opened it. "Oh, Wanda."

"Steve, your jacket. Here." She smiled and handed it to him. He took it and stepped aside. "You wanna come in?"

Wanda took a step in and Steve sat on his bed as at she looked around. She turned her attention back to Steve. "Thank you, Steve. I had a really good day today."

"Don't mention it. You kinda deserve this treatment anyway, Wanda. If you're gonna be an Avenger, you might as well enjoy the free time you get. Free time is hard to come by these days." Steve replied.

Wanda took a deep breath and played a risk. She moved forward and pressed her lips against Steve's cheek. His eyes widened, his heart fluttered and he heaved in a sigh. To her, it might seem like nothing more than just a sweet gesture of appreciation. But for Steve, the small peck on his cheek sent his mind in a frenzy, warming him all across his body and right down to his bones. She gave him a smile. "Thank you. I had lots of fun today."

Steve offered her a faint smile. "I've said it. Don't mention it, Wanda. I had fun myself. It was a great day."

Wanda gave his hand a quick little squeeze and left his room. He watched as the door closed behind her and can't help but feel a sense of affection for the young Sokovian. Maybe Nat was right. Maybe he did like Wanda. But Steve knew there were no 'maybes' to it. He had a deep sense of attraction towards Wanda and even he himself knew it. Wanda was kind, sweet, and beautiful and she reminded him of Peggy in the forties. He could think about it as long as he wanted to, but there was no doubt that Steve Rogers had fallen for Wanda Maximoff. But as to all affairs of the heart, he was dreading one thing as well. Unrequited love, or as Natasha like to call it, 'The Friendzone.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Chapter 5. Hope y'all like it. I'm still planning the layout of Civil War so it may not come out for a while. Anyway, I should shut up. Enjoy!


	6. Vulnerability

Steve awoke to sirens wailing. He rubbed his eyes, half in confusion, half in shock as he stepped out of his bedroom.

"Oh my God, what the hell?" Natasha asked, stumbling out of her bedroom.

"The mission siren. We have a new one." Steve answered as the others got out of their bedrooms. Sam emerged, wearing only his boxers that seemed to compliment his muscular frame. No one seemed interested, however. Rhodey opened his door, wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. Steve eyes swept to Wanda, ignoring Vision. The thought of the android wearing a sweater is weird enough for him and he didn't want to think about it.

Wanda was wearing a crumpled tank top and shorts and Steve looked at her for a second too long before he turned away. Training and nutritious food had put in muscles and curves in the most desirable places and he felt his face flare up. It had been a month since their outing and they hadn't really talked due to Steve constantly being in smaller-scale missions. This mission, however seemed to be a big one and he crossed over to the computer, requesting the A.I in it for the task.

"Debrief." Steve commanded.

"Steve Rogers, permission granted." The A.I replied. "A man branded a terrorist in 20 different countries has been sighted in Washington D.C. The individual is dangerous and the order from Director Fury is to capture him, alive, using any means necessary."

"Who is he?" Steve asked.

"The man has been identified as James Buchanan Barnes."

Steve tensed and he heard Natasha gasp behind him. Natasha and Sam had been with him in D.C a year ago, fighting The Winter Soldier as well. She would've definitely recognized him and his skill in hand-to-hand combat.

"Aww. That son of a bitch again?" Sam said. "He broke my wings last time. I haven't forgiven him yet and I'm not too keen of him repeating it."

The others looked on, puzzled. Only Wanda understood. Steve had shared his past about himself and Bucky with Wanda. She placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You stay her if you do not want to go. Let Natasha and us take care of it."

Steve shook his head. "He's my best friend. I need to go too." Turning to the others, he said in a loud voice. "Avengers, suit up. We've got a soldier to catch.

On the plane, Steve tried his hardest but he can't seem to catch some extra sleep before sunrise. He glanced around. Everyone had opted to rest and recharge before the big fight and he joined Vision, the only one who doesn't sleep, in the cockpit.

"Vis," Steve said and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Captain." The android replied.

"How are you, uh, feeling?" Steve asked, unsure how to start a conversation with the artificial being.

"I'm feeling great, Captain. You?" Vision asked.

"Fine. Just fine, though I must say, is it tiring for you? Not sleeping at all?"

"Captain Rogers, I am an android. I don't feel tired. I am not capable of such feelings although I know that it is mentally and physically taxing." 

"Right... Must be nice, never feeling tired, always energetic and alert."

Vision smiled, or attempted to. "I am always fascinated with the biological complexity of humans. The way you feel and think, the way you eat and talk. It's interesting. I never would've felt such curiosity had I not talked to Wanda. Her powers work in an amazing and complex way and try as I might, I just cannot understand the way it works."

"Yeah, she's a mysterious girl. Amazing as well."

"Captain, I think she may be the most remarkable one compared to us all. Her emotions are linked with her powers and it's amazing how she feels so much and is able to put all that emotions with just a flick of her fingers or a wave of her hands. She's fascinating and dangerous. I would like to understand her."

The way Vision had talked about Wanda injected a mild sense of envy and jealousy in Steve's heart. Clearly they had been spending a lot of time together and their relationship close enough that she had trusted Vision with tiny secrets of her own. He forced down the wave of uneasiness and turned his attention to the mission in hand. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. The name ran across his lips, familiar as ever. Steve stood up, patted Vision on the shoulder and went back to where the others were.

Natasha was already awake. It was no surprise as she had been hunted by numerous organizations before and had learned to sleep lightly. "Hey, you sleep well?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, I didn't sleep at all." He replied.

"Well, you should. You won't be able to enjoy the sunrise with sleepy eyes." Wanda slurred as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Why didn't you sleep?"

Steve smiled as she repeated the exact same words he said to her three months ago. "Well, I can't. My heart is pounding. My friend is out there somewhere, Wanda. He's lost and alone.. I-I gotta bring him back."

"You will." Natasha said. "If Bucky has any trace of his former self inside, he will recognize you. No one can so easily forget the shit he pulled off in D.C. Steve, he saved your life. It proves that there are traces of the Bucky you once knew inside of him."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, Nat, Wanda. It means a lot that the both of you are willing to help me on this. Bucky may not be the easiest guy to handle, but I'd go through hell and back if it means getting back the guy he once was."

After a minute of comforting silence, Natasha spoke up. "I knew him, Steve."

"I know. He shot right through you to get to the engineer you were tasked to protect."

"No," Natasha's voice broke and Wanda realised that this is the first time she had seen Natasha so vulnerable. "I lied... I wasn't born in the eighties... I was born much earlier than that. Somewhere around the sixties.. The masters of the Red Room... They trained me and put me in cryogenic state to preserve my age. One of the reasons why I was the best is because my personal tutor was Bucky. He took me under his wing, turned me into the best there was, and for a brief time... we were together.."

Steve recoiled, shocked. Natasha looked no older then 30. He was surprised and asked. "You never told anyone this?" 

She shook her head. "No. He told me to call him Soldier, so I did. I never knew he was your friend... right until shit happened in D.C....." her voice trailed off as hot tears poured off her eyes.

"Natasha.." Steve went over and gave her a hug. Natasha sobbed into his arms. "Hey, it's alright. We're gonna find him and fix him."

Wanda stared at Natasha in astonishment and went over to put her arms around her. "Steve's right. Bucky will remember. If you gave him as much happiness as he gave you, he's bound to remember it."

Natasha sniffed. "I'm sorry... I just got emotional." She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Who's flying the plane?"

"Vision." Steve answered.

"And you trust him to fly us around?"

"What's wrong with him? He's one of us. Of course Steve trusts him" Wanda spoke up, sounding a little defensive and Steve felt the mild jealousy rise up again making him feel a little envious that Wanda cared so much for Vision.

Soon, the sun rose and Steve turned to Wanda. "How'd you sleep?"

She smiled at him. "I've had better nights, but I feel fine." She pouted. "You seemed a little uneasy on the topic of Vision. Do you not trust him?"

Steve chuckled. "It's nothing. Vision is great. I just thought flying a plane might be out of his league."

"Steve, he's an Android. He's connected to the internet. He can't not know something. Everything's in there for him."

"Yeah, but sometimes you can't help but worry, you know?"

Suddenly, the A.I called out. "Sir, the Avengers compound has been compromised. I repeat, the Avengers compound has been compromised."

Sam woke up immediately. "What the hell... Can't we have a break?"

Rhodey woke up too. "Damn... someone better check that out... You guys will be fine without me?"

"Nope, they won't." Sam replied. "Stay here. I'll go. The Winter Soldier will just break my wings off again anyway. Besides, your suit is made like a tank. When all of them are down, only you'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll check this crap out." He grabbed a bagel from the kitchen, eating it as he took a small oxygen tank and soon, he flew off, his falcon suit extending it's wings and from the distance, he looked like a bird.

Steve had bid him good luck and stared off into the distance. Wanda sat beside him, massaging his shoulder. "Steve, Sam will be fine."

"I know.. I just don't like it when one of us is alone."

She patted his shoulder and smiled at him. It was a soft, comforting smile and he returned it, feeling his stomach flutter ever so slightly.

Soon, the plane began it's descend on a private airport and Steve asked the A.I. "Last confirmed sighting of target."

"The Smithsonian, Captain."

"I know where that is. Come on."

The team opted to rent a car in civilian clothing to avoid any unnecessary attention to themselves. They placed their equipment in the trunk of an SUV. There was a small debate about who was driving since Natasha wanted to drive but Rhodey had commented that the SUV is a man's ride. Natasha decided to get in the driver's seat herself and told Wanda to take the shotgun seat, leaving the three men in the back.

Steve's exhaustion had finally caught up with him and he laid back and took a quick nap. Rhodey decided to get some shut-eye too. No sooner had Steve fallen asleep when Natasha's comm crackled. Inside the cramped space of the car, Sam's voice was loud enough to be heard by Wanda too.

"I don't see anyone here. Wait... Hey- I can see you." Sam appeared to have found the culprit and Natasha smirked. "Kick his ass, Wilson."

"He can see me. Hi, I'm Scott. Big fan." Nat heard a different voice over the comm. 

As Natasha drove on, she told Sam to keep them posted. The next time she heard him, he was groaning. "Scott kicked your ass, Sam?"

"He seems to have some kind of shrinking mechanism in his suit. He- whoa.. WHOA-" Sam's comm crackled off again as Natasha shook her head. "Unreliable."

Wanda looked at her. "Should we go back to help Sam out? He seems to be in trouble."

Natasha shook her head. "He can take care of himself, I hope." No sooner had she said that when Sam's voice rang out again. "He's destroyed my suit. That's the second time in two years that my suit's been destroyed. By two different people.."

Natasha sighed. "You call yourself an Avenger, Sam? You can't even take out this man."

"Hey, to be fair he had a shrinking suit but his strength remains the same. It's like a needle poking you from all sides and this man hits hard. Besides, I'm pretty sure I gave him hell."

Natasha sighed. "Whatever, Sam."

"Hey, it's really important that Cap never finds out about this." Sam warned.

"Roger that." Natasha smirked.

"Find out about what?" Steve asked, rubbing his eyes just as Sam switched off his comm.

"Oh, nothing. I just beat Sam's ass in Mario Kart the other day and he's threatening to defeat me once this is all over."

"And the base?"

"Someone indeed broke inside, but left before Sam arrived. Now, the place is ransacked and he's gotta clean it up alone." Natasha grinned.

"How'd you sleep?" Wanda asked softly.

"Alright, I guess. I mean, I dreamed about a special someone in there."

"Peggy?"

"Um, no. I'll tell you all about it later. We've arrived."

The Smithsonian was a grand museum, housing various artifacts and objects of great historical value. Steve sighed. It was this place where he had found out facts about himself and tried to catch up on what he missed. He noticed Wanda staring at him. "Are you OK?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'm fine. A bit nostalgic, but yeah.. it's great to be back."

They entered the museum, putting on various disguises to pass off as ordinary people. No amount of disguise would mask Vision, so he volunteered to stay in the car and watch the exit should The Winter Soldier appear.

Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Rhodey all got out and strolled about, not exactly sure where to start looking. Steve saw Wanda glance around in awe and he had a deep want to show her around. Maybe someday when all of this is over, he'll bring her here for her to properly enjoy herself and when they were older, maybe bring their kids along as well.

He paused, shaking his head. Where had those thoughts come from? She wasn't even with him yet. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she reciprocated his feelings for her so he didn't really make a move on her. He was afraid he might destroy the strong bond she had with him.

"Hello, Earth to Rogers?" Natasha waved her hand in front of him. "That man, standing at the Captain America section. Looks like Bucky. Makes sense." Her voice broke slightly, but she recovered quickly. "The very first person he would look for is you."

"Makes sense." He agreed. Steve strolled over casually towards him. The man was looking at the screen switching back and forth of pre and post serum Steve. Steve looked at it as well. "Big change, huh?"

The man continued looking at the screen. "Yeah... This Steve is remarkable."

Steve laughed. "I don't think so. If anything, I think that his friend Bucky gave a lot more." Steve saw the man tense and he placed a hand on the man to steady him. "Whoa, you okay there, bud-"

"Don't." The man replied, grabbing Steve's hand, preventing Steve from touching him. Steve paused, looking at the hand. It was metal. "Bucky..?"

Bucky retracted his hand and gave Steve a punch before running. Steve fell down and stumbled up. "Target acquired." He said through gritted teeth.

Rhodey ran to Bucky, swinging a fist but Bucky ducked underneath and planted a fist in Rhodey's stomach. Rhodey doubled over and Bucky swung a fist at Rhodey's face but was stopped by a red hex from Wanda. Bucky turned to Wanda and swung his arm, catching her in the stomach and she flew back a few feet. Steve took note of this and charged at Bucky, tackling him and pulling him away from Wanda. He planted punches in Bucky's abdomen as Bucky grimaced in pain and gave Steve an uppercut using his metal arm.

As Steve stumbled back, Natasha leaped forward, wrapping her thighs around his neck and swung him around. Bucky fell forward and tucked and rolled, coming back to his feet before wrapping his metal fingers around Natasha's neck. 

"I haven't done anything. Why are you after me?" Bucky asked.

Natasha choked. "We need you, James. I know your real name. That's your best friend, Steve Rogers. Follow us."

Bucky shook his head. "I don't know my past... I don't know what's real and what's not anymore." He pressed harder as he applied more pressure. Natasha tried to squirm but she felt herself losing consciousness. 

Rhodey got back up and kicked Bucky's ribs. Bucky stumbled backwards before grabbing Rhodey's wrist and twisted it, destroying the War Machine suit communication device and earning a wail of pain by Rhodey. Wanda's hands twirled and her red hex flowed out, catching Bucky off guard and she sent him flying to a wall. Steve followed up by kneeing Bucky in the gut and punching his face.

But The Winter Soldier wasn't quite ready to give up yet and he threw Steve off him. Wanda caught him with her hex, softening the impact as Bucky charged at her and tackled her head on. Seeing the Avengers injured and disorganized, he broke out of the window and started running down the street. Vision spotted him and flew after him. Bucky turned back and saw the android flying towards him and he picked up a stationary car before hurling it towards Vision. The android swerved out of danger, but Bucky hurled another car following the first one and this had caught Vision off guard. The giant projectile slammed into Vision and he fell out of the sky and crashed into the road.

Steve leaped out of the ruined museum and took chase after Bucky. He leaped just as Bucky swung around, whacking Steve's face with his metal arm and Steve flew back, blood dripping from his nose. An injured Wanda and a disoriented Natasha followed up. Wanda used her hex to throw a car at Bucky and he dodged it as Natasha pulled out her guns shooting at him. Either Bucky was wearing some form of armor underneath, or he was very resilient as the bullets did not seem to bother him. He picked a third car and threw it towards Wanda and Natasha. Wanda tried to stop it with her force shield but she was injured and was weak. The shield only managed to slow down the velocity of the projectile as she fell to her knees. Natasha dived out of the way as Steve charged forward and dived at Wanda, pulling her out of harm's way.

"You okay?" Steve asked and she nodded. They both turned their attention towards Bucky, who pulled out a grenade from his bag and rolled it towards them.

"Captain, here!" Vision yelled as he threw Steve's shield to him. Steve covered Wanda's body and slammed the shield in front of them as the grenade exploded. The shield absorbed most of the impact, but the explosion sent shrapnel flying everywhere, stinging and cutting them in various places.

Steve stood up, disoriented by the volume of the explosion and he shook his head to clear it. Next to him, Wanda stood and stumbled, a small, sharp piece of rock lodged in her stomach. Not enough to cause major injury, but enough to kill someone through blood loss. He looked up, but Bucky had disappeared, the only sounds left were police sirens wailing and the cries of the injured.

"Wanda, Oh God..." Steve stuttered when he saw Wanda's pale face and pained expression. He shouted in frustration and slammed the edge of his shield into the ground, leaving a crack. Bucky had escaped, so close yet so far. But Wanda was here, injured and to him right now, she was more of a priority. He scooped her as she collapsed into his arms and was carrying her to the others.

"What happened?" Vision asked. He sounded cold and this was the first time Steve heard the android's voice so dangerous and steely.

"Bucky threw a grenade. Debris got lodged in her stomach. We gotta get it out." Steve replied.

Vision's eyes hardened, but he turned his attention to Wanda. "Alright, captain. Keep her steady. I've got to pull this jagged rock out." Steve held her, whispering soothing comments into her ear and pressing his lips to her forehead every once in a while and assured her that she's gonna be fine.

Vision got ready and placed his fingers on the rock and tugged hard, but it didn't budge and Wanda let out a scream of agony as the pain flared up. Vision tried again, applying more force and Wanda whimpered and groaned as the debris in her shifted slightly and came out with a sickening 'pop' sound.

"There, there." Steve said soothingly as Vision ripped a small strip of cloth from her dress and used it to bind her wound. "Captain, we have to go back to the plane. The police will be here any minute."

"Right." Steve pulled Wanda up and placed her on his back. His arms felt the smooth skin of her thighs and he felt a bit flustered. Luckily, she was unconscious and Vision was too busy leading the way to notice it.

Vision led him back to the SUV, where Natasha and Rhodey were. Natasha had a head wound and she was helping Rhodey to secure his broken wrist into a stable position. They both turned when they saw Steve and Natasha gasped when she saw Wanda. "Oh my God. Is she alright?"

"She currently is, but she'll need further medical treatment. The first aid kit in the plane is adequate for me to address her wound." Vision replied.

Steve nodded. "Let's get back."

Natasha grabbed Steve's arm. "Wait, what about Bucky?"

He shook his head and sighed. "He got away."

"What?"

"Natasha, he threw a grenade at us and now Wanda is injured. I'd find him myself, but its just... I can't- I won't leave Wanda."

Natasha's expression softened. "We'll get him one day, won't we?"

"Yeah. Of course we will. He was so close.. so close... and I lost him again.." Steve slammed his fist into the wall.

The journey back to the plane was silent. Natasha drove as Rhodey sat in the seat beside her, not daring to make a comment, not when everybody seemed so unhappy and down. At the back, Steve and Vision took care of Wanda. Steve smoothed the hair across her face and Vision placed his hand on her makeshift bandage.

On the plane, Vision got right to work on redressing Wanda's wound as Natasha took to flying the plane. Rhodey sat by the window, trying to distract himself from his surroundings. Steve, however, went into his room and slammed his fist against the wall. The mission was a failure. It was times like these that he wished that he had an unlimited supply of punching bags for him to pound his frustrations upon. That, or he wished he was still in ice.

The pounding continued for an hour as Steve planted fist after fist into his pillow. The shower he just had did nothing to ease the pain he felt. He never felt so angry and frustrated with himself. He had allowed a teammate to get hurt and allowed the target to escape. What sort of captain was he when he can't even finish the job?

A soft knock on his door brought him to his feet. He opened it and was surprised, but delighted to see Wanda standing on the other side, looking at him with concern.

"Steve."

"Oh, Wanda..My pillow and I were just having a very serious discussion. You've suffered an injury.. shouldn't you be resting?"

"Steve, it looks worse then it is. Are you okay?"

He stepped aside to let her enter and she went in. Wanda smiled at him and said. "Steve, thank you... You saved my life, again."

"To be fair, you should thank Vision. He was the one who addressed your wound when you were hurt. I did nothing except carry you."

She looked at him. "But it was still something, yes? You pulled me out of harm's way." Wanda smiled slightly. Steve never wanted credit for anything. He was a good man and Wanda looked at him, at his blue eyes, his plump lips and she realized that Steve had been strong for so long, but now, it seemed like he was on the verge of crying. "Steve," she asked softly. "Where's Bucky?"

"He's um... he's gone. He escaped." Steve replied, his eyes pooling.

"I'm sorry..."

"S'not your fault. I won't let you die. Not now, not ever.... But we were so close to asking him to come with us... So goddamned close..." At that, Steve broke and all his emotions flooded out. Wanda felt the close bond that James Barnes and Steve Rogers shared and the deep sorrow he felt. It was painful and Wanda understood It all too well. Steve had been a tower of strength and security for years, but this was the first time she'd seen him so broken, so desperate for comfort. Steve was her tower of strength and security when Pietro died and she decided that she'd play the same role as well.

As Steve sat, his face in his hands, she wrapped her arms around his head, bringing it close to her heart as he sobbed. She opened her mind and shared happy thoughts about Pietro and her with Steve, trying to ignite whatever happiness Steve had once felt with Bucky and slowly but surely, Steve's sobbed turned into heavy breaths and he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry." He let out a watery chuckle. "That must've been really soft of me."

She let out a soft smile. "Crying doesn't make you any less of a man, Steve. It just proves that you're in need of comfort and those are purely human wants."

Steve smiled a little sadly. "Some captain I am. I act all tough and hard outside, but I'm still a scared little kid on the inside. One good shove at my emotions was enough to shake me out of my tough persona and make me go back to being the scared little kid. I'm a horrible captain.. I can't even keep my-"

Wanda shut him up with a warm kiss on his lips. He smelled good and she inhaled, taking in his scent. To her surprise, Steve responded by kissing her as well, their lips moving in sync as they glued their lips together, pausing only for gasps of air.

Steve pulled back and she looked at him. "You're not a horrible captain, Steve. You gave me a chance when I destroyed everything in Sokovia and nearly broke you, Steve. You're the kindest, bravest man that I've ever known and those are qualities a true captain should have. No one has a bigger heart than you. You are the best captain I've ever seen and will ever see and I'm proud to work and fight alongside you."

Steve gave a small blush and she pulled him in for a second kiss, this one shorter as she was the one that pulled back. "I'm sorry... You're in pain and I shouldn't take advantage. I meant what I said though..."

Steve placed his hands on hers. "Wanda... I've liked you even before this. You're the only one who is able to give me some sense of comfort and happiness comparable to the good ol' days. You listened to me in my time of pain, especially now. I appreciate it, Wanda... Thank you.."

Wanda looked at him, puzzled and he moved forward, pressing his lips onto hers lightly, afraid that she would reject him, but she didn't. She reached behind his neck and pulled him closer, their lips merging together and he sighed and pulled away, smiling shyly. "I hold a deep sense of personal attraction towards you, Wanda, and the special person in my dream earlier? That wasn't Peggy... It was you."

She smiled shyly as well. "That's so sweet, Steve. I hold a deep sense of personal attraction towards you as well..." Their hands lingered for a moment before Wanda got up. "I'm going to check on Natasha... You need anything?"

"No.. Wanda?" He asked as she turned around to face him. "Thank You, Wanda." She smiled at him and Steve laid down, a smile of peace and comfort on his lips as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know where the rest of The Avengers were during Ant-Man. Steve/Wanda is happening! Leave a comment on what you liked (or didn't like) on this book as it helps me out.
> 
> I might be slowing down with this book because my 2 week holidays are ending and school starts on Monday. I might post at least one chapter a week though.


	7. Celebration

"Well, that was quick." Natasha smirked as she caught the couple kissing each other in the balcony.

"Natasha!" Wanda complained, exasperated. 

Steve huffed, his shirt messed up and his tie loose. "Come on, Nat. Can't we have some privacy here. You have no regard for the pride of others!"

"Oh, when Tony hears about this..."

"NATASHA!"

 

***14 hours earlier***

Two weeks after the incident in D.C., Steve and Wanda had unofficially got together, but they kept their relationship strictly professional in public. It was the 3rd of July and Tony had organised a party in the Stark tower from the afternoon all the way to early morning to celebrate the 4th, which happened to be Steve's birthday as well.

Steve woke up late that morning. He yawned and stretched before brushing his teeth and taking a shower. As he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, he heard knocking on his door and he went to open it.

Wanda stood on the other side, holding a plate with a slice of cheesecake, smiling cheekily. "Happy early birthday, soldier."

He pulled her in and she kissed his jaw as she handed him the cake. "Go on, eat it."

"How did you get in here unnoticed?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you doubting my abilities, Steve? I killed all of them. Just kidding. Sam and Natasha are still battling it out in Mario Kart. Tony has arrived and Rhodey is talking to him. Tony seems to be more interested in Vision and had requested that he join them."

Steve shook his head. "Christ... to think that they'll obey me after I told them to do early morning training. I think I might have to confiscate that game console. No video game privileges for a month."

Wanda laughed. "Let it go, Steve. You have been training them hard. Let them have a morning of rest, then you can continue to push them in the afternoon."

"Them? Why, Maximoff, the rules apply to you as well. You're not escaping it." Steve grinned and told her.

"Well then, I guess this cake is mine to eat."

"You sly little-"

Wanda stuffed a spoonful of cake into his mouth and he chewed it thoughtfully. "Besides, the reason why I asked them to do morning reps is because Tony is holding a party this afternoon all the way to early morning tomorrow.

"Is your birthday really that grand?" Wanda asked, her eyebrows arching.

Steve laughed. "It's nothing to do with me and more to do with America. The 4th of July signifies the day we celebrate our independence, our freedom from Nazi Germany. Ironically, it's my birthday as well."

Wanda laughed. "All the more important then." She planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to leave. "Tony's party... Am I invited?"

Steve smiled. "Ask him. He'll allow.. I think. He's not the devil you make him out to be."

"Shocking."

Wanda left Steve's room as quietly as she had entered when she heard a shout. "IN YOUR FACE, ROMANOFF! TOLD YOU BOWSER WAS BETTER THEN LUIGI! I BEAT YOU!"

Wanda looked in confusion as Natasha threw a pillow at Sam and replied. "You haven't seen me using Toad yet. Restart."

Tony chuckled. "Whoa, kids. Jesus, what the hell is this? What happened to the original Need for Speed and stuff?"

Wanda strolled towards Vision, who was standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "You seem particularly comfortable."

"Wanda, I'm not even sure what Tony is doing here. I'm more comfortable if it was Captain Rogers who is in charge."

"His name is Steve, Vision. Steve doesn't like awkward conversations too."

Vision attempted a smile, though it looked strange on his magenta face. "Steve is a great captain. You seem to hold a lot of respect towards him."

She smiled back. "I do. Steve's kind and humble. You'll never ever see that in Tony. Hence, why I hold a certain dislike particularly towards him."

"Ah, Rogers! Great to see you, capsicle!" Tony's voice rang out as Steve emerged from his room, groaning. "You too, Stark." He turned to the others, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I take it you guys didn't do any training?"

"Come on, Steve. Cut them some slack. They just want to enjoy the simple luxuries life offers." Tony commented.

Steve shook his head. "Whatever guys, make sure all of you put in more effort tomorrow."

"It's the 4th tomorrow." 

"Then on the 5th."

Tony laughed. "They'll still be recovering from their respective hangovers. I bought a whole stash of alcohol to keep the party going."

"I'm pretty sure only you drink." Steve smirked.

As the team gathered round, Natasha placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and pushed him onto the couch. "Loosen up, Steve. Give us a week off. We need some relaxation, you know? Hell, you need it more than us. Sam, play Mortal Kombat X with Steve. He needs to get some virtual frustration out of his system."

Steve had no idea what Mortal Kombat was and reluctantly agreed. Needless to say, he was speechless as Sam defeated him game after game and left Steve gaping in horror at the amount of gore in the game. "You find this entertaining? Nat, this is downright brutal! You play it. God, that was too much!"

Rhodey was doubled over with laughter as Wanda cracked a small smile. Vision was still looking confused. "I do not understand the physics of the game. How is it that he managed to pull out the spine of his opponent? That would take incredible strength and precision-"

"Vision," Sam laughed. "Don't think about the game. Just enjoy it."

"I'm not sure I can enjoy such brutal forms of entertainment, although Natasha particularly seems to like it."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Strike him in the nuts." He told Natasha as she jabbed her console furiously. "Oh, ahem. One more thing, guys. There will be many actors and famous people attending my party, due to me being Tony Stark, famous inventor and philanthropist and all, so I'd appreciate it if you guys show up in formal wear."

"I'm not even sure if I'm invited. Besides, I don't have anything formal to wear. I have not been in such a grand party before." Wanda commented.

Tony looked at her. "You get a free invitation if you're part of the Avengers, though you never did apologize for screwing up with my head. Consider it a courtesy of Stark industries."

Steve looked uneasy. "I'm not sure if I'll attend. Hell, I don't have anything to wear as well. I think I'll stick to staying here, watching Netflix."

Tony shook his head. "So you've finally figured out what Netflix is, but you not attending the party is bullshit. You're the guest of honour. You don't have anything to wear? Rhodey, Wilson? Come tag along. Its time we find our valiant captain something dashing to wear. Vision, you're invited as well. Try not to freak out the shop assistants. Nat, you take care of our dear Wanda. And by hell, Sam, that's not the way you use Sub-Zero."

As the guys left, Natasha smiled at Wanda. "You heard what Tony said. Let's take a look at your closet." The duo entered Wanda's room and Wanda opened her closet. "Well?"

Natasha looked on, horrified. "Wanda, you have absolutely no sense of fashion." She picked up a black dress and inspected it. "This one looks fine if you're going to a house party, but definitely out of place if you're going to somewhere extravagant like Stark's, and it's the best dress you have. We have to buy you something nice."

Natasha grabbed her keys and Wanda's hand, pulling her to her car, a sleek silver Lamborghini. Natasha drove to a mall and led Wanda to a string of boutiques.

"Does this look okay?" Wanda asked as she emerged from the changing room.

Natasha smiled. Wanda had always been beautiful, but she herself never seemed to pay any heed to it until Natasha commented on her wardrobe fashion. It seemed that Wanda was finally trying to put some effort into looking decent enough for a party and Natasha suspected that Steve was to be blamed. Wanda's blushing around every compliment Steve made had not gone unnoticed by Natasha and she had always wanted to play matchmaker. The dress Wanda had picked was a brilliant blue, but it did not suit her and Natasha shook her head. "It's a nice dress, Wanda, but the colour just does not suit you. How about trying something that you're familiar with? Something red or black."

"I thought it'd be better to try something new."

"Yeah, but blue does not suit you yet. Maybe if you'd wear more of blue everyday, we'll be more accustomed to seeing you in it, but for now, just stick with red or black."

Wanda nodded and pulled another dress off the rack, this one a bright crimson, and disappeared inside the changing rooms. She emerged a few minutes later. "What do you think?"

Natasha nodded slightly, but shook her head after that. "The colour is better this time, though it still does not quite fit. Pick something darker.. something more, I don't know... wine-ish? Something..." Her lips curled up into a smile. "...scarlet."

Wanda groaned in frustration. "I'll never be able to pick anything! They all just don't suit me!"

Natasha laughed and placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "You'll look fine. Why are you so worked up over this? You trying to attract someone? A certain gentleman?" She asked slyly.

"Natasha..." Wanda warned, her face flushing a deep red.

"No worries, I won't pry, though I think I know who he is. Come on," Natasha pulled a blood-red dress from the rack. "Let's make you irresistible."

After a few more dresses and a few more criticism of the dresses from Natasha, Wanda pulled out one that she truly admired. It was a deep wine colour and the fabric was soft, but firm when she ran her hand across it. Natasha took a look at her dress. "Ooohh. This one seems lovely. Try it out."

Natasha waited as Wanda disappeared behind doors to change. When she came out, Natasha's eyes lit up immediately. "Perfect." The dress suited Wanda perfectly, the tight but comfortable fabric hugging her curves nicely and Natasha knew that the plunge line of the dress was something Steve appreciated. It showed off a little of Wanda's cleavage, but nothing too overboard that Steve and his age old moral values might think indecent. The dress complimented Wanda's pale skin and brought out her deep green eyes. She looked beautiful and she wasn't even wearing makeup. Natasha knew that Steve wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her, but decided to keep quiet about that particular subject. Natasha took one look at the tag and groaned at the price. "This costs a small fortune. I'll pay, but don't expect this to be everyday treatment, Wanda."

"Okay.. Thank you, Natasha."

"Don't worry. I've got you covered. Now, come on. Let's make Mr X fall head over heels for you.

***

Steve groaned as he put on his fifth suit. The first four had flaws and Tony, Sam and Rhodey had each taken turns to reject all his suits. They had the most ridiculous opinions, Steve thought, ranging from the colour of the suit to 'The suit wasn't on fleek', whatever that Sam meant. Vision had wisely stepped out of the opinions game, though he agreed that some just didn't suit Steve.

As Steve stepped out for the fifth time, the shop assistants were barely able to stop glancing at him. But Tony shook his head. "Nope, Capsicle. The cuffs here don't look well on you."

"Come on," Sam laughed. "Look at him. I bet that actresses everywhere in the party will fall for him. I mean, just take a look, Rhodey and tell me. Have you ever seen a more sexy man than Captain Steve Rogers?"

"You're weird, Sam." Rhodey commented. "Though I agree. This is the best one, Tony. The navy blue outer coat looks good on Steve and I don't find a problem with the cuffs."

Tony did Steve's tie and adjusted his cuffs properly. "There." He turned to the others. "Voila! I think we've found it."

"I swear, you're like my dad at times." Steve chuckled.

"To be honest, you're older than me, a lot, so how am I your dad?"

"Well, to be fair, I was younger then you are now when I fell into the ice. So physically, I'm still younger then you."

"He's got a point." Rhodey laughed.

Vision smiled. "You look great, captain. I'm sure this is the best one yet."

"See? Even the Android agrees with me! I knew this was the best one. Look at me and tell me I didn't pick this suit out for him." Tony cheered.

"You didn't." Rhodey pointed out. "He chose it himself."

Sam agreed. "Just a minute ago, you were saying that the cuffs don't look too good on him and now you're saying that this is the best one. Make up your mind, Tony."

Tony smiled as he ignored Sam. "You look a million bucks, Cap. Any ladies caught your eye recently?"

Steve smiled nervously. "Tony, we don't exactly have time to shoot glances at females when we're on duty. Besides, the only females in the team are Natasha, Wanda and Sam-"

"Hey!"

"-So if you find some potential recruitments for me, maybe I'll have more options. But I doubt it. There's no time for love in our business."

Tony smiled. "You'll get there one day. Change and return to base. Party starts in two hours." Turning to the shop owner, he called. "Yeah, we'll take this. Put the tab on Stark Industries."

Tony went back to the tower to prepare as Steve got a call from Natasha. Apparently, the ladies had decided to change in Natasha's place because it was closer to the Stark tower.

When they got back, Sam and Rhodey took showers as Steve tried on his new outfit once more, gazing in the mirror as he did so. The navy blue outer coat seemed to brought out his baby-blue eyes and the deep blue slim fit trousers he wore hugged his muscular legs nicely. He sighed contentedly and slipped out of his clothes before stepping into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. When he was done, he sprayed on some cologne, styled his hair and wore his outfit once more.

"Damn, Cap. You're gonna turn a lot of heads tonight." Sam chuckled. He didn't look too bad himself, in his deep black suit and tie and Steve said so.

"Aww, you're making me blush, but seriously, look at you. Hell, if I was a girl, I'd fall all over you." 

"What's stopping you now?" Steve joked.

"Nah, I'm more interested in the ladies and what they have to offer. Sorry to turn you down." Sam smiled and left his room.

Steve sighed and adjusted his cuffs. One more hour until the party.

***

"Are you sure you need to help me with this? I think I can do this on my own." Wanda commented as Natasha tugged at her thick long locks, curling them with a few curlers.

"Wanda, you don't even know what a Stark party is like. For this once, let me prepare you." Natasha smiled as she fitted another curler into Wanda's hair before applying some blush on her cheeks. She brushed Wanda's eyelids and painted her lips a gorgeous red before taking off the curlers, satisfied with her work. "There!" Natasha cried. "Mr X will definitely notice you now."

Wanda turned around and gazed at the mirror. Her hair was perfect and her applied makeup was flawless. She looked beautiful and even Wanda herself gasped. Was she really capable of such beauty? She turned to Natasha who was smirking. "Is this really me?"

Natasha's grin widened. "Of course, gorgeous. Now it's my turn. Go make yourself comfortable." She gestured at her apartment.

Wanda looked at the mirror, admiring the work Natasha put in and her heart leapt when she thought about how Steve would look in a suit and tie. She sighed nervously. One more hour until the party.

-

Steve looked around in the Stark tower. It was 5 in the afternoon and he, Sam, Rhodey and Vision were the first ones in the party. Rhodey looked puzzled and joked. "Is there even a party, Tony?"

Tony nodded, but he looked worried. "Pep? Honey? The boys are here."

A beautiful woman around Tony's age emerged from the kitchen. "Hello!" She scanned her eyes across the men and strolled over to Rhodey. "James! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Pep. You?"

"Tony's being an ass half the time, but that's not new." Pepper shook hands with Steve and Sam, but stopped when she saw Vision. "Oh. You're?"

"They call me Vision, Ms Potts." The android answered and Pepper recoiled. She turned to Tony. "He sounds an awful lot like JARVIS."

"Yeah, about that..." Tony's voice trailed off as Pepper glared at him. He cleared his throat. "Boy, I'm thirsty. Any of you boys fancy a drink?" He desperately tried to change the subject.

"Me." Rhodey said, trying to prevent any further embarrassment for Tony's sake.

"Me." Sam chirped.

"Water's fine." Steve smiled politely at a fuming Pepper.

"I do not drink, but I will attempt." Vision volunteered.

As the hour passed, more and more people that Steve didn't recognize filed in. He fidgeted with his tie, not knowing what to do at such a huge party. He saw one or two faces he remembered seeing on Netflix, but was not in a mood to engage in a conversation with those actors. One or two people who recognized him shook hands with him and thanked him for his service in NY and Sokovia, but that's all they did. Steve had never felt more out of place then now, so he excused himself and went into the bathroom, making a call to Natasha inside. "Nat, where are you? I'm drowning in a pool of unfamiliar people."

"Cheer up, Rogers. Wanda and I just arrived. We're here to haul your ass out of trouble."

"Don't take too long." Steve muttered and killed the call. He strutted back outside, trying his best to socialize with the people. Many people knew the confidence Captain America carried, but only few understood the insecurities that Steve Rogers had. He felt awkward standing there and requested for a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. As he stood, waiting, a few women came up to him, giving seductive smiles and making flirtatious remarks, complimenting his height, as well as his muscles, how handsome he is and whatnot. Steve had thanked them politely, though he wanted to scream and leave the party.

"What the hell are you doing? You seem out of sorts today. Waiting for a particular someone?" Sam teased.

Steve groaned. "This party, with all their fancy people and stuff, I just feel uncomfortable."

"That's why you need my help? Rogers, you're more confident than that." Natasha said from behind him, with Wanda tailing her.

Steve turned around and his jaw dropped. Wanda was wearing an elegant deep red dress that suited her well. Almost too well, he thought. Her lips were a rosy red and the blush she wore gave a bit of colour to her pale, lovely cheeks. Fortunately, Sam didn't notice it as he was gazing at the ladies as well. "Wow, Nat." He smirked. "Didn't think you and Wanda looked so..." He did a poorly covered cough. "...lovely tonight."

Natasha gave him a smile of her own. "You don't look so bad yourself, Wilson, though I must say..." She turned to Steve, who had a bit of difficulty tearing his eyes away from Wanda. "Steve looks ravishing. More so than you."

Sam smirked. "That, unfortunately, is the sad truth. I'm gonna drown my sorrows in food now." He strolled away, and Natasha gave Steve an encouraging wink before going to get food herself.

"Hi," Steve took a breath. 

Wanda smiled. To her, Steve looked downright handsome and she blushed. "Hi."

"Party's great, right?"

"If I am to be honest, which I think I should, this doesn't appeal to me very much."

Steve smiled a smile of relief. He wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable under these circumstances. "Great to hear that. I don't quite understand the whole concept of partying extravagantly before the 4th. Yeah, it's a day of independence, but it's just a waste of money if you ask me." He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I probably sounded really old."

Wanda linked her arms around his. "Let's get away from this crowd then." She led him to the balcony and they stared out into the city of New York in silence. With it's bright lights and busy sounds, New York held a big difference from Sokovia, where everything was peaceful and quiet. She had gotten over her culture shock during the months she had stayed here and now could appreciate the hustle and bustle of the city. The city was splendid at night and she gazed at the beauty if the bright lights for a few minutes.

"Let's get back in. Natasha's probably wondering where we are." Steve held her wrist lightly and she nodded and smiled at him. Steve looked at his watch. 3 more hours until the celebration countdown.

-

Natasha looked around as she sipped her champagne, slightly hoping that Bruce would turn up and surprise her, but she knew such thoughts were absurd, so she gazed at the crowd in bore, until a young Asian woman walked over to her. "Ms Romanoff."

"Oh, Dr Helen Cho. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She replied with a smile.

"Not here... Too many people." She gestured to Natasha towards the bathroom and whispered into her ear a request.

Natasha's eyes widened. "I'm afraid it can't be done. He's under the watchful eyes of SHIELD."

Helen looked at Natasha. "But it could work! Think of the possibilities if this is a success!"

Natasha replied. "No, I'm not qualified to allow accesses to non-SHIELD personnel. I cannot allow this."

"Ask Fury. Please, this is a one time opportunity. Think about it." Helen pleaded.

Natasha gazed at her, hard, and relented. "I'll ask him, but there's no guarantees. And Helen," Natasha held the young doctor's wrist. "If it doesn't work and this leaks out, we're shutting you down."

-

Steve stood awkwardly. Wanda had gone to grab some food and now, the other ladies were back at it again, making flirtatious comments and giving him such suggestive looks he felt like throwing up. Wanda returned, a plate of brisket in her hands and Steve gladly welcomed the distraction. He excused himself politely and went over to Wanda, who was sitting alone and she smiled at him cheekily. "Had enough of those women?"

"God, please don't remind me." He groaned, sitting next to her. She laughed and leaned against him and he felt his heart pounding furiously in his ears. He cleared his throat. "If you don't plan on eating your fries, do tell me, so I'll finish them." He joked. Wanda glared at him and picked up a fry, feeding him. He ate it appreciatively, chewing it and smiling at her gratefully after he swallowed.

"Come on, peeps. It's nearly time for the countdown." Sam patted Steve's shoulder and walked to the balcony. Steve and Wanda followed, though they went to a slightly more secluded area. As the countdown hit zero, fireworks were launched from the Empire State Building, lighting up the night's sky. Wanda turned to Steve with a sweet smile. "Happy Birthday, captain."

Steve shook his head. "It's not impor-" He didn't get to finish as Wanda pressed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up. Steve breathed, bringing in her scent and their kissing intensified, tongues rolling against each other. Wanda pulled his tie, bringing him closer as he ran his hands across the soft fabric on her back.

"Well, that was quick." Natasha smirked as she caught the couple kissing each other on the balcony.

"Natasha!" Wanda complained, exasperated.

Steve huffed, his shirt messed up and his tie loose. "Come on, Nat! Can't we have some privacy? You have no regard for the pride of others!"

"Oh, when Tony hears about this..."

"NATASHA!" Wanda and Steve complained together as she disappeared back into the building.

"You think she's really going to tell him?" Wanda asked nervously.

Steve wrapped an arm around her. "If she does, I'm gonna take away her game console and watch her cry for a year."

Wanda giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Happy Birthday, Steve." She commented lightly.

"Best birthday ever." He sighed contentedly and they stared at the fireworks in sweet silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Wanda is just so cute! Shoutout to my favorite non-canon couple.
> 
>  
> 
> Some sweeter moments before I move on to slightly darker ones. Is everyone okay with me moving the rating up to E? Do let me know. Thanks


	8. Enemies

Natasha groaned as she got out of bed. The hangover she had from Tony's party two days ago had not worn off and Steve had pressed the whole team to meet him in the sparring grounds at six o'clock in the morning. She showered and shimmied into her black tightsuit and went out of her room, where an equally exhausted Rhodey strutted over to her. "You seem awake."

"Whatever, my bed is calling me, so Steve better have had prepared something important. Pulling me out of my slumber like this is not exactly smart."

They made their way to where Steve was, and there he stood with the rest of the team, wearing a tight white shirt and green camo pants. He looked cheerful. "Rise and shine, ladies. This is what happens when you ignore me when I told you guys to do morning reps. We'll start off with a sparring session. Without suits, of course."

Wanda blushed and looked at him. "Pardon?"

Steve noticed his mistake and quickly corrected himself. "That only applies to Rhodey and Sam. Wanda, you're up first with Nat. Let's see what you've got."

"That's not fair. Wanda has fancy hex bolts. And I'm half asleep. This is not a fair fight." Natasha replied.

"And she does not have your combat skills, or your unpredictability. Use that to your advantage, Nat." Steve grinned.

As the two women faced off, Wanda taunted. "I know you're tired, Nat. I'll go easy on you."

Natasha smirked. "Forget it, Wanda. I can beat you with my eyes closed." 

Steve laughed and shook his head. It was exactly the right kind of competitive spirit he wanted from the team. He assigned Rhodey to spar against Sam while he himself went against Vision, since he was the only one that could go against Vision's density altering ability.

After two hours of back and forth sparring, Steve gave them a break. He strutted over to the computers and was surprised to see an unread message. He opened it and the screen went black. Steve gasped in mild surprise.

About a minute later, the screen whirred to life and a video recording started. A face appeared on screen and he grimaced in hate. Arnim Zola. Apparently the missile fired from SHIELD/HYDRA had not completely wiped out his system.

"Greetings, captain."

Steve knew enough about Zola's algorithm to understand that Zola was about as smart as an AI. This wasn't just a recording. Zola was talking to him, directly.

"What do you want, Zola? Isn't it enough that you've caused me misery and whatnot?"

"Captain, a pleasure meeting you at long last. I have not took revenge since you last....foiled my plans back in Washington." Zola's voice spoke, his German accent as thick as ever.

"Thank you. It was no big work, especially with your weapon: My friend." Steve noted, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for us, Captain. You have cut down our funds and exposed us to the world. Now we're lacking....ah, support, and without support, we cannot take our revenge on you and your team."

"Then don't. HYDRA may not be gone, hell, it may never be, but if it poses a threat to humanity, you may damn well be sure we'll shut you down."

Zola snickered. "Such bravado, captain. Just the same as you were in the war. Unfortunately for you, HYDRA is very, very resourceful and what you deem a small victory may as well be huge loss to you. You see, my associates have transferred my conscious into a machine, a moving machine, and we gathered just enough supplies to plant bombs all around your beloved city."

Steve gritted his teeth. "You plan to bomb New York up? HYDRA talks of peace. I don't see that. None of the world sees that. What we see is a savage cult intent on world domination. That won't happen, not in my time."

Zola smiled, his face eerie on the screen. "However, we will offer you a choice, Captain."

Steve's eye twitched. "What is it?" He asked the mad scientist.

"You come to me. Alone. To meet me and my associates while your friends clear the bombs up. I promise that there will be no explosions if you agree to my terms."

"Your word means bullcrap to me."

"Have it your way, Captain. It's your only choice. HYDRA has been monitoring your team for months. The way you single-handedly took down Fisk? That was no small work, Captain. And of course," Zola smiled. A face of a sadist. "We know all about a certain little witch, which you seem very fond of."

Steve paled. "Leave her alone. Where do I meet you? And what are the coordinates of the location of the bombs? And how do I meet you? You're an AI."

"Ah, Captain. I did mention my associates giving me a moving machine. Meet me at an old abandoned warehouse by the docks. If you come with someone, bombs explode. If you don't come at all, again, bombs explode. Is that clear? Here are the coordinates of the bombs for your team." A flurry of numbers appeared on the screen and Steve hastily grabbed a pen and some paper to scribble it down.

"How do I know that you won't blast my team when I agree to your terms?" 

"Captain, HYDRA follows a specific code of honour. We keep our word, all the time. That is all I can say to convince you. If you're still stubborn, my advice will be: You have no choice, captain. Meet me here in an hour, or New York dies." Zola's face faded and the screen switched off automatically, leaving Steve to ponder on what the mad scientist told him.

Steve returned to the sparring grounds, where everyone was resting and immediately felt bad. He had woken up everybody early in the morning. Too early, he thought and planned to let them have a good rest, but HYDRA definitely never gave them a break. Steve took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "We have a new mission." He announced.

"Already?" Rhodey asked, wiping his brow with a towel.

Steve nodded regretfully. "Unfortunately, I'll not be there to help you guys."

Natasha stormed up to him. "What's going on? And what do you mean you'll not be there to help us?"

"Remember Arnim Zola, the mind inside the supercomputer in the abandoned military SHIELD base two years ago?"

"Yeah, I thought HYDRA sent a missile to blow it up."

Steve nodded. "Blow us up, you mean. But that's beside the point. Arnim Zola is AI. He's everywhere and so, can't be destroyed by physical means. He sent me a private message, telling me that HYDRA plans to bomb New York up in an hour. However, he gave me an option to meet him alone while y'all clear the explosives." He handed her the coordinates and she proceeded to type them down on her tablet device.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "HYDRA? Weren't they the people that we exposed in the SHIELD scandal? Are they back now?"

"To answer your questions, yes."

Natasha pressed on. "What do you mean Zola wants to meet you? He doesn't exactly have an organic body."

Vision looked concerned. "I have a feeling that this is a trap, captain.

"Well, duh." Sam rolled his eyes.

"He mentioned something about his associates giving him some mechanical body. Some robot, I think. We're wasting time. I'll see y'all back here in 3 hours. If I don't come back, Natasha, take over." He ordered stiffly and went out.

Wanda looked worried and ran up to Steve as he went outside to his bike. "Steve, he has a mechanical body and a clever mind. He'll kill you."

"If it means protecting New York, then my life is insignificant compared to the many lives here."

Wanda tugged his wrist. "Don't go. We'll figure something out. We're the Avengers, we always do."

Steve pulled on his helmet. "I'm sure we will, if we have time. But as of now, it's not exactly on our side."

"Then let me go with you."

"You can't. Zola has a trigger for the bombs. The moment he knows I'm not alone, he'll bomb the hell out of the city."

"Don't go, Steve. I'll lose you.. I'm scared.. I can't lose another person so important to me. Not after Pietro...." She looked miserable and Steve's heart broke. He brought her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. "I will return. I promise. Until then, take care of them for me, will you?" He kissed her again. "I will come back. That's a promise I intend to keep."

Wanda watched as Steve rode off into the distance and she wondered if he'll survive his encounter with Dr Arnim Zola.

***

Steve rode towards the docks, his mind confused and angry. He thought HYDRA went down in World War II. Turns out that they had operated within the walls of SHIELD itself, and when he exposed that, he thought they were truly gone. Now, HYDRA is making a final attempt to defeat their greatest nemesis, Steve thought. 

The bike screeched past downtown Manhattan has he stopped by the Hudson River to where some derelict warehouses were located. He placed his shield in his wrist and entered cautiously. Immediately, the door behind him slammed shut and he turned around, nervous. "I'm here, Zola. Let's get down to business." He called.

"Captain Rogers, a delight as always." 

Under the dim light, Steve couldn't see anything more then a large shadow moving. Suddenly, the monstrous being's chest emitted a bright light and Steve blinked before his eyes adjusted. He was surrounded by a group of twenty men and a large mechanical figure.

The mechanical figure stood 7 feet tall, with a slender head , metal arms and a broad chest, where Arnim Zola's virtual face was projected. Before Steve could do anything, a metal arm swung, catching his chest and knocking him backwards. He grunted and felt a sharp pain in his side and instantly knew that he had fractured ribs. Fortunately, the serum in him enhanced his healing, repairing the injury slowly but surely. 

Steve staggered and came to his feet and another metal limb swung, glancing a blow at Steve's shield and he threw his shield at the robot. The projectile hurled by Steve did nothing more then stun the robot and it grabbed him and threw him.

Zola laughed. He was enjoying every moment of it as he willed his robotic body to pummel Steve into the ground repeatedly. Steve gritted his teeth in pain as Zola picked him up and delivered a staggering uppercut across his jaw. Steve sailed through the air and landed painfully across the floor. Zola laughed. No longer was he the timid, scared assistant of Red Skull. Now he was a HYDRA leader in his own right, every bit as sadistic and cruel as his predecessors. He motioned to one of his men. "Agent Grant Ward, take your men and take down the Avengers. Leave me with the captain."

Ward swallowed. "But sir, they're-"

"You'll do as I say or you'll perish along with the captain. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Ward turned to his men. "Move out!"

As the HYDRA agents left the warehouse, Zola turned to a beaten Steve. "Captain, you've grown rusty."

"I thought you promised to leave my team alone, Zola." Steve wheezed.

"I promised that there were not going to be any explosions, that's all I promised." Zola replied sarcastically. He raised a mechanical foot up high and slammed it on Steve's chest, earning a loud groan of pain. "Where's all that courage, that skill from the war? Did 70 years in the ice make you soft?" His voice lowered a fraction of a degree. "Or is it a certain witch?"

He kicked Steve across the room and Steve coughed blood out, his busted ribs taking the full impact of the blow. Zola tailed him. "Regardless of whichever it is, it is clear to see that you're not the ruthless captain you once was."

"At least I'm still human, not some mechanical abomination."

Zola picked Steve up as he struggled. "Yes. You're still human. And what have you accomplished in your years, I might ask?" He swung a metal fist, connecting with Steve's jaw and Steve spat out blood.

"Nothing." Zola continued. He threw Steve backwards and Steve crashed painfully on the floor, next to his shield. He stood up weakly, eyeing the mechanical figure. "That the best you can do? Come on. I could do this all day." He threw his shield, purposely missing Zola. It was pure luck, and Steve thanked his lucky stars as the shield slammed into the wall behind, making Zola turn and Steve took the opportunity and ran forward, planting a fist straight into Zola's mechanical chest just as the shield ricocheted back, sweeping the robot's legs underneath.

Steve didn't give the robot a chance to get up and he pounded the robot, pulling out wires and destroying components. He tore off the robot's head, then it's limbs and finally, he slammed his shield into Zola's chest until it was nothing more then scrap metal. He sat back wearily and switched on his comm. "It's Steve here. Anyone there?"

"Steve." Wanda's voice made him feel better, although she sounded stressed. "Are you okay?"

"Forget about me. There's a group of twenty or more men, all headed towards you guys, all heavily armed. Be careful."

"Natasha is handling the bomb. We've cleared 5 so far. We-"

"Contact, 3 o'clock." Sam's voice crackled over the comm. "Group of insanely armed men. Heading over here. Rhodey, go display some fireworks."

"Roger that." Rhodey said.

"Guys, defend yourselves until I get there." Steve shouted, stood and staggered, nearly collapsing in pain. His ribs had not completely healed and he limped towards his bike.

"Roger, Rogers." Sam smirked.

-

Rhodey crashed as the men shot an EMP at him. His suit powered down, requesting for 10 minutes of recharge time. "Guys, hostiles headed your way. Nat, defuse that shit ASAP." The last bomb was found in an office and after evacuating everyone, they got to work. Unfortunately, their task was disrupted by groups of heavily armed men.

Wanda swung her hands gracefully, creating a force shield to protect Natasha as Vision flew above, blasting enemies with his energy beam. Sam glided overhead, shooting at HYDRA agents with his submachine guns when one of them focused an EMP on him, causing his suit to power down and he crash landed painfully. "Shit, I'm down. Nat, NOW!"

"Quiet, boys. I need five more minutes. Vision, go deal with them. Wanda, you're my last line of defence. Can I count on you?"

Wanda nodded and she shot her hex bolts, dangerous wisps of scarlet energy seeping into enemies, cracking necks and causing organ failure. She twirled her fingers, flicking a table and throwing it towards her foes. She manipulated a locker, flinging it towards the men.

"What's your status?" Steve called urgently. "And where are you?"

Natasha replied over the sound of gunfire. "We're in an office in downtown NY. We're being pinned down by heavy fire."

"And the others?"

"Sam and Rhodey's suits are down. Vision is dealing with the enemies outside. I'm defusing the bomb. Wanda's guarding me.." Natasha flinched as she heard an explosion. "Shit, get your ass here, Steve. I'm not sure she can hold out much longer." Natasha worked furiously, tapping out defusal codes and pulling wires until the timer finally stopped. "Got it, Wanda, clear the enemies, get our asses outta here."

She got worried when Wanda didn't respond. She turned around and inspected the chaos. Tables were strewn everywhere and the whole place was a mess, but there was no sign of Wanda. Natasha switched on her comm and contacted the others except Steve. "Anybody has eyes on Wanda?" The others replied that they hadn't and Natasha slammed her fist onto the table.

She heard Wanda scream in agony and hastily stepped out into the hallway. Bodies were laid everywhere, both still and moving ones, but still, Wanda was nowhere to be found. She heard screeching tyres and Natasha ran over to the window. A car with tinted windows was driving away at breakneck speed. "Dammit." She whispered.

Natasha walked over to a still living henchman, pulling out her knife and kneeling next to him. "Who sent you? Is it HYDRA?"

The man spat blood at Natasha's face. "I'm not saying anything, you whore. I'm Spetsnaz."

She wiped the blood from her face, noting his accent. "Russian, yes? I was trained in the Red Room. Your Spetsnaz experience don't mean shit to me. Now answer my questions, or I'll be inclined to torture you until you do."

"Cyka Blyat!"

Natasha twirled her knife and plunged it into his kneecap. The man howled in pain as Natasha twisted the knife and pushed it deeper. "I've got all day." She told him. "What are HYDRA's plans?"

"Fuck you, whore." The man whispered through gritted teeth.

She pulled the knife out and stabbed the other kneecap and knew instantly that she had permanently crippled him. The man screamed, but Natasha felt no mercy. She needed answers and she needed them now. "The next one is gonna be at your balls. Where is Wanda? Where have your people taken her?"

The man grinned painfully, bloody teeth smiling at her. "The plan was never to kill any of you. It was to abduct the captain's lover. The plan was to break him. To keep him unstable. HAIL HYDRA!" Without warning, he grabbed Natasha's pistol from it's holster and blasted a shot through his own jaw.

Natasha staggered back, shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears. She limped, exhausted, outside, to where the others were waiting. Sam and Rhodey's suit had repowered up and Vision looked at Natasha, his reddish face concerned. "Where is Wanda, Natasha?"

Just in time, a screeching sound echoed and Steve stumbled out of the bike. His suit was torn and he looked injured but whatever pain he felt was light enough that he could shook it off, though Natasha could see that he had seriously injured his ribs. "You guys did it." He sounded relieved, but panic masked his face a moment later. "Where is Wanda?"

Natasha looked down regretfully. "She's gone.... They've taken her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slightly shorter chapter. I'm sorry for the rushed mission and the below average writing. It was a busy week. Next chapter will be better, I hope.
> 
> See you!


	9. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains attempted rape and sexual abuse. If any of you have had experienced it before, please don't read this chapter. It may bring up past memories that you've tried to bury.
> 
> You have been warned.

Steve screamed in frustration as he slammed his shield down onto the rocky surface underneath. He took off his helmet and eyed around the Avengers angrily. "Where the hell were all of you when she needed you?"

If it was up to Sam, Rhodey and even Vision, they would've thought that Steve was frustrated over losing a team member, but Natasha knew that their feelings went a lot deeper underneath. She took a deep breath. "I was clearing the bomb. Vision had went out to deal with oncoming reinforcements and Sam and Rhodey's suits were down."

Steve shook his head furiously. He wanted to yell at them, but deep down, he knew it wasn't their fault. Steve tried to calm down. "Did any of you see anything? Anything at all?"

Natasha sighed. "I saw a black van with tinted windows screeching away. It was speeding and I didn't manage to see it's number plate."

Steve slumped down. "So Wanda's gone? We can't save her?"

Natasha had never seen Steve this down since the incident with Bucky back in D.C. She pulled him in for a hug. "Steve, Wanda's strong. She won't break. If we can't save her, she'll save herself. She's more then capable to kick all of their asses."

"But is there nothing we can do?" Steve sounded desperate, like he was reliving his last moments with Bucky on board that train back in the war.

Vision thought for a moment. "Captain, maybe we can meet with Mr Stark. His AI is advanced enough to launch global searches. If any street cameras are able to pick up the black van, Stark's AI is smart enough to track it down."

Steve looked confused. "What?"

"He means that any road cameras that have captured the van can directly connected to Stark's AI. In this way, we would know where the van is heading." Sam clarified.

"In other words, just tell Tony the situation and he'll handle it." Rhodey added, having full confidence on his best friend's behalf.

Steve stood, nodding slowly. "Let's go. Wanda needs us."

-

Wanda groaned as she woke up. She shuddered. The last thing she remembered before passing out was flinging a bookshelf at one of her attackers before feeling a sharp, painful surge of electricity that numbed her nerves, causing her body to shut down. She cursed. She should've known that enemies of this caliber would have military grade weapons, including high voltage stun guns.

Wanda observed her surroundings and gave a small yelp. She seemed to be locked in some kind of basement. There were no windows, only a small light bulb that casted a very dim light across the room. She was shackled arm and foot, wearing nothing but a shock collar on her neck. She struggled and tried to use her hex, but whenever she calmed down to concentrate on summoning her powers, the shock collar activated, leaving painful pulses of electricity running up and down her body.

Wanda heard the a door open and a young man walked down some steps, entering a basement. He had a fresh cut across his eye, with blood still seeping through it and his left arm was held in a sling. However, there was a menacing look on his face that made Wanda shiver. He held a pistol in one hand and looked lustfully at her naked body as he stepped towards her. "Hello, witch."

Wanda said nothing, instead trying to calm down and summon her hex again. The shock collar detected the electrical signals from her mind and sent in another wave of electric shock. Wanda screamed as her body twitched in pain. The man was looking at her writhing in pain. He looked unfazed by her condition. Maybe even a bit amused, like he enjoyed watching her tortured. "My name is Grant Ward. What about yours?" He looked handsome enough, but whatever attractiveness in him was deeply overshadowed by the maniacal glint in his eyes.

Wanda bit her lip as he walked closer, inspecting her body before landing a punch straight onto her stomach. The sudden explosion of pain in her gut caused Wanda to cry out in pain. Ward grabbed her chin, placing his lips near her ear. "Lesson one: You answer me when I ask questions. If you fail to do so... just don't do it."  
Ward walked left and right before repeating his question. "What's your name? The whole world knows you only as the Scarlet Witch."

"W-Wanda." Wanda gasped, the pain of the blow still fresh in her mind. Ward looked at her up and down, taking in her bare, pale legs, fully rounded breasts before grinning sadistically. "So.. you're part of the Avengers?"

"What do you want with me?" Wanda asked and immediately got another blow straight to the gut. She wheezed, tasting the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and proceeded to spit it out. Ward unbuckled his belt and folded it before raising his hand behind and whipping it straight across her belly and Wanda shrieked. Ward went behind her and struck her bottom repeatedly, leaving her crying and begging for mercy. 

"Lesson two," Ward told her. "I ask the questions. You just shut up and answer. Clear?"

Wanda nodded slowly and Grant Ward repeated his question. "You weren't with them the year before? Are you part of the Avengers now?"

Another nod. Ward smiled. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Since you're such a good little girl, I'll allow you one question. Ask away."

"What do you want with me?" Wanda asked, fear evident in her voice.

"We've been keeping very, very close tabs on Mr Steve Rogers. Ever since he displaced HYDRA's social status two years ago, we've been met with, ah, consequences. The remaining members agreed that the captain is to be blamed."

"What does that have to do with kidnapping me?" 

Ward smiled evilly. "You have a great relationship with the captain, hmm? As I've said, we've kept really, really close tabs with all of you, and he seems.... attached to you."

Wanda felt anger burn in her stomach and she lashed out at Ward, but her shackles did a good job of restraining her. "How do you know all that?" She asked.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere. We are hidden in plain sight, Wanda." Ward snapped his fingers and the basement door opened once more. A figure stepped in and Wanda gasped. "You!"

The bearded man smirked at her. "Hello, my dear. You would be perfect for my sketches."

Wanda seethed with rage. Steve and her had met him when she first went sightseeing around New York. He had offered to draw her and she initially thought that he was just a harmless street artist. Now, she knew better.

"Boy, what a surprise! I love surprises. Do you?" Ward chuckled. "I have one more. I think you'll love it."

Wanda glanced fearfully at the doorway as Ward snapped his fingers once more. A hulking shadow made it's way to the door. The huge figure was hard to see at first, but as he got closer, Wanda stifled another scream.

Wearing a lavish cream coat and trousers, he walked with the confidence of someone important. His thick arms was layered with fat that seemed to jiggle disgustingly whenever he moved. His powerful, shaved head was attached to a broad neck, thick with muscles. His face bore scars of the time Steve bashed his face in with his shield. His slimy tongue licked his fat lips as he grinned at her, his eyes drinking the sight before him. His lust radiated off him so strongly that Wanda could feel it projected at her in waves.

"Hello, witchy. Remember me?" Wilson Fisk asked.

***

Steve paced up and down as Tony looked through the computers, trying to replay the footage of the street cameras. Tony looked over at Steve. "For the thousandth time, Steve, stop pacing around. It's not helping you and it's giving me anxiety. You're pressuring me and I can't work when I'm pressured. Go beat a bag or something."

Steve walked over. "Have you located her?"

"Well, no."

Steve groaned in frustration. It had only been 10 minutes, but Steve was already getting impatient. "Christ, Tony. Technology is supposed to be fast."

"It is. Be grateful for my hacking skills. You might never find her." Tony commented as the AI successfully connected the cameras. He proceeded to type furiously into the keyboard and a video popped up. "Vóila."

Natasha inspected the screen closely. She pointed at a certain vehicle. "This might be it, though I can't be sure. Just follow it and see where it goes." She yawned. "Look, I'm gonna take a short nap. If you're ready to go, call us."

Rhodey and Sam had taken to sleeping as well. It was no surprise to Steve. He had woken them up early in the morning and it was late afternoon now. They are exhausted and in need of rest. They deserved it. Only Vision seemed to be fidgeting nearby. He looked almost as desperate as Steve and occasionally asked Tony on his progress as well.

"Jesus, Vis." Tony chuckled. "You seem to care soo much for her. I didn't know you were capable of having feelings."

"She has taught me that it is fine to be different." Vision answered, his voice soft. "She didn't treat me any different from other people. Tony, Wanda helped me find my place in this world. I don't know what I would do without her."

"How sweet." Tony smiled.

Steve, on the other hand, felt a pang of jealousy again. Vision had made it clear that he liked Wanda and Steve felt a mild feeling of competition with Vision. The feeling of a rival. He swallowed that feeling down and stepped over to Tony. "Where are they headed?"

"Not sure..." Tony replied, jumping from camera to camera. "We'll have to see where the van stops at." He clicked at another camera as the screens continued to follow the van. Tony sat back, taking a sip of his coffee and stared at the screen, deep in thought. "The windows are unusually tinted. A sign that these people are up to no good." He commented.

"Wait," Steve quipped. "Zoom in on here. And clear the image." He pointed at a signboard.

Tony did as he was asked. After doing so, Tony leaned back. "Hell's Kitchen. Heard some shit involving you went down there recently."

"Tony, that was two months ago. What would they be doing in Hell's Kitchen? Unless....they're taking Wanda to Fisk..."

"Is Fisk HYDRA?" Tony asked.

"Not that I know of. I need to make some calls." Steve stood back and called Nick Fury's private line. 

"Captain."

"Director. I have something to ask you."

"It'd better be fast. Whole world thinks I'm dead and I sure as hell hope it stays that way."

"Our recent missions have put us in conflict with HYDRA. Any new recruits that joined them?"

"I can't guarantee answers, but I'll try to find something out. Why? You onto something?"

"I just like keeping my friends close and my enemies closer, director." Steve replied and killed the call. Now, all he had to do is wait.

-

Wanda screamed as the electrical collar shocked her a third time. Wilson Fisk had ordered Ward and the artist out of the room, stating that he wanted to spend some 'quality time' with Wanda. He turned the remote to a higher voltage and activated the collar again. Wanda screamed again, her body writhing with pain.

Fisk stepped forward, planting a meaty fist straight into her stomach. He was a lot stronger then Ward and she coughed out blood. He grinned at her. "My dear witch. You've grown more beautiful then the last time I saw you. Have you been training?"

She kept quiet and Fisk shocked her again. He grabbed her chin, slobbering all over her cheek before saying. "You see, guys like Ward.. They want revenge on the captain. Apparently your boyfriend is high on the HYDRA's wanted list. Me, however? I'm a simple man. My quarrel is not with the captain. I didn't join HYDRA to attack the captain. I joined just to fuck you, witch."

He placed a hand on her breast, massaging it roughly and Wanda moaned in pain as he pushed and pulled her breast. He walked behind her and slapped her ass, hard and she whimpered. She was still a virgin, but how long was she going to stay that way?

As Fisk drew near, Wanda gathered all the spit she could and spat a glob of bloody saliva at him. Fisk staggered back, before glaring at her and he swung his hand in a vicious backhand slap that left a throbbing mark on Wanda's cheek. Fisk lurched forward, and squeezed her throat as Wanda struggled and gasped for air. Suddenly, Fisk released and he went out.

Wanda sighed, relieved, but panic overtook her again when she heard the door open again and Fisk returned, a shotgun in his hand. He grinned at her evilly. "You've been a naughty girl, witchy." She looked at him, scared but confused as he took out the shells. 

Once the gun was empty, he jabbed the butt of the gun into her stomach and she wheezed in pain. With one hand holding the gun, Fisk ran his other hand across her body, feeling the smooth skin, the soft, supple breasts and slid his hand below, twitching his fingers over her womanhood. Wanda moaned as his fingers roughly slid across her opening. With two fingers, he forced open her womanhood and forcefully thrusted the barrel of the shotgun into it.

Pain registered in Wanda's mind unlike any other and tears flowed freely down her face. She had no energy left to scream and her quiet whimpers of humiliation and pain made Fisk all the more aroused. He pushed the shotgun deeper inside her vagina. 

Down here, Wanda wasn't the Scarlet Witch anymore. Just a toy to use for Fisk's morbid thoughts.

-

Steve's phone rang an hour later, and he picked up the phone immediately. "Fury."

"Captain, I've found some information regarding HYDRA's newest members from last year. Make sure you have a pen and paper ready, cause there's a lot of it. HYDRA's been busy."

"I have enhanced memory. I'm fine. What have you got?"

"I have a Tony Masters. Alias: Taskmaster. Son of a bitch was an ex-SHIELD agent that went AWOL five years ago. Has perfect memory, meaning he can remember you, your fighting style, any like that."

"Who else?"

"Ophelia Sarkissian. Alias: Madame HYDRA. Goes by the name 'Viper' sometimes. Doesn't take a genius to know she's against us. Excellent hand to hand combatant, poison powers and whatnot, this bitch is one hell of a bitch."

"And?"

Nick Fury muttered a few more names, but only one in which Steve held interest in.

"Lastly, Wilson Fisk. Alias: Kingpin. I assume you've met. It's all over the news. You exposed Fisk as a tyrant and he has ran to our old friends HYDRA for help and support. Big, powerful, still holds a certain amount of influence in Hell's Kitchen."

"That's all I need." Steve killed the call and grabbed his shield.

Tony saw him. "Whoa, where are you going, Capsicle?"

"To save a teammate."

"I'm coming with you." Tony said.

"No. These guys have EMPs. The moment they blast that at you, your suit powers down." Steve strapped his shield onto his back as Tony chased after him. "And the team?" 

Steve glanced at the slumped forms of Natasha, Sam and Rhodey. "Let them stay. They need their rest."

"No, Steve. You'll die. Let me at least get Sam. Or Natasha."

Steve shook his head, getting impatient. "Every time I go on a mission with my team, at least one of them gets hurt. Not anymore. Get out of the way, Tony."

Tony stood in front of him. "You're not going alone."

"You gonna stop me?" Steve challenged.

"I'll go." Vision spoke up. "Captain, I'll follow you. Tony, just keep an eye on things."

Steve nodded and the both of them raced towards the car park, where the team's car was. Tony had tracked the van to a certain extravagant mansion in the lavish district of Hell's Kitchen and Steve punched in the coordinates of the house.

Vision sat shotgun as they sped through the streets of New York. As they drove, Steve's heart slumped. He did not know if Wanda was still alive and he almost broke into tears. Vision noticed. "Captain.... you're weeping."

"Oh, uh... I'm just worried about Wanda. I just hate losing a teammate." A quick glance on Vision's face and Steve knew that the android did not buy it. Vision's face softened. "I feel the pain inside you, captain. You're... you're in love with Wanda, aren't you?"

"As are you." Steve snapped.

Vision nodded. "I don't suppose it would come as a surprise right now. Wanda's amazing. I hope we get to her in time."

Steve silently agreed. He and the android may not speak to each other much, but they had a common goal. It was evening when they neared their destination and Steve adjusted his shield onto his back. The mansion was a gleaming 6 story tall house and Steve gasped, part in wonder, part in horror. Wonder because he had never seen a house quite as grand as that one. Horror because he knew that the place was huge and crawling with guards. Finding Wanda would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Vision shared his thoughts and let out a worried look as they both got out of the car. Steve climbed over the wall into the garden and Vision 'phased' through the wall. Steve glanced at him in awe. Vision is truly remarkable, he noted to himself.

Vision proposed that they split up, since they would find Wanda quicker that way, but Steve disagreed, saying that it was more dangerous. Vision argued that Wanda was the top priority and Steve agreed, but he stubbornly stood his ground, stating that there was no point splitting up if one of them got ambushed and the other isn't there to watch his back. Vision looked at Steve coldly, but finally relented. "Fine. We'll follow your plan, captain."

They sprinted (or in Vision's case, flew) across the side compound and Steve looked from behind a wall. Three guards were guarding the main door and another two was stationed at the balcony overlooking the front compound. Steve took careful aim and hurled his shield at the guards at the main door. The shield bounced off an enemy's face before rebounding again and again, knocking the three guards out cold. The guards stationed on the balcony took note of the commotion and readied their guns, but Vision flew up, firing a beam of energy straight at them.

The resulting noise attracted reinforcements outside and Steve grumbled in frustration. So much for trying to sneak in. As Steve and Vision prepared to fight, a short baton flew in and struck the head of one of their enemies. Steve recognized the weapon, and looked at where it came from. In the dark of the night, his horned mask and red tinted eye lens made The Devil of Hell's Kitchen all the more menacing. Daredevil swang down and engaged combat in his unorthodox but brutal style. Vision looked confused, but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and indicated that Daredevil was a friendly.

"Go." Daredevil said. "But leave Fisk for me."

"I'm afraid that's not your choice to make." Steve answered.

Daredevil struck his baton on the side of a guard's head. "Not yours too, apparently." He replied. He defeated the last of the guards and looked at Steve. "Why are you here, captain? You of all people know that you're not wanted here."

Reluctant to let an outsider know their motives, Steve replied. "Because attacking Fisk is so fun. What brings you here, Devil?"

Daredevil smiled. "Fisk is losing grip on mayor candidacy for Hell's Kitchen, thanks to that little fiasco you pulled off months ago. He's run to a big organization for help and support. Seems to me that he plans to make a comeback."

"HYDRA." Steve said. "The organization is called HYDRA."

Daredevil nodded. "Looks like they're everywhere, Captain. From what I've heard, they seem to have had fun with you."

Steve walked towards the main door. "You've done your homework. Now help me get this door open."

The main door was electronically operated and shut tight using electromagnetic forces. No matter how hard the three men shoved against it, it didn't budge.

"Let me phase through the door and get it open. The faster we get this done, the faster Wanda is saved." Vision volunteered.

Daredevil jumped a little as he stared at Vision. "There's someone else here?" He asked Steve. 

Steve looked surprised. "What do you mean? He was here all along."

The masked vigilante let off an embarrassed smile. "I'd hate to admit it, but I'm blind. He... He didn't have a heartbeat."

Steve looked at Daredevil in awe as Vision flew through the door. "How do you fight?"

"Long story. Someone's approaching. Stay down." Daredevil picked up his fallen baton and threw it at an oncoming guard, knocking him out cold.

Steve threw his shield at another group of guards and the shield bounced off an enemy, striking all four of them before returning to Steve's arm.

"It's open." Vision's voice spoke in Steve's comm and the main doors of the large building opened.

***

Sam groaned as he woke up. Taking a quick glance around, he quickly noticed that Rhodey and Natasha were still sound asleep on their respective couches. Sam stood and stretched. He walked over to the computers, but Steve and Tony weren't there. Puzzled, he walked over to the kitchen, where Tony was eating a ham sandwich. "How long have I slept?"

"3 hours, more or less." Tony replied between chews.

"Great. Another 3 hours wasted. Steve would be pissed. Speaking of which, where is Cap?" Sam asked.

"That stupid idiot thinks he's Terminator or something. He went along with Vision to save Wanda."

"He did WHAT?!" Sam shouted, resulting in Natasha and Rhodey both awake. "That dumbass left without us?"

"Who?" Natasha asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Our valiant captain." Sam said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "And the Android."

Natasha was instantly alert. "Tony, start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out." She commanded.

Tony gulped. Natasha, Sam and even Rhodey were sending daggers his way. "Aright... alright. Let's see. Where to start... Okay. I've managed to find the location in which the abductors have taken Wanda. Hell's Kitchen."

Sam groaned. "What the hell... there? Is Fisk part of this?"

Tony nodded. "Ever since you and Cap exposed him, he's been losing significant influence over HK. Fisk was desperate to regain the power he lost-"

"-so he went to HYDRA." Natasha finished.

"Exactly. And HYDRA and Steve aren't exactly the best of buddies. As soon as HYDRA heard of Fisk's agenda and motive, they quickly accepted him into their folds." Tony concluded.

Rhodey nodded thoughtfully. "But why kidnap Wanda? Why not any of us?"

Natasha thought for a moment and something inside her clicked. They captured Wanda to torture her, to break Steve. Steve had lost his best girl, Peggy, from the forties and Wanda was the next best thing he had.

HYDRA was willing to torture Wanda however they wanted if it meant getting revenge on Steve, Natasha realized and she paled. HYDRA was absolutely ruthless. They understood no mercy, only fear. She cleared her throat. "Maybe because Wanda is the most vulnerable of us all. She had lost Pietro, her everything not too long ago. Steve understands the pain she went through. He lived through it. HYDRA is smart. They deliberately went after the most psychologically vulnerable one to lure Steve, because Steve would never give up on those who are in need."

"Then why not just kidnap Steve? If they wanted to get to Steve, just abduct him." Rhodey argued.

Sam chuckled. "Rhodey, look at the guy's arms. HYDRA would wet their pants if it meant going face to face against the captain himself."

"Tony, coordinates. Let's set these bitches alight." Natasha said.

***

Wanda moaned. How long had she been here, she herself didn't know. Fisk had left the room not too long ago and Wanda cried tears of shame. She wasn't a hero down here. She was just a playtoy, to be used and discarded once they had their way with her. Fisk had humiliated her and tortured her and she wanted nothing more than to get revenge on him.

Wanda tensed as the door open and Ward appeared. He walked over to her, opening his mouth and suckled at one of Wanda's bare nipples and she groaned in disgust. She can't believe she had volunteered to be an experiment of HYDRA all those months ago. If she had known that HYDRA was a sick organization, she wouldn't have let them experiment on her. If only...

Ward ran his fingers between her legs, making grunting noises as he sucked. Her vagina still ached after Fisk had brutally thrusted a shotgun up and she winced in pain as Ward placed his finger inside and began to move his fingers quickly and roughly, causing Wanda to moan out in pain.

Suddenly, she heard shouting noises upstairs and Ward looked at her. "Stay here, honey. I'll be back." He gave her a wicked grin and left the room. 

Wanda screamed in terror and frustration. She wanted someone, anyone to be here and help her. She wanted Clint, who was a father figure for her. Natasha, who was like a sister to her. She wanted Vision, Sam and Rhodey, her friends who were always by her side, or even Tony, whom she didn't have a great relationship with, but at least he was a friendly. She wanted Pietro, her beloved twin, to come back from the dead and rescue her. Most of all, she wanted Steve. The big, cuddly fierce protector who will do just anything for her. She wanted, no, needed him.

-

Steve, Vision and Daredevil marched through the empty halls of the mansion. It was likely that most of the guards had retreated to double their protection on whatever that needed protecting. Soon, they arrived at a grand stairway that offered them a detour, up or down. Unfortunately, it was guarded by dozens of men, including two of HYDRA's elite, Taskmaster and Madame HYDRA themselves.

"The captain arrives." Masters chided. "I've seen you fight. You're not all that great at all." He boasted.

Madame HYDRA nodded. "We love to join the party. Unfortunately, Ward has to meet up with us. Guards, do what you have to do." She instructed. 

Steve watched as the both of them disappeared upstairs and he growled as he prepares himself for combat again.

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" Natasha screamed through his headset.

He glanced around as Natasha and the others filed through the door. All of them were not looking happy and Steve wondered if they were angry at him or the large numbers they had to face.

Sam flew over, annoyance written all over his face. "You just had to leave, didn't you?" He scowled.

Steve readied his fist. "I'll explain later." He threw his shield across the room and the battle began.

The hallway became crowded as guards filled the space and Steve engaged in brutal hand to hand combat with his opponents, cracking skulls and breaking bones. Nearby, he sensed that Rhodey was also fighting hand to hand in his War Machine suit, the place too cramped to use any of his military grade weaponry.

Natasha stood beside him. "You never introduced the new guy." She commented.

"Daredevil. He's on our side."

"Can he be trusted?"

"He's against Fisk. Let's work with him for this once."

As the space of guards thinned out, Steve dived for the stairway, choosing to run down into the basement. He glanced around at the darkened hallway. There was only one door across the corridor, and it was guarded by none other then Wilson Fisk.

Steve felt a surge of anger rush into him and He threw his shield at Fisk. The Kingpin was prepared this time, however and swung an arm, knocking the shield to the ground. Steve ran forward and the two men wrestled back and forth. Steve gained the upper hand as he swung an uppercut across Fisk's jaw, making the big man stagger back, but he responded by punching Steve right at the face. The force of the big man's blow left Steve seeing stars and Fisk spun him around, pulling him into a tight bear hug. Steve struggled and did his best to wriggle free, but Fisk had a vice like grip and Steve couldn't breathe. He felt himself losing consciousness and swung his legs. By sheer luck, his leg kicked Fisk's crotch and Fisk howled, letting go of Steve.

Captain America took a few seconds to recover, then he launched another sharp kick straight at Fisk's groin and the big man clutched his crotch, groaning in pain. Steve picked up his shield and slammed it across Fisk's face as hard as he could, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Steve took a glance at the door Fisk was guarding, took a deep breath and opened it.

-

Wanda heard the commotion outside and she grew incredibly afraid. She struggled against her chains again, but the shock collar prevented any real chance for her to gather her thoughts and create a hex. She heard grunts of pain and the forces of the blows echoed through the room.

Suddenly, there was quiet, and the door opened.

For a moment, she was shocked and too dazed to recognize him. He was beaten and bloody, but he noticed her and ran to her, pulling off the shock collar and engulfing her into a tight hug. Behind him, she saw Fisk standing up, a whip in his hand and Wanda headbutted Steve.

Steve fell back, clutching his head and without the shock collar and him in the way, Wanda gathered her emotions and forced it out in one terrible scream directed at Fisk.

The red tinge in the air intensified as waves of her anger struck Fisk. He doubled over, screaming and Wanda's scream grew louder in frequency, resonating against the walls and Fisk fell to his knees, blood pouring out from his nose, ears and mouth.

She screamed until her voice gave out and she was sobbing. Steve stood up, dazed, and ripped off the chains holding her as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Steve held her as Fisk's lifeless corpse laid nearby. He kissed her forehead, sobbing along with her. "It's okay, Wanda. You're safe. You're with me. You're with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are going through sexual abuse or stuff like that, don't keep it to yourself. This is a very serious matter in which none of us should take lightly. Do not keep it to yourself and get help from loved ones. The situation is very real and I can't claim to understand what you've been through, but I sympathise. Please get help. There are people who genuinely care about you and will help you. Stay strong and positive.
> 
> See ya.


	10. Recovery

Steve kissed Wanda's head as he carried her outside. He was dressed in only a T-Shirt, since he had ripped off his suit to cover Wanda up. His large size and her small body was more then enough for the thick Captain America armor to cover her most intimate parts. She had not stopped sobbing and Steve made his way outside to the others.

"Oh my God." Natasha paled. She ran over to Steve and touched Wanda's face. "What did they do to you, Wanda? What did they do...?"

Vision flew over. Though he said nothing, the look on his face was menacing and cold. He reached over to take Wanda from Steve, but Steve held onto her. "I'll carry her." Steve insisted.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, startled by Steve's tone of voice towards the android, but her concern for Wanda overtook her curiosity. She opened the door for Steve as he placed Wanda inside. Sam brought Steve to a corner and asked. "Cap, what the hell did Fisk do?"

Steve looked at him in partial annoyance. "Can't you see for yourself? What do you think he did? He tortured her. He...he nearly raped her." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's been a long day."

"Hey," Sam's voice softened. "It's alright. She's safe."

Steve nodded and turned away, his eyes pooling. First, Bucky. Now, Wanda. How long was HYDRA going to make life miserable for him? How long were they going to torture people he loved? How long until HYDRA broke him?

Daredevil returned from the basement. "Didn't I ask you to leave me Fisk? What happened?"

"He died. I killed him. You gonna arrest me?" Steve asked through red-rimmed eyes.

The Devil sighed. "Nope, but I know two lawyers that were very interested in his case. They're gonna be disappointed."

"Too bad then." Sam sneered. "We don't get everything we want, unfortunately."

Steve cleared his throat shakily and turned to him. "What about the rest of HYDRA? Ward and Masters and Sarkissian?"

Sam shook his head regretfully. "They left in a chopper. I tried to chase it, but it's speed is way higher then my wings. Rhodey's flying mechanics are damaged from the recent brawl."

"And Vision?"

"Vision didn't know that they left. He was too busy fighting enemies."

Steve sighed, although he expected it. He leaned against the car and looked at Daredevil. "Devil, can I count on you to finally keep Hell's Kitchen safe?"

"I've been doing that for three years, Captain. With Fisk gone, there would no doubt be new tyrants and dictators competing for the top spot. However, I'll do my best."

Steve smiled a little. "That's great. You still haven't told me how you fight, Devil."

Daredevil chuckled. "With my fists and feet. You should go. The witch does not feel good. Her heart rate is spiked."

"Thank you, Devil."

"Thank You, Captain." With that being said, Daredevil scaled over the wall of the compound and disappeared into the night.

Natasha placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Let's go. The police would be here soon."

Natasha and the others had arrived in a different car, so she volunteered to sit in Steve's car to drive so that he could take care of Wanda in the backseat. As they left the mansion, Steve wrapped his arms around a shivering Wanda and whispered comforting comments into her ear.

"Steve... you came for me..." Wanda said for the third time and Steve's heart broke. What Fisk had done may or may not have broken her inside and he hated seeing her like this. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he cuddled Wanda. "Of course I came for you, Wanda. I would never abandon you. You are way too precious. I would never leave you behind."

Wanda cried loudly as she sobbed into his shirt. Her cries before had been small, short tears of shock, but now she was crying full tears of pain and humiliation and Steve cried alongside her. "I swear....if anyone does this to you again.... I swear.." He said bitterly.

Though she knew he could hear her, Natasha sniffed as she wiped tears off her face. She had never seen someone as broken as Wanda and the reality of HYDRA's brutality shocked and scared her to her core. Wanda had endured so much and just when she was rebuilding her life after what happened to Pietro, she was shattered to pieces again by HYDRA. She heard her own gasps for air as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Wanda had been tortured, but to Natasha, it wasn't just Wanda. To Natasha, it was her non-biological sister that had been tortured.

Gradually, Wanda's sobbing and wailing grew lesser and out of exhaustion, she slept. Steve kept his arms around her the whole time, silently beating himself up for the whole incident that happened to her. If only HYDRA weren't such fucking cunts, he thought to himself. Such was his hatred towards the evil organization that he didn't care about the vulgarity of his thoughts anymore. He was aware that he was walking down the same path Wanda did when she lost Pietro, but he didn't care. In fact, he welcomed the pain, the darkness. All the more strength to beat up bags later.

Natasha parked the car at the car park and Steve carried Wanda into her bathroom. He awoke her gently and helped her shimmy out of the Captain America costume. He grabbed a chair and placed it in the bathroom and told Wanda to sit on it. Then, he pulled down the shower nozzle and a scrubber and began to wash her. Under normal circumstances, Steve would've blushed uncontrollably, seeing Wanda naked, but the tension he felt and the harsh treatment of Wanda gave him no feeling except hatred towards HYDRA. 

He sang her a lullaby, something from the forties, as he scrubbed her back ever so gently. The thick foam lathered onto her back as he moved the scrubber up and down, careful to not touch any parts that he thought she might feel discomfort.

He shampooed her hair, untangling the knots in her thick brown hair. Wanda sighed as the hot water ran down her head. After the bath, she turned around and gave Steve a tight hug, unaware that she had soaked him, but he didn't mind. Steve just rubbed soothing circles on her bare back. When they pulled away, Steve gave Wanda a sad smile. "I'm gonna get you some clothes. Is a T-shirt, a sweater and long pants fine?"

Wanda nodded and he left the room. He returned a few minutes later just as she wrapped herself in a large towel. Tucked under his elbow, Steve carried a bundle of clothing and he carried a plate of sandwiches on his other hand. "I...uh... got some sandwiches. If you're hungry, that is... Here." Steve handed her the clothes and set the plate on her desk before turning away to let her change. When she was done, he scanned his eyes around the room and noticed a guitar resting against the wall. He remembered that Clint had taught and given her the guitar before he retired.

Wanda followed his gaze as he picked up the guitar and sat on the edge of her bed. She crawled over to Steve's side as he strummed the guitar. She let out a faint giggle as he played, or tried to play the simple melody she heard him singing earlier.

Needless to say, it did not turn out very well and Wanda took the guitar from him. "That's not how you play it, Steve." She tuned it for a few seconds and strummed out a tune she remembered while living in Sokovia. It was a slow, sad tune and the way Wanda expressed herself in the music brought tears to Steve's eyes once more. It was like the music was part of her, understood her suffering and experienced it before. The simple tune of the music was nice, but sad and melancholy and Steve held Wanda once she finished playing. He held her like that for a few minutes before he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Steve laid her on the bed and tucked her under the covers. He decided to leave her table lamp on and he planted a small kiss on her head before leaving.

-

"How is she?" Natasha asked as he emerged from her room.

Steve sighed. "She's sleeping, but I suspect whatever Fisk did had broken her inside. I just hope it's not permanent."

He hadn't taken a shower yet and he was quite thankful he didn't. He wanted to get some frustrations out of his system and left to the gym floor. Wrapping his arms in a layer of bandages, he proceeded to hit the bag slow. Soft, controlled punches that produced consistent rhythms and he allowed his mind to roam free.

HYDRA. The very word ignites hate in Steve's mind. They had captured Bucky, tortured him and brainwashed him. They had turned brother against brother and he grimaced as he applied more force into his hits.

Next, Wanda. They had tortured her as well. Seeing Bucky before had broken his heart, but now? Wanda was a different story, but it hurt just as much as Bucky. She had suffered so much and this was what HYDRA planned. They planned to break down everything he loved, everything he stood for. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he cursed. He had never cried so much before, but it hurt. The way HYDRA destroyed what he loved hurt so much and Steve's punches grew more inconsistent and dangerous. His hits applying so much force that the bag swang back and forth wildly and with a grunt of pure anger, he unleashed a blow so strong that the bag unhooked itself, flying a few feet before striking a wall and fell down, sand pouring out of it.

Steve heaved in a deep breath before taking in another bag. He hooked it up and began punching it again. But as before, his frustrations got hold of him and the same thing happened. Before He knew it, he had punched cleanly through five punching bags before he sat down, panting.

"You've been busy." Sam's voice echoed through the gym. He emerged from the elevator, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "It's 1AM. Everybody's sleeping. What are you doing here?"

"Just beating down my thoughts. What brings you here?"

"Hell, I could hear you all the way upstairs. You're tense." Sam approached a sweaty Steve. "HYDRA's gone for now. Get some rest." He clapped Steve's shoulder and went upstairs as Steve cleared up and headed to his room. After taking a bath, he laid down and tried to sleep, but the moment he closed his eyes, images of The Winter Soldier flooded his mind. Soon, they were replaced by images of the broken witch. The results of HYDRA's sheet cruelty. Steve tossed and turned for about an hour before hearing a scream that he instantly recognized as Wanda's.

Steve raced out of his room and approached her room. He opened the door and Wanda was writhing in her bed, tossing and turning, sweat visible on her clammy face. Steve went beside her and held her as she struggled. "Wanda, wake up. It's only a dream. Wanda!"

The young witch opened her red-rimmed eyes slowly, staring into the eyes of the captain. She threw her arms around him and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Steve could feel her shivering and he motioned the others who had arrived at Wanda's room to go out. Vision seemed reluctant but he heeded the captain's command, closing the door behind him.

Wanda raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and he brought her head close to his chest. "Any time you want to talk about it, I'm here." He whispered.

She listened to the steady beat of his heart, using the rhythm of the beats to steady herself. "I dreamt of Pietro... and Fisk."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Pietro and I. We didn't have powers, and Fisk snapped his neck like a twig, right before me. I was chained and he... he..."

Steve was getting increasingly worried. Even Fisk haunted her in her dreams now. "It's okay. It was only just a dream. You're safe. You're safe." Steve gave her a small smile and he got up to leave, but Wanda tugged at his sleeve. "I don't want to be alone.... please stay."

And so he did. He stayed by her side as she drifted off to sleep once more and soon, with the comfort and warmth from Wanda's petite body, he felt his own eyes grow heavy as well. With a deep sigh, he held Wanda close to him and buried his head into her hair and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Steve awoke to the scent of strawberry shampoo. He opened his eyes and found out that Wanda had long woken up, but instead chose to snuggle against his sleeping form after her shower. He sat up and Wanda, feeling his body shift, got up and stared at him. "Good Morning." Her voice was small. 

"Mornin'. " He responded. In the sunlight, Wanda looked beautiful, but her expression looked haunted and her eyes darted around the room trying to detect unseeable enemies. Steve followed her gaze as she looked up and down wildly like a caged animal."Hey, it's alright." He assured her and she looked at him. 

"I'm sorry... It's just ...." Her voice trailed away. 

Steve rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I understand. You want me to talk to Sam? Y'know, to help you out?" 

Wanda gave a faint nod and Steve left the room. She noticed the stale sandwiches Steve had brought the night before and felt a little guilty as she threw them into the bin. 

She went back to her bed and sat down. Suddenly, the wall beside her shimmered and she yelped. But it wasn't so much as fear, more of surprise. Being trapped in HYDRA's basement had instilled in her a fear of spooky rooms and doors. But this shimmering light sparked her curiosity and a few seconds later, Vision's body popped through the wall. "Hello, Wanda." 

"Vis, " She forced a smile on her face as the android emerged from the wall, his pink face as soft and charming as ever. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine." She lied, but Vision didn't buy it. He took a sit on her bed. "You're not, Wanda. I can feel it. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Somehow, Wanda felt herself open up more to Vision then Steve. It wasn't that Steve was a bad listener, but she still viewed him as more of a legend then a human, and though he was everything she ever wanted, she felt that she couldn't bring herself to talk to him much about her problems when he seemed to have an unlimited amount of problems of his own. He had been a tower of strength and security for her and she did not want to burden him with her problems. 

Vision was different, however. Wanda felt more open with the android simply because Vision didn't originate from an organic body. He was different. Steve might've been different as well, once, but everyone had gotten used to him that it was hard to think him of the scrawny kid back in Brooklyn. But for Vision, people don't quite get him, and that was something she could share and relate to. People viewed him as a freak, an abomination, and Wanda understood that feeling. 

She sighed. "I've been having nightmares." 

Vision placed his hand on hers."What about?" 

She shivered, feeling the cold metallic skin of his hand on hers. "Pietro and Fisk..." 

Vision grimaced. "What Fisk did to you was unthinkable. I cannot understand how you hold up after what you've been through." 

Wanda shook her head, her brown hair flailing, a pained smile suppressed on her lips. "I am barely holding on, Vision. I'm scared. What if they come for me? They told me that they captured me just to get revenge on Steve. What's stopping them from doing the same thing again?" 

"Us." Vision answered confidently. "If they come again, I'll not restrain myself like I did yesterday, I promise." 

Wanda sniffed. "We should not talk about my problems.." She turned to Vision, attempting a bright smile. "What did you do? How do you merge in through the wall?" 

Vision laughed. "Well, I lowered my density just enough to phase through the wall. I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" 

Wanda smiled in return. "No, but it is not so good if you did that while others are in this room." 

A knock on the door brought Wanda to her feet and she stood as Steve opened her door. He saw Vision, and although he did not say anything insulting or bad, she felt Steve's emotions of envy and mild jealousy and she felt puzzled. Steve's face was void of any feelings, however and she marveled at how he was able to mask what he felt. "Oh, you guys are talking? It's fine. I'll talk to you later." He said to Wanda, his smile doing a poor job of covering the disappointment he felt. 

"It's okay. I was just leaving. " Vision called. 

" You sure? Take the time you need. Wanda needs more people in her life." Steve let out a low chuckle. 

"It's fine, Steve. We've talked enough." Vision said, as he walked towards the door, acknowledging Steve's name for the first time. 

Steve stopped Vision as he was about to leave. "Thank you, Vision. You've helped her a lot. She needs you." 

"She needs you too, Steve." Vision smiled and Steve nodded. As Vision left, he turned to Wanda. "Sam had said that your case is a bit out of his league." 

Wanda slumped. "I'm scared, Steve." 

Steve nodded. "I know. I am too." 

She gazed at him. "But you're the bravest person I know. How can you feel scared? I mean, are you even capable of that emotion?" 

Steve laughed. "I think you're mistaking bravery with fearlessness." 

"Is there a difference?" 

"Very much so. Fearlessness means that you feel no fear whatsoever. Bravery, on the other hand, means that you overcome your fear to face your challenges. It doesn't mean that you're not scared, but you gather your nerves and stand your ground against what scares you. That's bravery." 

"I don't think I'm brave." She whispered. 

"Nonsense. When you joined The Avengers when you knew your brother may not have approved, that's bravery. When you stood your ground against Bucky in the Smithsonian, that's bravery. When you shared your greatest fears and insecurities with me, Vision or Nat, that's bravery. " 

Wanda felt herself flare up. She had never been spoken of so highly before and she threw her arms around Steve's waist, resting her head against his ribs. She felt Steve's hand slid behind her as he rubbed her back softly. 

When she pulled away, she blushed softly as Steve held her hand. "You want to go out? You've been in your room all morning. And Tony said that his psychiatrist told him that what you need is friends, family and care and lots of fresh air. I'll take you wherever you want to go." 

Wanda smiled softly. "I would love to. But..." Her hand slid up his wrist into his forearm. "My, um..hurts..and I can hardly walk." She blushed harder and Steve raised his eyebrows, before understanding. Somehow he blushed harder then her at her comment. "Yeah, sure... Wow...alright.. Ok... Next time then." He stuttered and Wanda silenced him with a light kiss that he happily melted into. 

He gave her a giddy smile as he stood. "I'm gonna buy lunch. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. You want anything?" 

"McDonald's would be nice." She answered quietly. 

"Anything in particular?" 

"Burger, fries, drink and ice cream." She said softly and Steve smiled happily. It was just yesterday that she got tortured and although she was nearly traumatized, her mental strength was very strong. Already she was showing signs of recovery, and although he knew that some things needed time, he was happy that there was any improvement at all. 

After Steve left, Wanda buried herself with her guitar, playing happy tunes to distract herself from the harsh environment of reality. But she wasn't feeling up to it and soon, she placed her guitar aside, opting to listen to classical music instead. Natasha had told her that music therapy was one of the ways Bruce calmed himself down when he had one of his fits. 

No sooner had she put on her headphones when Natasha's head peeked in through her door. "How are you, Wanda?" 

"I'm scared, but Steve told me not to think about it." 

"He's right." Natasha smiled. "You shouldn't dwell on your fears. Overcome them. You're strong, Wanda." 

Wanda shook her head. "Steve told me that too, but I don't want to be called strong. I want to feel strong." 

Natasha chuckled. "I can help you with that. If there's anything I appreciated from the Red Room, it's my mental strength." 

Wanda broke down and hugged Natasha. Natasha looked confused as she hugged Wanda back. "I know it's hard to stay strong. But you're doing fine. You're the strongest, most strong willed individual I've ever known. You'll make through this." 

Wanda whimpered as she sobbed into Natasha's shoulder. "I can't do this anymore. I'm terrified. I don't want to be weak...but ...I'm just so scared of everything now." 

Natasha kept the younger woman's head on her shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault. Crying doesn't make you weak. It means that you've been strong for too long. It's natural. Have you ever seen Steve cry?" 

"Y-yes." 

"And does he seem weak to you?" 

"No. Never." 

"There you have it. Wanda, Steve loves you. I love you. We all do. We want to help. My door is always open for you, okay?" Natasha smiled and she suddenly realized that this was how being an older sister felt like. She felt a mixture of feelings all directed at Wanda. Love, affection and kindness and it brought tears to Natasha's eyes that she, an assassin, was capable of such emotions 

Wanda felt Natasha weeping underneath her as well and felt incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to.." 

Natasha laughed through her tears."It's fine Wanda. It seems that you bring out the best of me. Thank you, Wanda." 

Wanda looked confused but she smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an early chapter, because I feel like updating. 
> 
> Too much crying for one chapter. I'm sorry. I suck at emotional scenes. And depression scenes.. And crying scenes. Actually, I suck at writing in general but if you liked it, well... You know what to do ☺


	11. Reunion

A week after being an emotional wreck, Wanda decided that she wanted to go out and Steve was happy to oblige. She had been crying into his shoulder almost every day of the whole week and Steve had not even complained. She could sense no unwillingness in him as well, which puzzled Wanda.They were secretly dating, but still, she didn't understand him. He seemed to mask his emotions, whether outwardly or inwardly and that made Wanda desperate to know him more. She had never seen or felt such a strong willed individual before. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her out of her room. 

"Oh, to somewhere with a bit of trees, a bit of nature. You'll definitely love it. We'll be staying there for a few days." He smiled as he held her hand. 

Steve had placed Natasha in charge in his absence and warned her that the rest of the team wasn't allowed to know his plans for Wanda. Natasha had accepted immediately as she liked, no, loved being in charge and had agreed to his terms. 

They entered the car park after packing and Steve drove. As they had left early in the morning to avoid detection from the others, Steve felt his stomach rumble and he looked over at Wanda. "Hey, you wanna eat something?" 

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Well, I'm hungry, so I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get some food at that Burger King outlet there."

Wanda brightened a little. "I-I love burgers."

Steve's smile widened."Then let's go get some." He pulled on a cap and a pair of glasses and they went into the restaurant. Steve's ears pricked as he heard the news and he told the waitress to turn the volume louder. 

"It's been a week since the death of Wilson Fisk in a case that left the police baffled. Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson, two young lawyers that were working on Fisk's case have successfully exposed the former candidate of mayorcy for ideas of bribery as well as blackmail to get what he wants." The news reporter spoke. 

Steve sighed in his seat, his mind reeling. Matthew Murdock, he thought. So this was the Daredevil. The blind crime fighting vigilante. 

Wanda skimmed her hands across his knuckles. "Steve?"

Steve gave her a smile."It's nothin'. Why don't you order something to eat?" He glanced around under his cap. It was relatively early and there were not many people. As Wanda nodded and left to queue up, Steve watched her from his seat and smiled. She definitely needs this trip, he thought to himself. He knew that the place he was taking her to was peaceful enough for her to unwind and talk to him about stuff she wanted. 

Steve glanced down as he thought, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself. But to no avail, people started swarming around him and asking for autographs and he just sat there awkwardly, politely refusing their requests. Suddenly, in unison, the crowd's eyes turned red and they lost interest in Steve as Wanda infiltrated their minds, keeping them at bay. With a start, Steve realized that this was one of her first powers that she had displayed to him when they were still new to each other. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but it still impressed him so much that he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek as she sat down. 

With dread in his mind, he hoped that he had not been caught on camera doing that. When they finished their meal, they continued their journey and Wanda seemed slightly curious about their destination. Steve didn't reply though, thinking it was better to leave it as a surprise. 

After a lengthy three hour drive, Wanda had fallen asleep and Steve finally pulled up at the driveway. He glanced at the familiar figure just outside the house and Steve woke Wanda up as the figure walked over to their car. She rubbed her eyes and brightened up happily when she saw him grinning at them. 

"Hey, kid." Clint said. "Glad you're here."

Wanda jumped out of the car and hugged Clint tightly as he laughed."Whoa, kid! You missed me?" 

"Barton." Steve smiled. 

"Rogers. Damn, let's get inside. Laura's preparing apple pie and by God, if you've never eaten her pies before, you've never lived."

Clint ushered them in and introduced Wanda to his kids as they did not attend Pietro's funeral before grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him into the backyard. "How is she?" 

Steve had explained the events of Wanda's rape to him the night before and Clint seemed upset. Steve shrugged. "It's been a week, and she's improving, but y'know, getting her to interact with nature and stuff seems to help her and speed her recovery."

Clint nodded. "It's good that she's recovering. Hell, it's too peaceful here, but life's good. Cooper is eager to shoot his first deer and Nathaniel's five months old now. It's hard without WiFi, but we actually get things done."

Steve grinned. "Damn.. I've said that this life is over for me, but..." 

Clint patted his shoulder. "You'll get there." Suddenly, his eye twitched and he chuckled. "Wait.. Wait... Are you and Wanda..."

"Clint..." 

"Oh my God, Steve. That's why you're the only one that accompanied her."

"Clint..." Steve warned. 

"I'm sorry," He laughed. "But screw it. She's good for you. Gives you something to think about when fighting aliens and other shitstacks from space. Hell, you guys are perfect."

"I love her." Steve admitted. "She's the only one that has captured my heart since Peggy."

"Does she know?" 

"We're dating, but I'm not sure if she knows that I care for her on such an emotional level."

Clint shrugged. "Yeah... Y'know what? Why are we talking bout this? We're supposed to be tough men. Let's go in." He joked.

Steve laughed as he followed Clint inside the farmhouse. He saw Laura feeding Nathaniel as Wanda sat nearby, eating her pie. Lila was standing behind Wanda, carefully braiding her hair as Cooper sat nearby, eating his pie and eyeing Wanda nervously. 

"Hey Coop? Buddy?" Clint called out. "Can you share a room with Lila for the time being? Uhh, Uncle Steve here needs a room."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Wanda takes the room. I'll crash on the couch."

"Nonsense." Wanda replied. "You're sleeping in the room whether you like it or not."

Steve smiled as he lugged their bags to the room. Cooper's room was beautifully furnished, although a bit childish but Steve appreciated the innocent atmosphere the room held . Although Cooper's bed was large enough for the both of them, Steve wanted to give Wanda more space and comfort and he pointed to the floor. "You take the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Steve..." Wanda warned. 

"Come on, Wanda. I'm a soldier. I've slept on mud and in trenches before. The floor is a luxury compared to those."

"And how long ago were those events?" Wanda challenged. 

"70 years ago?" 

"It happened too long ago. You would not be used to a surface as hard as the floor anymore."

Steve chuckled. "One does not exactly forget those events. I remember sleeping-" 

Wanda shut him off. "You're sleeping on the bed and that's final. Besides..." Her voice dropped. "I.... I still have nightmares sometimes. I don't want to be alone on the bed by myself."

Steve smiled and relented. "Alright. But if you're uncomfortable..."

"I've slept with Pietro in spaces much tighter then the bed. I will be fine."

Steve nodded his head as Laura Barton knocked and entered. "I'm really sorry for the set up. Clint didn't tell me you were coming. I hope the hospitality is acceptable?"

Steve grinned. "It's completely fine, Laura. The room has a really....homey feel to it. Thanks a lot."

Wanda agreed. "This place is beautiful.. You have a beautiful home and family, Ms Barton."

Laura smiled happily. "Please, call me Laura." She looked around apologetically. "I'm afraid there's nothing much to do here except enjoy the scenery and the tranquil silence. We have a lake in the woods, though. Sometimes we take the kids there to swim."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, we'll be sure to check it out."

"Do you guys need any directions?'

Steve shook his head. "I think we're fine. It'll do us some good to explore the woods on our own. Y'know, get a feeling of familiarity around this place for ourselves."

Laura nodded as she left. "If you guys need any help, just let me know."

"Will do. Thanks, Laura."

Steve unpacked his stuff as Wanda took a book out from her backpack. Steve glanced at the cover and smiled. "Pride and Prejudice. It's a good book."

Wanda blushed. "I, um, love reading. Is that a problem?" She asked nervously, her accent sounding thicker due to the jitters she felt. 

"No, no. Not at all. I actually love seeing someone with a deep appreciation for literature. These days, life is so busy that there's no time to just sit back and read a good book." Steve winked at her. He took out his sketchpad and headed out. 

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked curiously. 

"Oh, just to the lake Laura spoke about. Gonna draw there. Maybe even lend one of Clint's rods to fish."

"Can I come?"

"Can I stop you?" Steve joked. "If you want to, you're more then welcome to join me."

Wanda grabbed her book and hopped from the bed as she followed Steve. Laura's eyes perked at the sight of them but did not say anything. 

They strolled about the woods silently, each enjoying the peaceful quiet of the woods. Their shoulders bumped occasionally and Wanda leaned her head onto Steve's shoulder. He smelt slightly sweaty, but she didn't mind and she breathed in deeply, inhaling his warm scent.

After a short walk, Steve's ears perked up when he heard the sound of running water. He gripped Wanda's hand, pulling her gently towards the sound and they arrived at the lake. The water was a gentle shade of green, and the lake stretched all the way to the other side of the mainland, surrounded by lush green trees. Wanda heard Steve's gasp of amazement and she looked at him. His eyes were shining and he sat under a tree, getting a good look across the lake before stroking his sketchpad. 

Wanda couldn't blame him. The place was beautiful. It was quiet, serene and peaceful and it reminded her of Sokovia. She walked closer to the shore, her shoes crunching against the rocks and she stood with her eyes closed, feeling the breeze on her face, the gentle lapping of the waves against her shoes.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve called, his arm moving swiftly across the paper sheet.

She turned back to him with a small smile. "I don't know. I just love the peace and quietness of this place."

Steve placed his sketchpad aside and walked towards her. He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I agree... This place is phenomenal." His eyes skimmed across the shore and he saw a boat tied to a tree. He walked over to it and smiled. "Wanna go out into the water?" 

"Steve, that could be anybody's boat. Shouldn't you think to find the owner of the boat first?"

Steve opened the boat's compartments, rummaging through a few papers before inspecting one closely. "Registered to a Clinton Barton. Climb on."

Wanda laughed. "We shouldn't..." She stopped, a small part of her brain telling her to just go with it. "Okay... but what should we tell Clint?" 

"Who said anything about telling him about this?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "But we're using his stuff without his permission. What if he found out?" 

Steve gave her a cheeky grin. "We'll tell him IF he found out."

Wanda shook her head but smiled nevertheless."Steven Grant Rogers. You have some nerve."

"Don't forget I was in the war, Wanda."

Steve smiled as he undid the knots. Then, he pulled the boat from the shore into the water. Even with Wanda on it, the boat did not weigh much and he lugged it with relative ease. After that, he pulled out the oars and stared rowing out into the open lake. 

Wanda untied her braids, letting her hair flow back and allowing the wind to run through it. The boat had a small roof to shelter them from the weather, but Wanda sat in the open, letting the sun warm her face and in the light, Steve thought she looked beautiful. 

He smiled, and annoyingly, his heart fluttered. They were dating, but he had not told her he loved her. Yes, they had confessed that they were attracted to each other, but Steve knew that Wanda didn't know that he cares for her on such a deep level. He stopped rowing and admired her features. Her long dark hair, her happy and carefree expression, like she had forgotten all her troubles. Her smooth, pale thighs and her dainty feet. If one didn't know her better, they would've thought Wanda was a delicate, fragile creature, but Steve knew that she was far from delicate or fragile. Sensitive, yes, but never those two. 

"What?" Wanda looked across at him, an expression of embarrassment mixed with amusement on her face. 

"Oh, uh..." Steve blushed. He was never one to talk to women in awkward moments like these. He had had many one on one talks with Wanda before, but those usually involve a problem of some kind. Talking about nothing in general was a much harder difficulty for Steve. He had never learned to talk to a dame outside work. Never with Peggy, and certainly never with Wanda. 

"Steve...? Are you feeling okay?" Wanda's expression had changed to one of concern and Steve chuckled shyly. "Uh, yeah." He looked over the side of the boat, into the crystal clear bluish-green water. "Care to swim?" 

Wanda smiled. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I've not got my swimming wear with me."

"Don't need it. Just hop right in with whatever you have on."

"I'd rather not." Wanda laughed as she leaned back into the shelter with her book in her hands. "Reading appeals more to me."

Steve pouted as he took his shirt off. Wanda's heart thumped against her ears as she did her best to not stare into Steve's bare abs. Unfortunately, he caught the occasional glance she gave him and he smirked at her. "Changed your mind?" 

Wanda shook her head, resisting the urge to take her top off and jump in the water as well. Steve sighed in defeat as he looked over the edge of the boat. "Water doesn't seem too deep, though-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Wanda had conjured a small hex, pushing him straight into the water.

Wanda couldn't contain her laughter as Steve fell into the lake with a splash. His head emerged a few seconds later, his face covered with a playful scowl. "That's the way it is, Maximoff? That's the way you want to play? You're on."

"I'm sorry." Wanda said between mouthfuls of laughter. She kept her book aside leaned against the edge of the boat, but Steve had dived underwater and was nowhere to be found. "Steve? Steve? Steven Rogers, I swear-" 

Wanda felt the boat jerk violently as Steve emerged from the other side, tilting the boat left and right. Wanda heard herself squeal in delightful surprise before she lost her balance and toppled overboard. The cold water awoke her senses and bubbles of laughter escaped her mouth. Steve appeared beside her a second later and she pushed him away playfully before going to the surface for air. 

Steve's head popped out of the water as well and he laughed. "Oh, God. That was amazing."

Wanda swam over to him, whispering into his ear. "I hate you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, feeling warmth radiating from his bare body. Steve wrapped his arms around her as well, his arms snaking around her waist. The water had caused her shirt to cling tightly to her body and Steve could feel every curve. He can't help but feel aroused, as Wanda's body felt so good against his, but he kept his hands to himself, not wanting to get into anything, especially since she had been sexually tortured not too long ago.

They held each other in comfortable silence, allowing the gentle current of the water to sway them left and right, and Wanda buried her head against Steve's chest, kissing his collarbone and running her fingers slowly across his dark blonde hair. Steve moaned contentedly as he rubbed small circles on her back. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Wanda pulled away from him and used her powers to propel herself up and onto the boat. She gave Steve an encouraging smile as he swam over and tried to climb onboard, but his size and weight caused the boat to tilt violently, nearly throwing Wanda overboard again. 

Steve smiled, embarrassed. "A little help here, please?" 

Wanda grinned cockily. "No, Steve. You either have to climb back up yourself or pull me and the boat back to dry land."

"Please?" 

Wanda shook her head, droplets of water falling down. "No. That's what happens when you make me swim when I don't want to."

"You can't deny that you had a great time."

"Answer is still no."

Steve sighed and gave her one of his infamous puppy eyes. The deep blue color of his pupils seemed to hold all sorts of innocence, making Wanda feel guilty. She tried resisting, but Steve looked just like a huge, cuddly puppy and she felt herself stretching forth her arm to pull him up. 

Wanda shook her head and retracted her arm just as Steve lunged for it. He gave her a playful scowl and she smiled evilly in return. Using her powers, she conjured a hex and lifted Steve up from the water. Steve grinned happily, but started to panic when she lifted him higher and higher into the sky. "Wanda? Wanda? What are you doing?" 

She stopped her magic, and Steve began to free fall back into the lake and Wanda used her hex to stop him just before his face hit the water. Steve's eyes were shut and his teeth was chattering, probably from fear or cold or both. She brought him into the boat and started laughing when she saw Steve. His face was white and his expression fearful. She brought him in for a hug while laughing. "I'm so sorry, Steve. But that was the best thing I've ever done. You should've seen your face!" 

Steve overcame his shock and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna kill you, Maximoff." He pulled away and smiled. "But that was a neat trick. With a bit of practice, maybe we could use that technique to get into places we cannot reach."

He rowed the boat back to the shore and Wanda pouted at him. "I didn't even get to read."

Steve smiled. "It's getting late. I'll bring you here again tomorrow if you want."

"That would be great. Thank you, Steve."

Steve hummed happily as he rowed back to shore. Clint stood there alone, smirking as Steve hopped out and tied the boat to the tree. "Whose boat is that, I wonder?"

" I don't know." Steve replied. "Registered to a Clinton Barton. Who's that?" 

Clint sighed. "Tony's humor has rubbed off you, badly, I might add." 

Steve laughed as Clint gave him a playful punch. Clint inspected his boat, frowning slightly at the patches of water on the deck. "Did none of you bring towels?" He asked Steve and Wanda.

Wanda shook her head, droplets of water falling off her and she smiled at Clint. "I wasn't planning on swimming, but Steve tilted the boat."

Clint laughed, shaking his head. "Glad you guys have had fun. Come on to the house. Laura's roasting chicken for dinner."

At the sound of food, Wanda's stomach grumbled and she ran towards the house, leaving the two men behind. 

"You told her yet?" 

"Jesus, Clint. You're worse then Tony." 

Steve watched as Wanda dissappeared back into the woods. He was very fond of Wanda and he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he was afraid that she'd reject him. Women wanted Steve Rogers because of his body, not his personality. No one cared about that. It was one of the many reasons why Steve has turned down so many of the women Natasha had tried to set him up with. He wanted people to love him, not the serum. 

With that in mind, Steve made his way to the house, his thoughts agonizingly wistful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter. I wanted to make this longer, but realized that it would take too long since I was busy this week and I promised that I'd update this week, so here you go.


	12. Strolling

Wanda awoke, screaming with tears in her eyes. She struggled and squirmed in her bed as Steve's eyes snapped open. He turned on the bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. "Wanda, you're dreaming. Wanda, wake up!" 

Her eyes glowed red as she opened them and the furniture around the room levitated a few feet. Steve shook her body gently. "Wanda, stay with me. Wake up!" 

The furniture crashed on the floor as the red fog cleared from her eyes. She looked around in confusion, before noticing that she was still in Cooper's room in Clint's farmhouse. She turned to Steve before sobbing loudly into his shirt. Steve kept his arm around her as she wailed loud, painful moans of fear. He kissed her scalp repeatedly, whispering comforting comments into her ear. 

The door opened and Clint's head poked in. He looked concerned as he entered. "What happened?" 

"Nightmare." Steve replied, still holding onto her. 

"I'll get a glass of water." Clint said and went out. After he returned, he set the glass of water on the desk and left Steve alone to comfort Wanda. 

Wanda drank the water, taking small sips at a time to calm herself down as Steve stroked her back softly. He gave her a soft smile. "You want to talk about it?" 

"I'm sorry..." She muttered. "I've waken up everyone in this house..." 

"Hey, I had nightmares every night for a whole month when I first woke up from the ice." 

Wanda nodded before hugging Steve again. She felt so small compared to him and she enjoyed the pleasant warmth emitting from him. Steve didn't even protest as he held her close, letting her hear his heartbeat. 

After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away. "I had a nightmare....a horrible dream and it felt so real..." 

"It's not." Steve said firmly. "You're real. Those dreams are not." 

She nodded as he waited. When she felt ready, she took a deep breath. "The dream... It's not about me anymore.." 

"Yeah? Then what is it about?" 

"I dreamt about Pietro... I was reliving the moment he died.. Except that it happened right in front of my eyes this time.. God, it's been 5 months, why do I still dream of that horrible moment?" 

Steve chose his words carefully. "You love your brother. You don't want to lose him. So maybe your mind conjures up these images to let you know he still lives somewhere in your heart." 

"But why can't it be happy memories? Why must it be his death? It's so scary and that's not even the end of it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ultron returned and this time... He... He killed you. I don't want to lose you too." 

Steve gave her a tight smile. "You dreamt of my death? Wanda, I'm here. I'll always be here if you need me." 

She nodded her head and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Wanda asked. "Do you still have nightmares from your life in the forties?" 

Steve drew in a low chuckle. "Yeah, I do. I've had dreams of falling into the ice.. Bucky falling from the train and other stuff, but nothing has scared me more then when the Skull pulled his mask off, revealing the grotesque and deformed face underneath. And then there are those dreams about Peggy..." He sounded wistful and Wanda inched closer to him. She listened intently as Steve moaned about his dreams of lost opportunities, of what might have been. 

"Your lover... Peggy. Does she still live? What does she look like?" 

Steve pulled his wallet from the desk and pulled out a small photograph. The old paper was tinged yellow with age, but the individual profiles of the people there were still clear. Wanda took a look at it before jabbing her finger at a small scrawny young man in his twenties. "This must be you, yes?"

"Yeah. And this is Bucky." He pointed at a well built, muscular man standing next to Steve in the photo. She took in his innocent but mischievous look, like he might play a prank on anyone in the photograph. 

"He's cute. Before he became scary." She commented. Steve let out a smile and she looked at a woman standing on the other side of Steve. She had beautiful brown shoulder length curls and her warm chocolate eyes and rosy lips. Wanda heard Steve sigh and she felt a tinge of jealousy. Peggy was beautiful and Wanda felt herself comparing her own appearance with Peggy's. 

"That's Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. Founder of SHIELD and my first love." Steve sounded melancholic and Wanda gazed at the photograph. She pointed at another man standing beside Peggy. "And this man?" 

"Howard Stark. Tony's father and one of my best friends, although I view him as a potential love rival. Tony takes a lot after him. His laid back lifestyle, his charm.... Only difference is that Howard designed the Ironman suits. Tony created them." 

She let out a small laugh, all traces of her previous nightmare forgotten. Her eyes skimmed across the picture again, resting on scrawny Steve. In the picture, Steve looked weak, and maybe even shorter than her. But his eyes were the same. The deep hard set of blue eyes that said 'I can do this' was something that current Steve had as well. 

Wanda breathed in slowly. Steve had obviously changed a lot after the serum. Physically, maybe but not mentally. She kissed his cheek softly. "Do you miss your old life?" 

"I do.... God.. I do. But maybe the modern era isn't as bad as I thought it would be. There are some things I actually appreciate far more then my life in the forties." 

"Like?" 

"I don't know.. The Internet, maybe? Or the fact that there's pretty much peace between countries these days. I appreciate the food too. God, Chinese food was rare back then. And then there's....uh.." Steve's voice broke off. 

"What?" 

He cleared his throat nervously. "I appreciate, no, love the company of a certain young woman. I love the fact that she's right here, snuggled against me, listening to me ramble on and on. God, she's beautiful and I love her." 

Wanda blushed deeply, but she was smiling. "When did you start loving her?" She asked softly. 

"I've felt a connection with her after she lost someone important to her. Then, she agreed to go on an outing with me, and maybe, I got attracted to her when she smiled. She's so beautiful. She's kind, strong, funny and I think she should be charged for stealing my heart." Steve avoided any mentions of rape in case it triggered Wanda's memories. "And now, she's right here with me, and I'm scared that she won't accept me." 

Wanda laughed. "She won't accept you today..." She stopped when Steve's eyes fell. Hastily, she continued. "She can't accept you today because she already has for a long time." With that, she leaned in closer and kissed him. A good, slow long kiss that Steve happily melted into. When she pulled back for breath, Steve smiled happily. "You're the only one who has stolen my heart since Peggy." He confessed. "I love you, Wanda Maximoff. God, I love you." 

"I love you too." She happily snuggled against his chest, listening to the firm rhythm of his heartbeat and soon, she fell asleep, her nightmares no longer tormenting her.

***

Wanda awoke to the sound of Steve's breathing next to her. She had fallen asleep across his chest and she smiled before realizing that she was drooling onto his shirt. She pulled away, her face red with embarrassment and hoped that the wet strain of her saliva will dry before Steve wakes up. 

Unfortunately, the moment she moved away, Steve grumbled, wanting the familiar feeling of her head against his chest. When it was not to be, he opened his glazed blue eyes and yawned, before giving a sleepy, lopsided grin to Wanda. "Mornin', Wanda." 

Steve let out another yawn and he stretched before feeling the wet patch on his shirt against his chest. He looked confused and he turned to Wanda, an eyebrow raised. "Did you drool again?" 

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Wanda replied, her face hot. 

Steve laughed. "You're cute when you're nervous. Your accent sounds thicker and your pale cheeks flush a deep red." He leaned forward but hesitated, asking Wanda a silent permission. She leaned forward too, but upon realizing that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet, her cheeks flared again and she ran into the bathroom, flashing Steve a shy smile before disappearing inside.

Steve laughed at her reaction and proceeded to make the bed. He fluffed the pillows and folded the blankets before pulling apart the curtains, allowing the warm sunlight to fill up the room. He turned when the bathroom door clicked open, revealing a freshly washed Wanda. She was wearing a deep red t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was damp and Steve resisted the urge to run his fingers and comb it. Her bright green eyes were filled with amusement and Steve marveled at how she could recover so quickly just only after days since she was tortured. 

"Go on down." He said. "My turn to shower."

Wanda nodded and gathered her dirty clothes before heading downstairs as Steve took off his shirt and pants. He stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to seep away the morning chill. When he finished, he dressed himself and combed his hair as his phone started ringing. "Hello?" 

"How are you and the witch?" Natasha's snarky voice rang from the speaker. 

Steve sighed. He counted to three before replying. "Are you on speaker mode? Are the others there?" 

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Rogers!" Natasha attempted to sound hurt. "After all we've been through, you-" 

"Natasha."

"Alright, fine. No one's with me. You haven't answered my question."

"Yeah. Wanda's getting better. She's actually really happy. This trip is great."

"That's awesome." Natasha said. "I missed her. She seemed so broken after what Fisk had done."

"Clint is a great host, and Wanda had had good history with him. She's ecstatic."

"Nice."

Steve took a deep breath. "How are things at the base?"

"I might have to call you back. Sam's calling me." 

"Tasha, don't you-"

Natasha cut the call and Steve shook his head. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his sketchpad before heading downstairs. Yesterday had been fun, but he was so caught up in swimming that he had forgotten to draw. His sketchpad only contained mild strokes of trees and he intended to finish drawing the scenery. After greeting Clint and Laura, Steve went to the dining table and saw Wanda sitting there, picking at her bacon and eggs. He sat beside her, snatching a small piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth. 

"Hey!" Wanda protested. She had developed a craving for the fried meat and had a huge amount of those on her plate. 

Steve laughed before filing his own plate with food. Wanda took a look at the sketchpad tucked under his arm and she raised an eyebrow. "Going to the lake again?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I've still got some stuff I want to draw." He finished his food and washed up before heading outside with Wanda following him. She hooked her arms around his and leaned against his shoulder and Steve caught his breath. "Are we even official yet?" 

"No, but we can if you want." She giggled. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Sam is not gonna let me hear the end of it."

They reached the lake and sat under the cover of trees as Steve started drawing. His pencil stroked the paper rapidly and Wanda gazed over his shoulder every once in a while to see how he was doing. His sketches were beautiful, but crude. He had obviously taken drawing classes and was skilled enough to draw portraits, but he was a bit rough around the edges and Wanda sat beside him, encouraging him to polish his talent. 

They sat there for an hour and Steve poured his heart into the drawing just because Wanda told him to. The end product was a beautiful picture of the lake and trees. Steve had used various pencils which he would not normally use in sketches to create a shadowy effect of the trees and he smiled rather proudly. 

Wanda felt deep happiness emitting from Steve and she kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks to you. You've taken art before?" He asked. 

"No..." She replied. "I just felt like some of the drawings of the trees needed improvement and said so."

" Well, you should take art. You seem to have a knack for it."

"Flatterer."

"That's the truth." Steve gazed at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, meaning that it was either late morning or early noon. "Let's head back. Clint's bringing us for sushi today."

Steve held Wanda's hand as the pair walked back. Wanda placed her other hand on his shoulder, trailing it down slowly and feeling the stiff muscles underneath. She smiled. While she had fallen in love with his personality, the serum was a big bonus and she squeezed his biceps lightly, feeling the hardness of his strong arms. 

Steve appeared not to have mind and brushed his fingers over the back of her hand. Her hands were small compared to his and he had to make a conscious effort not to hold her hand too hard in fear of injuring her. Her skin was smooth and Steve enjoyed the warm feeling her hands held. As they neared the farmhouse, Clint stood at the porch, smirking as he saw the pair holding hands. 

Wanda gave a small greeting to Clint and disappeared inside. Clint however, stopped Steve who groaned. 

"You two a thing now?" Clint asked, suspiciously childish. 

"Shut the hell up or I swear I'll tell Laura about the time you kissed Nat." Steve threatened, his face hot.

Clint laughed. "You do that and I'll tell Wanda about the time you kissed Nat in DC too."

"It's- Nevermind. Can we just go now?" 

"Sure, the kids are in the car. Only people we're waiting for are you guys."

As Clint drove out into the nearest town, Wanda had vaguely wondered what sushi was. She had not eaten the Japanese food before and was eager to try the delicacy. When they reached the store, she hopped out of the car and entered the restaurant. When everybody was seated, Clint ordered plates of sushi for everyone. Wanda noticed that Clint and his family were smearing green paste into their soy sauce, so she followed their example, not knowing what it was. 

The food arrived, and Wanda watched as everybody enjoyed their food. Frustrated, she slumped in her seat. Steve looked over at her, concerned. "Why are you not eating?" 

"I do not know how to use these two sticks." She groaned, her chopsticks clattering in the table. Steve looked at her in amusement and ordered a fork and a spoon as he held her sushi in his chopsticks. He raised it into her mouth and fed her as Laura watched on in surprise. "Are you two together? 

"Yeah... Yeah. I guess we are." Steve said nervously. 

"That is so sweet." Laura beamed as the waiter arrived with Wanda's cutlery. Wanda poked a sushi and dipped it in her green paste. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the amount of Wasabi she had on her food as Laura gasped in shock. 

Too late, Wanda popped the sushi in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. Steve watched her carefully, watching her facial expressions. Wanda seemed okay at first, but her face gradually became redder and her eyes watered. "Hot.." she groaned. 

She began gasping in pain as the wasabi worked through her. Tears spilled from her eyes and she buried her face into Steve's chest, crying tears of regret into his shirt as Steve chucked lightly. He stroked her hair lightly and told Clint to pour her a cup of iced green tea. 

Suddenly, just as the pain happened quickly, it was gone quickly as well, leaving no trace of spiciness left in Wanda's mouth. She leaned away from Steve, her eyes and nose still watery as Clint handed the glass of iced tea to her. She gulped it down in one mouthful and looked at Clint. "What is that thing?" 

"Wasabi. It's pretty popular in Japan. Tortures you for a solid ten seconds before it goes away." Clint smirked. "How much did you put on your sushi?" 

"One spoonful?" 

Oh, hell." He laughed. "Your face looked just like a tomato." 

"I think you better stay away from that." Steve suggested. 

"I agree." Wanda said nervously, eyeing the potent green paste distrustfully. She continued to eat her food, avoiding the wasabi. 

"That's gonna be a joke back at the facility." Steve laughed. 

"Steven Grant Rogers, if you tell the others that, I will break your shield into a million tiny pieces." she threatened. 

"I don't doubt that." Steve smiled. After the meal, Clint insisted that they visit a small park not too far from the town. 

Wanda's eyes widened in pleasure. She had always loved nature. Back in Sokovia, most folks there lived a poor, simple life. There were not a lot of tall buildings and magnificent skyscrapers. Wanda had always played hide and seek with Pietro in the woods. Being with nature sparked some of her fondest memories and she nodded eagerly at Clint's suggestion. 

The park was a mere ten minutes drive away and they arrived in no time. The sun was shining brightly but the lush trees in the park blocked out the heat of the sun and Wanda's head swiveled around. Granted, it was not as grand as Central Park, but this one held a sort of familiarity to it and she knew why. This place reminded her of Sokovia. 

Clint told Steve and Wanda to go off on their own, but be back in two hours time and Steve happily agreed. He loved being with Wanda and he looked forward to spending time with her alone every chance they get. 

He strolled slowly, taking in the view of the park. He placed his hands in his pockets as they wandered slowly. Wanda pulled his hand out and laced her fingers with his and Steve happily tangled his fingers with hers. As they strolled on slowly, Wanda found some men sitting at the edge of the walkway, playing musical instruments to entertain the crowd. She pulled Steve's hand and danced along to the music as Steve watched on in awkward amusement. She pulled his hand again, gesturing to him to join her and he shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself. Wanda wasn't gonna take no for an answer, however and she pulled his neck down for a quick kiss that left Steve befuddled. While his guard was down, she tugged his arm and danced with him to the same lively tune the musicians were playing. 

Her actions were so inspiring that other spectators who were watching the show proceeded to dance along to the music as well. This made Steve feel less awkward and he reluctantly swayed to the music along with Wanda. He seemed out of sorts at first, but as the music jingled along, he opened up a bit more, dancing to the beat like he was made for it. 

Wanda marveled in amazement. Was there nothing Steve Rogers cannot do? He can fight, he can dance and he does all those while still looking decent and handsome. Put in a heart of gold and a never ending supply of kindness and he's basically as perfect as man can be. 

Steve finished his dance with a remarkable backflip and he earned a chorus of applause from the crowd. He smiled shyly as he thanked them for clapping. A few of the young women there were instantly attracted to his physique and they swarmed around him, leaving a jealous Wanda and a very uncomfortable Steve. Silently, he requested help from Wanda with his eyes and she was more then happy to rescue him from those women. Wanda's eyes glowed red for a few seconds before the women lost interest in Steve and instead left. 

"Thanks." Steve said as they continued down the pathway. He wrapped an arm around her and looked at her a bit guiltily. "I'm sorry." 

"Whatever for?" 

"I think I saw a hint of jealousy in your eyes when those women swarmed me. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was about to betray you, which I'm not, I promise." 

Wanda held in a laugh of amusement. Steve was actually apologizing to her because she felt jealous? She turned to him. "You are apologizing for something you did not do." She pointed out. 

"But yet it made you feel bad and I'll be damned if you ever felt bad about something, especially if it concerns me." 

Wanda couldn't hold it in anymore. He just was so adorably cute when he was innocent. She let out a laugh and Steve looked confused. He held her wrist lightly. "Wanda, are you-" 

"Oh shut up, Steve!" she giggled and pressed her lips onto his, hard. Steve was taken aback at first, but gradually he kissed back softly, then he opened his mouth, allowing Wanda to slip through to explore every feature his mouth held. 

When they finally pulled away, Steve's lips were slightly swollen and he smiled, gasping for air. "Wow, that was..." 

"Amazing.." Wanda finished. 

He glances at his watch and shook his head to clear the high flying feeling in his head. "We should head back. Clint will be waiting for us. He told us to return to the entrance in two hours and we've been gone that long." 

Wanda smiled mischievously. "Well, I think that we should ignore him and only return whenever we feel like. 

Steve laughed. "I like the way you think, Wanda." 

With that, he slipped his fingers with hers and they ventured deeper into the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the Cap himself. Happy 4th everyone!
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming. I love reading your views on this book.


	13. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert.

Two months after Steve and Wanda returned from their trip, Wanda's condition seemed to have improved dramatically. She seemed to be back to her old self, laughing at all of Sam's jokes, attempting cooking together with Vision and pranking Rhodey along with Natasha. But most of all, she loved being with Steve. She loved spending time with him just generally loved his company. She had told Natasha about her confession with Steve and Natasha had hugged her for successfully getting Steve to love her. According to Nat, Steve was known to be a thick-headed ignorant fool when it came to affairs of the heart. The fact that Wanda actually got that dumbass to love her was a miracle in Nat's eyes. 

"I still can't believe that that egghead Steve is in love with you." Natasha remarked. 

Wanda looked at her and smiled. "He was really nervous. I could read so much energy coming from him at that time. His blood rate was so high I was scared he might have a heart attack."

"You obviously love him too, right?" 

Wanda blushed and nodded as Natasha's grin widened. Wanda looked down at the cookie mixture she was stirring. "Nat, he's just so cute and so kind. I'm so lucky to have him."

Natasha chuckled. She had missed these little conversations with Wanda. Wanda acted so much like a teen sometimes that it was hard to remember that she was actually part of the Avengers, and Natasha felt that it was good. Wanda deserved a life outside fighting and enjoy life just like any other American citizen. Granted, Tony still did not trust her but he had accepted the fact that Steve and the others were treating her like family, so he was obliged to treat her the same way. 

Natasha sprinkled some chocolate chips into the mixture Wanda was stirring. "Alright, let's roll these babies into balls." She had recently took up baking classes and Wanda was eager to help out. 

They set the oven and sat back as they watched the cookies. 

"Whoa, something smells good." Sam drawled as he entered the kitchen. He had returned from his jog with Steve and Wanda dashed out of the kitchen to meet him. 

"That was weird." Sam commented and looked at Natasha. 

The redheaded Russian smirked. "That's Wanda for you."

Wanda sped through the facility and found a sweaty Steve just about to head to the gym to punch some bags. He looked happy to see her. "I thought you were with Natasha. Aren't you guys cooking or something?" 

"I just wanted to meet my soldier this morning. You didn't even wake me up for that run of yours." She pouted. 

Steve laughed. "Wanda, you can't even run three miles without running out of breath, let alone ten. Until you get into better shape, I'm not inviting you. Our run is a bit intense."

"How intense?" 

"Would you believe me if I said that I was sprinting throughout the whole ten miles? I didn't walk or jog. It was sprint all the way."

"You're a super soldier, so I don't doubt that. How about you get me into running shape?" She asked. 

Steve pointed at her t-shirt and shorts. "You're not wearing any proper training gear. Change and meet me in the gym after breakfast." 

She disappeared into the hallway and Steve went to the gym. He had nothing much on his mind right now except appreciative bliss and he felt the adrenaline course through his veins as he punched the punching bags. He hit slowly, remembering that the last time he broke the bags he was fueled by anger. 

Somehow it was the total opposite now. He felt happy. Happy that Wanda had recovered. Happy that HYDRA was not interfering for now. But most of all, he felt unexplainable joy because the doctors had called him earlier and told him that Peggy's condition was improving. He felt a bit guilty, however that he had not visited her these last few months and decided to see her later in the afternoon. 

His thoughts were scattered as Wanda entered the gym, clad in a tank top and sweatpants. She walked over to him, placing her arms around his bare, sweaty waist. Steve turned to her. He had ripped his sweat soaked shirt away and he noticed Wanda's blush. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The feeling of her body against his was arousing him and he felt himself stiffening. Wanda threw her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw, then his collarbone before returning up to suck his neck, leaving a noticeable love mark. Steve moaned. She felt so good and with her pinning him against the wall like that, he had nowhere to escape, not that he wanted to. 

He slid his arms underneath her top and caressed her bare stomach ever so lightly. His hands went higher, touching her ribcage delicately before he pulled away. "Sorry.."

He so wanted this, but his Christian beliefs pulled a deep contrast to what he was doing right now and he stepped back. Using that as sort of a lame excuse, he told her that they should get to work or he'll ravish every part of her body. It wasn't so much of what he believed in, but rather he felt that he was rushing into something he thought Wanda was not prepared for yet.

Wanda understood. She was Catholic after all, but that did not stop the deep blush from forming on her cheeks due to the heat of the moment. She lovingly pecked his lips a last time before heading over to the treadmill to begin running. Steve continued punching his bags, checking on Wanda every now and then to see how she was doing. He noticed that Wanda seemed to have a habit of sprinting quickly the first ten minutes, causing her energy to deplete very quickly. 

Slowing down the machine, Steve helped a panting Wanda off the machine and explained to her that she should run with rhythm, not just blind sprint, to maximize the strength of her lungs. 

After a solid two hours of training, Steve washed up and headed out, intending to visit Peggy in her nursing home. Wanda had volunteered to come, since she had never met Peggy and Steve agreed. 

They drove through downtown Manhattan as the busy street riled by. Steve kept an open eye upon the tall skyscrapers of the city. Apparently, there was some sort of web-swinging figure that could sometimes be seen over the buildings of Manhattan. The people of the city had called him 'Spider-Man' and Steve was eager to see Spider-Man for himself. 

It was not to be however as Steve turned up at the nursing home without any sightings of Spider-Man. He wasn't disappointed, however and being the gentleman he was, he crossed over to the other side of the car to open the door for Wanda and she hopped out of the car and linked her arms across his as they headed inside. 

"Who would you like to visit?" The nurse asked Steve as he registered at the counter. The nurse was new, he noted and probably didn't recognize him. 

"Margaret Carter."

"Any relation between the patient and you?"

"Uh..a friend... Close friend."

"Claire?" a voice from another room behind the counter rang out. "Let him through. He's been here many times."

The new nurse reluctantly allowed Steve to enter Peggy's room and he thanked her. Peggy seemed a bit stronger then when he had last visited her and she sat up straighter when he entered the room. "Hello, Peggy."

"Steve? Is that you?"

Steve sat beside her as Wanda stood awkwardly at the doorway. Peggy clasped her hands with Steve's as he kissed her knuckles. The old woman's eyes shined when she saw the captain. "Oh Steve, you came back!" 

Steve's eyes teared. "I couldn't miss my best girl, could I?" 

Peggy ran a hand through his blonde hair as he wept quietly. She then turned to Wanda. "Oh, who is this young woman with you?"

Steve looked up at Wanda and he smiled. "Peggy, meet Wanda Maximoff." Wanda blushed. So this was the legendary Peggy Carter, founder of SHIELD and one of the strongest women the world has ever known. 

Peggy caught her blushing and she turned to Steve. "Are you and her together, Steve?" 

Steve's eyes shined when he told Peggy about how he and Wanda met. Peggy had never seen him so delighted before. She turned to Wanda and motioned for her to come closer. "How old are you, Wanda?" 

"I'm 24, Ms Carter."

"So young and so beautiful.." Peggy turned back to Steve. "She's so sweet. It's no wonder you love her." 

Steve laughed. "Wanda's amazing. It's a miracle how I ended up loving the one who placed horrible nightmares in my head." At that, Wanda giggled and placed a kiss at the side of Steve's head. 

Peggy just smiled sadly. This life wasn't for her anymore. She had lived hers to the fullest. Now it was Steve's turn. Her voice grew impossibly quiet. "Steve, if you truly love young Wanda here, promise me something."

"Anything, Peggy."

"Promise me.. Promise me that you'll never break her heart. Promise me that you'll always be there for her. Do for her what you cannot do for me."

Steve's eyes teared once more. "Peggy.. I didn't mean to leave you. I wanted to come back.. I really wanted to..." He kissed her knuckles once more, his sobs filling up the room as Wanda brought him in for a hug. 

"I know. And it's great to see that you've moved on and found someone for yourself, so I need you to promise me that. You're still young, still handsome. Do for her what you would have done for me." Peggy smiled. After that, she turned to Wanda. "Young Wanda, Steve is a great man. Do not betray him. Never hurt him. He is as tough as his shield on the outside, but just a bag of marshmallows on the inside. Do for him what I cannot."

Wanda nodded. "I will, Ms Carter, and I don't plan on breaking his heart, not now, not ever."

Peggy smiled as the nurse entered. "Visiting hours are over." She announced. 

Steve kissed Peggy's cheek and held Wanda's hand as they left the room. Wanda could read his emotions as they walked down the hall together. He was feeling a mixture of nostalgic sadness and the deep 'What If' feeling. Wanda felt a twinge of envy that Steve shared such a deep connection with Peggy and wondered if he loved her for who she was or was she just a replacement for Peggy. 

Steve glanced at her, seemingly able to read her mind and he held her hand. "That adventure with Peggy in the forties is reaching it's end." He turned to her and kissed her deeply. "Time to start a new one with you."

Wanda pulled his neck down for another quick kiss. God, she loved this man. She held his hand as they returned to the car. The drive back to the facility was quiet, as Steve didn't feel like talking. He was worried that Wanda felt that she was nothing more then Peggy's replacement. He did not want her to feel that way. He wanted her to know that she was his now. 

Wanda glanced over at Steve. His face was tight with worry and she sent waves of comfort over to him, reassuring him that it was fine. It worked and she felt him calm down, the pounding in his head and heart decreased and he turned to her with a smile. "Do you think we should let the others know about us?" 

"Better now then never." 

They made their way back to base, where they held hands and entered. Sam's eyes widened when he saw them. "Wait.. You two are actually a thing now?!" 

"Speak louder." Steve grumbled. "I don't think Tony heard you all the way from the Stark tower."

"Holy shit." Sam grinned. "You actually took my words seriously! I thought I told you not to wait too long, but damn."

Wanda blushed. "Sam! We've been dating for a month already."

"Jesus, I'm fucking blind, aren't I?" 

"Language, Sam."

Sam ran away like a happy kid to inform Rhodey as Vision smiled at Wanda. "You and Steve are together? Congratulations!" 

She caught a whiff of regret from his tone, but he seemed happy enough for them and she noticed Steve giving some sort of appreciative look to Vision. Almost like he was thanking him. 

"So, I see that you've told everybody about yourself and Wanda." Nat emerged from the kitchen, smirking at the couple. 

"Nope, not everybody. I don't think the president is informed yet. Why don't you call and tell him?"

"Your sass is horrible." Natasha toned. She led Steve to the kitchen, her voice dropping huskily. "So, have you.."

"Of course not!" Steve shouted a bit too loudly, his face red. 

"What the hell? I was gonna ask if you have brought her on a proper date before or not. What the hell were you thinking?"

Steve looked away, embarrassed. "Can we stop talking about this particular subject now?"

Natasha laughed. "Oh my God. Were you thinking about sex? Cause if you were, you're not as innocent as I thought you were."

"Screw you." Steve said, trying to make the most of the twenty first century slang. The way he said it made Natasha laugh uncontrollably and she whacked him upside the head. "Stick back to your forties slang, grandpa."

Steve sighed. "So what if I haven't gone on an actual date with Wanda? We're still together, aren't we?" 

Natasha smacked her forehead with her palm. Was he really that dumb? "Steve, it's not called dating if you've never gone on an actual date with her. Are you that stupid?" 

Slightly hurt, Steve stepped back. "What I do with Wanda is none of your concern, Nat. I have brought her out for lunch and stuff." 

Natasha smirked. "Taking her out for burgers is not dating, Steve." She checked her tone and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was a bit harsh. But you should really take her out for dinner, a movie, anything. Treat her specially, then maybe only think about sex, okay?" 

She walked away, leaving Steve to ponder her words.

***

Wanda sat in her room. A knock on the door brought her to her feet and she went to open it. Steve stood on the other side, his face unusually red. Wanda tilted her head slightly, confused as to what had have Steve so befuddled. He gave her a shy smile. So much for being brave enough to confess his love for her. He still had no idea how to ask a woman out for something so simple like a date. 

"Hey." He said, breathless. 

She gave him a taunting smile. "And I thought my lovable super soldier here can't run out of breath. What has made you so nervous?" 

"Oh, I was wondering, whether you'd like to, um, go out for dinner with me?"

Wanda laughed. "Steve, I'm in love with you and you still think I will reject you? You just don't know how to ask a woman out, don't you? Were you always this clueless with Peggy?" 

He grinned. "Always."

Wanda pulled him down and collided her lips against his. She kissed him, hard then pushed him away. 

"Is that a yes?" Steve asked. 

"What? You want me to kiss you again to prove my point?" She asked. 

"I wouldn't exactly complain..."

She brought him down for another quick kiss. "Of course it's a yes, you dummy."

Steve beamed. "That's great! Oh-six hundred on the dot?" 

"Oh-six hundred on the dot." Wanda smiled. "Now go away. You've trained me hard today. I want to sleep."

Steve nodded and went out. When the doors closed behind him, he jumped happily and punched a fist into the air as Sam appeared from the hallway, looking at him in amusement. 

" Whoa, Cap. You're a chipper today. How you got Wanda to love your wrinkly ass still beats me, but I'm happy that you're happy. You need someone solid in your life."

"Whatever, jackass. What about you? When are you gonna get a dame for yourself?" Steve asked, his eyebrows arching. 

"I'm not sure if I'll ever find the right one, but until then, there's this really hot, famous investigator down in Hell's Kitchen, going by the name of Jessica Jones."

Steve laughed. "Jessica Jones? Sounds pretty. Whatever, man. Good luck."

Sam smirked as Steve walked down the hall. " Hey Cap?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a full account on your date with Wanda when you return."

"What? You Natasha now?" Steve smirked. 

-

That evening, Steve combed his hair and adjusted his button down shirt. He was feeling really nervous as he sprayed his cologne. When he was ready, he knocked on Wanda's door and cleared his throat carefully. 

The door opened, revealing Wanda, dressed in a beautiful sleeveless black dress. His eyes lingered over her figure for a few moments, taking in her bare shoulders and her thighs, which her short skirt did a poor job of covering. It wasn't nothing too indecent, however, and Steve appreciated the simple appeal the dress had on him. She was the definition of looking sexy without being overdressed and Steve had trouble tearing his eyes away from her legs. 

"My eyes are up here, Steve." Wanda said softly and Steve blushed. He was so caught up with her body that he has forgotten that her company was what he enjoyed most. He looked up at her and he caught his breath. Wanda's green eyes are mesmerizing, her lightly applied mascara giving them a smoky finish. Her lips are painted a lovely red and Steve fought the urge to just kiss her there and then. Her cheeks were pale with a light blush and Steve grinned and held up his arm. She hooked her arms around his and they headed out. 

They went out of the facility. Natasha and the others had gone out for their own reasons, and that left the base empty. They slipped onto Steve's Harley and he gunned the engine. They sped out of the car park and Wanda wrapped her arms around Steve's waist. Leaning forward, she whispered huskily into his ear. "So, soldier, where are we going?" 

Smiling, he replied. "We're going for dinner first, then I've got a movie booked for us."

"Oohh." She said curiously. "What will we be watching?" 

"Uh, a cute little flick called Tarzan. I don't know much about it, but it seems interesting."

"Great! Whatever we watch, it's fine as long as I'm with you."

Steve grinned as he pulled over at the restaurant, a nice, quiet place that wasn't too grand, but not too shabby either. He climbed off the bike, then held out his arm for Wanda to help her off the bike. She blushed at his old-fashioned manners, but if he was going on a date with a girl, then he damn sure will be on his best manners this entire night. 

Once they placed their orders, Steve took his time appreciating Wanda. She truly looked beautiful tonight and he wasn't sure why. Was it her eyes? Maybe her lips? Or maybe it was just because she was smiling at him the whole entire time. A genuine, happy smile that had become accustomed on her face. He never thought she would be truly happy again after what happened with Pietro, but she seemed to be over it and if what she felt was true joy, then Steve vowed to make her feel that way everyday if he could. 

The food arrived and Steve couldn't help but feel happy when he saw her slurping her spaghetti. Her emotions were infectious and Steve could feel her happiness seeping through him, telling him to lay his worries down and enjoy this night. Slowly, every trouble or woe that was hiding in his brain unconsciously began to fade, and he felt relaxed. After the meal, he brought her to the cinema, where they watched their film. 

The film itself wasn't interesting him. Sure, it had good effects and all, but Steve wasn't used to the newer conditions that films these days had. Not to say the old flicks had very good effects, but those old films from his days held a very special place in his heart. He remembered he and Bucky would have sleepovers when they were teens. Bucky would usually bring the latest films and the pair would have a great time laughing at the comedies or hiding behind pillows whenever they watched a horror flick. 

Wanda glanced at Steve. He had the same nostalgic happiness that he rarely felt, but she could clearly see that he wasn't interested in the movie. So she clasped his hand and whispered into his ear. "If you don't like it, we don't have to stay. We could go."

Steve squeezed her wrist. "We could, but do you enjoy it?" 

She nodded slowly. "I don't really understand how a man could be raised by apes, but I am not one to judge. We have so little cinemas in Sokovia and that has taught me to appreciate the little things I have."

They were told to keep quiet by the couple beside them and Steve squeezed her hand before whispering into her ear. "It's alright. You enjoy it, so there must be parts where I can enjoy as well."

As it turned out, he did vaguely like the movie. It didn't meet his expectations but didn't strike him as too bad a movie either. They got back onto the bike, and Steve grumbled and swore under his breath when he saw that the fuel meter was nearly empty. He rode towards a fuel station and the duo hopped off so Steve could refill the bike. 

Wanda made her way inside the store of the fuel station. She desperately wanted something to drink and her hand closed around a bottle of lemon tea. As she made her way to the payment counter, her eyes widened at the sight of a few small boxes and she eagerly took them before heading over to the counter to pay for her items. 

-

They reached the facility in twenty minutes. It was late night and the others were asleep. Wanda led Steve over to the bedrooms and kissed his cheek in the hallway. "Thank you, Steve. Today... Everything, from meeting Peggy to the date tonight. Everything was amazing."

Steve inched closer to her, placing a palm on her cheek. "Well, it was awesome only because you were with me."

Wanda moved closer as well and snaked her arm behind his back, holding him close to her. With her other hand, she reached up behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She opened her bedroom door behind her and pulled him in before shutting it and locking it. 

She pushed Steve gently against the wall, kissing him tenderly as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Steve moaned slightly and got to work as well, slowly unzipping her dress behind her. When she got his shirt off, she marveled at the sight before her. If anyone wanted references to sculpture the looks of the gods, they would have to look no further then Steve Rogers. His abs were chiseled onto his belly into perfection and she removed her lips from his, making her way down to suck on his neck, then his collarbone. 

Steve finished unzipping her dress, kissing every sliver of skin when the cloth was removed and he pushed away the straps from her shoulders. Wanda was left dressed in a black lace bra and matching panties that quickly aroused him. He carried her and placed her on the bed. Seeing Wanda's body stiffened him, and he glanced hungrily across her torso before his eyes met with hers, asking a silent permission. 

Wanda could not hide her admirement for the captain. Even when he looked as if though he wanted this all his life, he had instead chosen to be patient, going to lengths to ask her if she was comfortable with the actions that were about to happen. She placed her hands on his, reassuring him that it was fine and he kissed her, his hand traveling up her belly, creating a pleasant sensation that she had never felt before. His hands lingered below her chest hesitantly, before he carefully slid one hand under her bra while his other went behind to fumble with the clasp. 

Off went the bra and Steve moved his hands slowly, massaging her breast and twirling a nipple every now and then. Wanda moaned in delight. The gentleness of Steve's actions and the comfort of knowing that it was him allowed her to confide in his actions completely. She groaned in pleasure as Steve continued to play with her breasts. Suddenly, he leaned forward and sucked. The suddenness of his actions and the hot wetness of his mouth ignited a pleasure so intense that Wanda nearly screamed. Her hands traveled down his bare back, scratching gently at his flesh as he continued to suckle. The scrape of teeth against her nipple caused her to moan louder this time and his hands went lower, scratching at the low curls of her pubic hair before residing at the entrance of her damp clit. 

He traced circles along her entrance with his thumb, all the while suckling on her breast and Wanda writhed with pleasant agony. For someone who may or may not be a virgin, Steve was remarkably good with his hands. He continued teasing her entrance, his other hand clasped around her other breast and her hands moved lower, tugging at his trousers. 

Why had he worn something that was so hard to take off? She wondered as another wave of ecstasy hit her again. Steve had pressed into her clit, his thumb applying desirable pleasure and she moaned in frustration. Then, she nearly passed out as Steve used his middle finger instead, the longer finger thrusting in and out of her clit caused a wave of unexplained want for his longer and thicker member, and she tugged at his pants. Steve left her writhing in pleasure and took his time, slowly unbuckling his belt. Wands wanted to slap him for teasing her like this, but her mind was too jumbled up to think of anything. 

After his pants fell loose from his thighs, he resumed his exploration on her clit. He thrusted his finger in faster and harder and she moaned loudly as a weak orgasm took over her. 

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" She asked, breathless and moaned loudly again as she felt herself nearly coming undone. 

"Yeah, from the way things sound, I think I'm doing okay."

Somehow Steve seemed able to read her mind, and he stopped whenever she felt the highest degree of pleasure, only for it to recede slightly before he continued again. This caused a never ending loop of slight orgasms and her fluid dripped nonstop, running all over his fingers and down his forearm. 

Finally, Steve pulled down his boxers and Wanda stared at him in his full glory. The serum had did it's job well. His member was a sight to behold and she instinctively grabbed it, earning a gasp from Steve. 

A pained smile formed on her lips. The idiot had been teasing her this whole session. Time for him to have a taste of his own medicine. She move her hand up and down, attempting to stimulate him, but Steve wasn't having any of it, and he thrusted deeper into her G-spot. Wanda screamed and released his dick as the wave of pleasure worked through her. This was the highest she could ever go and Steve knew it. He blushed and kissed her. "This is my first time..."

Wanda grimaced, the weak orgasm still lingering in her mind as she panted. "That makes the two of us." She groaned as the recent pleasure began to take place in her mind again, causing her already damp clit to drip with her fluid again. Steve smiled, relieved that he wasn't alone and he kissed her hard before continuing. 

Still Steve did not go for the golden prize. He bended down and sucked on her clit, hard and Wanda screamed so loud she was sure she woke the whole team up. The ecstasy was building up like pressure in a bottle and tears rolled down her eyes as she could hardly keep it together. She could feel it bubbling. Anytime soon, she was going to lose it. Steve kissed her again and she could taste the musky salty-sweetness of her own fluid. 

Weakly, Wanda grabbed the small boxes she bought from the store and opened them. She handed the condom to Steve, who decided not to tease her anymore. He rolled it on and blew at her clit, once, twice to get her to full pleasure. And then, he thrusted deep inside her. 

An explosion of desire flooded through her senses as Steve finally gave her what she wanted. He thrusted inside repeatedly and Wanda screamed in pleasure, the length of his dick smacking inside her. 

"STEVE!" She cried out his name as the orgasm struck her, this one real and completely unlike the small ones she had. This orgasm raked through her whole body, filling it with so much pleasure she thought she might go insane. She heard Steve moan out too and a second later, he came, whispering her name as he thrusted deeply into her vagina. 

The electrifying orgasm they both had had left them breathless and Steve breathed out loud as he fell on the bed next to her. The bedsheets were a mess and he knew they had to change them, but for now he just wanted to sleep. 

"What happened to our beliefs about stuff like this?" Wanda smirked.

"That kinda went out the window. But, wow. That was amazing." 

"Indeed it was." Wanda kissed him, hard and muttered a silent 'Thank you' in his ear before curling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and soon, he was in dreamland too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was hard to write. See you guys soon. 
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming. I love reading your views on this book!


	14. Surprise

Steve awoke the next morning, his arms wrapped around Wanda snugly. He realized that they were both naked and he was spooning her and he remembered the events of the night before. He buried his face inside her long, dark hair as she sighed contentedly. Soon, she woke up too and ran her hand up Steve's torso. She opened her green eyes and looked at Steve before covering her face with a pillow, laughing. Steve thought this gesture was some sort of cute embarrassment and he removed the pillow, kissing her lips deeply. 

Wanda pulled away shyly. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet.."

Steve pulled her neck and kissed her again. "I don't care." 

When they finally pulled away a few minutes later, Steve got out of the bed to enter the bathroom and Wanda gazed at his ass. It was tight with muscles and she smiled and walked over to him, kissing the back of his neck. He moaned softly and turned to her. "We better stop, now.. I don't know what I'll do if you continue."

"Hey, you didn't know what you were doing last night and I enjoyed it very much." She reminded him. 

His hands traveled down to her butt and he grabbed it softly, earning a gasp from her. Reluctantly, he removed his hands. "Not now. I don't want to be hasty in what we do. Sex is only great if you do it once in a while, not everyday."

She grinned. "How do you know? I thought last night was your first time."

Steve laughed. "Bucky taught me everything. He was always the charming one."

"You're not too far off." She smiled and yanked his towel away from him before disappearing inside the bathroom.

Steve stood naked, half in shock as Wanda stole his towel. "Wanda." He called. "Return my towel back."

The door opened slightly and steam flooded out. Wanda's head popped out. She was soaking wet and she grinned seductively at him. "Come get it then!" 

Steve felt his growing erection, but he controlled himself. Laughing, he closed the bathroom door and walked back to the bed. "Just be quick." 

Wanda walked out ten minutes later. Clothed in an oversized bathrobe that Tony had supplied to the team. Steve unwrapped her towel from her head and went inside the bathroom. After his shower, he noticed that Wanda, now fully clothed, was standing hesitantly at the doorway. 

"Wanda?" He called. He slipped on a shirt and pants. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

She turned to him and smiled in embarrassment. "It's nothing Steve. It's just... I don't want to go out alone. Natasha and the others will make fun of me. I'd rather the both of us go out and face the music together." 

Steve nodded. Apparently, Wanda had her insecurities too, and he was okay with it. He opened the door slowly and held her hand as they both went into the kitchen. The whole team was there, eating their breakfast. Sam greeted them a good morning, but none of them even asked them about last night. This relaxed Wanda and she released Steve's hand before grabbing a piece of toast and sat next to Vision. 

Steve filled his plate with pancakes and sat down. A minute later, Natasha scooted her seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow, expecting a snarky remark from the redheaded assassin, but Natasha had an excellent poker face and she sipped her coffee slowly. Finally, she asked him the question he'd been dreading, although her voice was low and her eyes staring in front. "Had a great time last night?" 

Steve decided to play along to avoid further embarrassment. "The date? Yeah. It was a great night. Wanda was really good company." 

"We both know that isn't the answer I was expecting." 

"I don't know what you mean." Steve answered innocently. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Rogers. Wanda was screaming the whole night. Either the both of you were watching a horror movie, which I pretty much doubt, or you finally knocked her up." 

Steve turned away. "What I did or didn't do last night isn't your business, Natasha." 

Natasha sighed. "You guys had sex, didn't you?" 

"What did I just... Yeah... We had sex." Steve looked away, his face bright red. 

Natasha smiled. "I thought so. I recognized the signs. That was exactly what I sounded like during my time with James." 

Hearing Natasha talk about Bucky was sort of a taboo topic for her, but Steve couldn't hide his interest. He knew Natasha had once been with The Winter Soldier, but his masters from the Red Room had brainwashed him, and that was the last she'd seen or heard of him again, until the incident in DC. 

Steve nodded sympathetically. Bucky was his best friend after all, and having Natasha recall some of her fondest memories with him brought a trace of sad nostalgia. As much as it hurt him, he knew Natasha was feeling worse and he patted her back and proceeded to eat his pancakes. He wanted to give her a comforting hug, but he knew that Natasha wasn't one for hugs and she wouldn't appreciate the gesture. 

Steve finished his food quickly. He glanced outside the window, sighing. Had it really been five, nearly six months since the events of Sokovia? The days were getting chilly and pretty soon, it will snow. He sighed. Snow meant less daylight. Snow meant cold, brittle frost. 

Steve disliked winter. The worst parts of his life were usually spent in cold weather. Bucky fell from the train during winter. He had been encased in ice. Snow usually meant bad things. But he tensed. Wanda's birthday was around November, few days from now, and if winter could produce someone so special to him, then maybe this winter won't be as bad as those others. 

He glanced away from the window, deep in thought. Thinking about Wanda's birthday had struck an idea in him and he wanted to hold a special celebration for her. Checking his calendar, Wanda's birthday was in four more days time. That meant that he had very little time to prepare. 

*** 

Sam groaned as he stepped out of the warmth of the car. Steve had requested his assistance. On what, he had forgotten, but he seemed really excited about it. He wrapped his coat tighter around his body and glanced at the store Steve had brought him to in horror. "A jewelry store? Steve, what the hell is going on? I swear, if this is about last night.." 

Steve blushed. "You know about that?" 

"Hell yeah. Wanda's sensual screams were so loud. What exactly did you do?" 

"You do not want to know." 

"Point taken. But why have you brought me to a jewelry store?" His voice came low to a sarcastic, mocking tone. "Unless you wish to date me too." 

"In your dreams, Wilson." 

"Oh, you're so strong, captain. Save me, captain." Sam did a horribly poor attempt at imitating Wanda. 

"Save that for your Jessica Jones." Steve smirked. "No. The reason why I brought you here is because-" 

"You plan to marry her? God. You've only been dating for two months. I did tell you not to wait too long, but you shouldn't rush too." 

"Sam!" Steve's ears were red with embarrassment. "Of course not...yet. You know more about women then I do in this century. It's Wanda's birthday in a few days. I want to give her a present." 

"Why does that concern me?" 

"What do women like these days? What exactly would Wanda like?" Steve sounded desperate and Sam chuckled. He had never seen Steve so anxious before. Hell, even fighting HYDRA was a walk in the park when compared to buying something for a dame, in Steve's opinion. 

Sam thought for a moment. "I don't know. Jewelry seems pretty common these days, though we could go inside and have a look around. If you love her, chances are you will pick something that really reminds you of her, and that, in my opinion is enough. Women love it when their man is always thinking of them." 

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Dating used to be so much easier back then, we usually would buy a box of chocolates or flowers and that was it." 

"It's a different century. Deal with it." Sam spoke and opened the door to the jewelry store. Steve's eyes boggled at the sight of the precious gemstones on display. He held his breath. "I can't buy stuff like these. It's too expensive." 

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to buy her a gift." Sam reminded him. 

"I know what I said, but I'm not Tony." Steve said, wiping his brow. 

A shop attendant sauntered over to them. "Both are you are looking clueless. What brings you here?" 

Sam grinned. "My man here wants to buy a birthday present for his girlfriend. I suggested lingerie, but he's kinda old fashioned." 

"Sam," Steve warned, his ears red with embarrassment. 

"Oh?" The attendant curled her lips up into a smile. "Well, this isn't exactly the place to buy birthday presents. If you're talking about marriage rings, or honeymoon gifts, then you've come to the right place, but I'm afraid our wares are a bit too grand for a mere birthday present." 

Steve sighed. It was to be expected. "Thank you for your time." He nodded to her and walked out. Sam gave the attendant a cheeky wink and followed him out. "Hey Steve, you've got other stuff in mind?" 

"I don't know... Usually jewelry is the winning goal, but now, it's just so hard." 

"Well, if you're really out of ideas..." 

"No, Sam. I'm not buying lingerie. Maybe I'll just stick to the good ol' chocolates and flowers." 

"Old man." Sam smirked as they got into the car. 

\- 

Natasha was in her office, filling in paperwork. She grumbled. Steve said he always took time off because he had more important things to handle and she had smirked at that. More important things? She knew he was just lazy to fill in the forms. Why she wasn't the leader of the Avengers, she didn't know. 

Sam and Steve had been gone for over an hour now and Steve had told them to stick to their regular schedules. This meant that it was time for training and Natasha groaned. 

Her phone started buzzing a minute later, and she debated whether or not to answer it. Her last conversation on her phone had been with the ambassadors of the UN twenty minutes ago. They had called to question the Avengers, make sure they weren't slacking off. Needless to say, it wasn't a very pleasant exchange, with her questioning the agendas of the UN and them threatening to shut the Avengers program down if another incident like Sokovia happened. 

She muttered a silent prayer and glanced at the caller ID. Relieved that it was Steve, she answered it sarcastically. "Oh hi, back from your little break with Sam already? Great, because I have a ton of paperwork to fill in and I need your goddamn help."

"Calm down, Nat. I need your help too."

"Oh great, here we go again."

"Come on, Natasha. I'll make it up to you."

"That's what you said during the last favor I did you."

"I promise."

She sighed. "What do you need?"

***

"Wanda?" Natasha asked the younger woman, who was having a break after beating up Rhodey. Wanda had definitely gotten a lot stronger these past few months. Muscles had started to form on her arms and belly and Natasha thought they suited her. 

"Yes?" Wanda's bright green eyes looked up at her. 

"It's your birthday in a few days, right?"

"Yes.. How do you know that? Did Steve tell you?"

Natasha dismissed her question. "I'm an assassin. I know stuff. Would you like to accompany me during your birthday?" 

"Accompany you? Where?"

"Oh, look at it as my treat to you. We'll be going to a few places. Would you like to see The Statue of Liberty again? Or the Bronx Zoo? Maybe have another visit to Central Park? Did Steve bring you to the Brooklyn Bridge?"

Wanda brightened up immediately. "I've been to three of the four places you mentioned, but I would love to see them again." Her voice dropped a notch. "Will Steve come along?"

Natasha looked down. "Unfortunately, no. Steve had other matters to attend."

"Oh.." Wanda sounded disappointed. 

"Cheer up, Wands. You'll be spending the whole day with me! How cool is that?!"

"I'm sure you'll make an awesome companion." Wanda tried to sound upbeat, but Natasha knew that she wasn't feeling up to it anymore. Silently, she cursed Steve. What was that fool planning? 

-

The days went by, and Wanda's birthday arrived. She wore her jacket and knocked on Steve's door. Despite the fact that they were together, they preferred things to stay intimate when they were alone and professional when they were with others, hence the different rooms. She waited. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he did want to accompany Natasha and her. Her excitement faded when Steve opened the door, shirtless and dressed only in his boxers. The winter chill did not seem to bother him and he rubbed his eyes before looking groggily at Wanda. "Baby?" 

"Oh, um.. Nat and I are going out. Want to tag along?"

Steve sighed. He hated lying, but he reminded himself that he wanted to surprise her. "Oh, um. I would love to, but..."

"But..?" Wanda echoed, disappointment visible on her face.

Steve pouted. "I'd really love to, and I know it's bad timing, since it's your birthday and stuff, but.. I kinda have to do paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork."

"Since when do you do paperwork? You're a horrible liar, Steve."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise, baby." He said and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back and chewed on his lower lip. "Remember, you promised. Don't forget."

Steve smirked. "I have enhanced memory. I never forget."

Wanda threw on a hat and followed Natasha out and Steve quickly got into action. He told Sam to hang on the streamers and decorations as Rhodey cleared up the living area. Vision helped by hanging the lights and Steve busied himself in the kitchen. He wanted to bake a cake for her and opened the refrigerator. He frowned. "Guys, where are the eggs and milk?"

Sam looked on in shock. He quickly pointed towards Rhodey. "I'm pretty sure it's his turn to do grocery shopping."

"Bullshit, Wilson. I did it last week. It's your turn." Rhodey retorted. 

"Goddammit, Sam. You forgot, AGAIN?" Steve sighed loudly. 

Sam turned red. "Hey, I never cook eggs or drink milk. So why should I do the shopping? You know how hard it is to evade the paparazzi?" 

"That's not a valid excuse, Sam."

"And you did use the milk when you made your coffee." Vision pointed out. 

"Dammit, Vision. You are supposed to be on my side." Sam complained. 

"Stop talking and run to the store. Wanda and Nat are returning in five hours and I plan to get things done by then." Steve said. 

Sam heaved in a sigh and muttered something about Wanda not being his girlfriend anyway before grabbing his car keys and leaving. Steve decided to help out with the decorations, writing Wanda's name on colored papers before cutting them out. Rhodey tested the mechanism of the light bulbs, flicking the switch a few times to make sure they worked as Vision flew about, hanging up decorations. Soon, the place was decorated beautifully, but the floor was a mess and the three men proceeded to clean up the area. 

Sam returned an hour later and Steve fumed. "Where the hell have you been? You're an hour late!" 

"Relax. I got hungry, so I bought lunch. Here, have some Chipotle. See, I never do anything without thinking of you guys first."

"I believe that you just wanted to stall and not come back and help out."

"I hate you, Vision. Well, here am I if you need me."

"Appropriate timing, Sam." Rhodey snarked. "You chose to come back after we did ninety percent of the decor."

"Well, at least I came back, right?" Sam argued. 

Steve looked away. It was going to be a long five hours. Hastily, he grabbed the milk and eggs and proceeded to make the cake mixture. He frowned. The mixture wasn't as thick as he'd like it to be. 

Sam strutted over. "Hell, that doesn't look like cake batter." He placed a finger inside and frowned. "Taste good, but definitely not cake batter."

"Let's place it in the oven. Hopefully the cake rises." Steve said. 

-

Wanda sipped her coffee as Natasha drived. The statue of Liberty never ceased to amaze her, even in the cold weather. The animals in the Bronx Zoo were just as adorable as before and she loved them so much. Central Park, unfortunately was closed due to some maintenance the park owners were doing, so the two women decided to head straight towards the Brooklyn Bridge. On the way, they stopped at a diner for a break and Natasha couldn't help but notice that Wanda seemed to be distracted. 

"Wands? What's on your mind?" Natasha asked. 

Wanda smiled up at the older woman. "It's nothing. However... What's going on with Steve? He's really strange today." 

Natasha laughed. " Are you sure? I thought Steve seemed...well... I thought he seemed very Steve-like. Why?" 

"Nothing significant. It's just that I offered to invite him along with us today, and he declined, saying that he needed to fill in paperwork. I mean, he never fills in paperwork. You're the one who usually does that." 

Natasha swore under her breath. Why was Wanda's observation skills so sharp? She laughed it off. "Nonsense, I'm sure Steve fills in just as much paperwork as I do." 

"He's a really terrible liar. I mean, what is he hiding from me?" 

"I'm sure you're just paranoid, Wanda. Steve would never hide anything from you. He isn't that type of person." She patted Wanda's wrist. "I'm heading to the restroom. Wait for me, alright?" Wanda did not seem convinced, but she nodded her head. 

Natasha managed to keep her composure as she entered the restroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls before flipping out her phone. She punched in Steve's number and waited. 

When he picked up the phone, she snarled into his ear. "Are you guys done? I don't think I can stall her any longer." 

"Why?" 

"She's starting to ask questions. Sorry, but I think your girlfriend is highly suspicious of you." 

"That's Wanda for you. She has her own insecurities. Think you can do for another two hours?" 

"Steve, I can barely hold her for another five minutes. We have yet to visit the Brooklyn Bridge, but I'm afraid we won't be there for a very long time." 

"Just do what you can." Steve said and killed the call. 

"Just do what you can." Natasha mocked to herself. Steve had no idea how bad she was gonna hurt him later on. 

\- 

Steve killed the call and turned to the others. "Guys, step it up. They would be home in at least another hour, tops." 

Sam turned to him slowly. "I think we have a problem.. Cake's not rising like how we want it to." 

Steve sighed and opened the oven. The cake was a bland, doughy square of flavor and it looked ugly. Sam hesitantly sliced a piece of it, blew on it to cool it, and popped out into his mouth. 

"Hmm... It's edible, at least, but it doesn't taste good. A+ for effort though." 

Rhodey grabbed his keys. "Steve, let's go to the store and get a better cake. And can we at least buy pizza for dinner?" 

"But none of those were made by us. I want her to have something from me, not store bought." Steve argued. 

"Christ, we have about an hour left and you still want to be picky over this?" Sam asked. 

"And she has something from you. Your lov-" Vision started, but got interrupted by Sam. "Yeah, no. The less of that mushy stuff, the better." 

Steve grumbled as he followed Rhodey out. They arrived at the cake store and Steve took his time, choosing as Rhodey waited impatiently. 

"Steve, we still have the pizza to grab. How long are you gonna choose?" 

"Rhodey, Wanda needs to have the best one." 

"I don't think it really matters, Steve. Wanda will understand and appreciate your effort. If she loves you, she will." 

Steve reluctantly chose a chocolate cake and told the decorator whom to address the cake to. After that, they hurried to a pizzeria to grab their food. By the time they returned, they had only half an hour left and they hurried the preparations. Vision hanged the paper cutouts of Wanda's name and Sam hung the light bulbs. Steve wrapped a box of chocolates he bought and Rhodey did some last minute checkups. 

They switched off the lights and waited. Ten minutes later, a very relieved Natasha sauntered in, followed by a confused Wanda. 

Vision switched on the lights and everybody leapt from their spots, wishing Wanda a very happy birthday. She leapt back, a bit stunned as Steve walked over to her. "Happy Birthday, Wanda." 

"This was your idea?" 

"Uh, yeah... Explains why I wasn't able to accompany you today." 

"You said you had paperwork! You lied!" 

"Uh, sorry?" 

"Idiot!" She grinned happily and hugged him tightly as the teasing comments began. 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sam cheered and the others gradually joined in as well. Steve looked at Wanda tenderly and he shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. 

The pair pulled away a few minutes later and everybody cheered. They each took turns giving her gifts and she accepted them thankfully. Wanda thought for a moment and held up her cup, calling for everyone's attention. "Thank you all for this. Back in Sokovia, the birthdays of poor people like us are rarely celebrated. I want to drink to all of you. You accepted me like family and I can never thank you enough. To The Avengers!" 

"To the Avengers!" The others echoed and drank. 

Wanda refilled her cup. "Secondly, I would like to drink to my twin, my dear brother Pietro. He.. He would've wanted this for me. Wanted to keep me happy. I'm sad that he would never again celebrate another birthday with me, but I would honor his memory. To Pietro." 

"To Pietro!" 

Later that night, Wanda stood alone in the balcony, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky gently into the ground. She heard the sliding door open and felt warm, strong hands on her waist. "Steve. Thank you. It was a great day." 

Steve kissed her scalp. "It's your birthday. You're the Queen of the day." 

She turned to him and held him close, resting her head against his chest. She heard him breathe in and out slowly and she closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable warmth. 

Suddenly, Steve pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face. "I heard that you were suspicious of me. Whatever for?" 

Wanda grew red. "Who told you that? I wasn't suspicious! I was just...puzzled." 

Steve's grin grew wider. "Liar. Natasha called me today. Said you were really suspicious. Did you honestly think I was gonna cheat on you? Wanda, I love you. And I would never cheat on you. I promise." 

Wanda nodded her head and smiled at him. " Speaking of promises..." 

"I know, I told you I'll make it up to you." 

"Well..?" 

Steve scrolled through his phone and played a slow song. He turned to her, one hand outstretched. "I still don't know how to dance properly, but would you do me the honor?" 

She laughed and took his hand. "Of course, dummy." She grinned and they swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, guys. Civil War is near.


	15. Prevention

The months flew by quickly. In the blink of an eye, it was Christmas, and the Avengers had spent the month celebrating in Stark's. Thor had made an unexpected visit, though it was to meet up with his girlfriend, Jane Foster and her friend, Darcy Lewis. Sadly for Natasha, Bruce didn't turn up, but having the others celebrate with her was a potent remedy. 

Christmas didn't start so well. Wanda had nearly torn off Darcy's head when she saw her flirt with Steve. There was a bit of arguing over the Super Soldier and a lot of teasing comments from Tony and Sam. 

The tension went away slowly. Darcy and Wanda have a mutual dislike for each other, and Darcy didn't seem to get the message, trying to flirt with Steve every moment she got, if only just to infuriate Wanda, but Steve had politely rejected her every advance, telling Darcy that he was already in a relationship with Wanda. He reassured his words by kissing Wanda under the mistletoe and again during the New Year celebrations. 

Another three months passed and Wanda had been growing stronger with training. She realized that she could fly if she concentrated hard enough and directed her powers below, propelling her to the sky. This improvement gave Steve permission for her to spar with Vision, for they both were able to fly without any mechanical attachments and Steve wanted the android to train her in the ways of the air. 

The Avengers were like a great, big, happy family and Wanda could not appreciate more the love she felt from her friends, but she never forgot her blood ones. It was nearly a year after the events of Sokovia and Wanda had been to Pietro's grave every month, telling him about the events and the highlights of that month. Ever since she had been dating Steve, he had accompanied her and respected her privacy and Wanda loved that about him. 

There she was now, kneeling before Pietro's grave, her lips uttering a silent prayer as Steve watched quietly behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to him and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more of a nostalgic one. "Do you want to say a few words? I know he may not be listening, but, I just feel that he would want to meet the man I love." 

Steve walked over. "He was with you when you were with us last year."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, placing it on the rough cobblestone of Pietro's gravestone. "No.. Last year, we met Captain America. I want him to meet Steve Rogers."

"Oh.. Yeah. Sure." He sat on the grass next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Um... Yeah.. So hi, Pietro..." He blushed at Wanda. "I don't know how to start.."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Just say it like a normal conversation. Go ahead."

"Alright.." Steve took a deep breath. All those times he accompanied her, but she had never requested for him to talk to Pietro, so it was a rather new experience for him. "Hey, Pietro... It's.. It's Steve here.." He felt kind of awkward talking to a rock, but as he continued, the words came along easier. "Yeah.. So.. I don't know if Wanda has told you, but we're together as of now. Will I make her angry? Maybe. Will our relationship have strains? Most probably. But do I love her? Damn right I do. I will never break her heart, and if your last wish was that she move on and live a good life, then I damn sure will do everything I can to fulfill that wish of yours."

Steve nodded his head and Wanda squeezed his hand. She said another silent prayer in Sokovian and they got up and left. As they got into the car, Wanda looked at him with a bright smile. "Let's go for lunch. I know a great place here that serves superb paprikash." 

"What exactly is paprikash?" 

"It's an Eastern European dish. My mother used to make it, for Pietro and I and it's my favorite comfort food." 

"Well, it's always nice to try new things." 

Wanda laughed and got into the driver's seat, prompting a "Hey!" from Steve. 

She smirked at him. "Why? Are you implying that I cannot drive? Steve, I'm 24. I can drive." She stopped when he raised an eyebrow. "Like a pro." She added. 

"I doubt that." Steve grinned and Wanda pouted. "Give me a chance, Steve. Besides, I know where the restaurant is. You don't." 

"Fair point." Steve said and raised his hands in surrender. Wanda grinned. "Thank you, Steve." 

She giggled as they drove off. 

*** 

Natasha was watching the final episode of Game of Thrones when her cell phone rang. Groaning, she paused the television and looked at the caller ID. Recognizing who it was, she slid her phone and answered the call. "This had better be good, Cho." 

The young doctor at the other end of the line replied. "Have you asked Fury on behalf of my request of the experiment I told you about?" 

"We have. He's given the green light. We'll be shipping the cargo to you tomorrow." 

"This experiment was tested and the results were successful. It would be a major breakthrough!" Dr Cho exclaimed. 

"On rats, you mean." Natasha smirked. 

"Have some faith, Natasha. This will work. I know it would." Dr Cho insisted. 

"Even if it does," Natasha remained unconvinced. "There will be side effects, right?" 

Dr Cho sighed. "I suppose that is inevitable. However, you'll be the first to know if the experiment gets out of hand." 

"Alright. But as I've said before. If this doesn't work and it leaks out to the press, SHIELD is shutting you down, for good." Natasha cut the call. She looked worried. Why was this so important to Dr Cho? Moreover, how was Wanda going to react to this? 

Natasha dreaded the thought of it, but she was jolted to reality when the mission alarm blared. Turning her mind to the mission in hand, she sighed, hoping that the mission was something simple, not international. The UN were already hostile allies. One more mishap and they may have to shut down as well. But a look at the monitor took away all hope for a small task. This one looked big. Very big and she hoped nothing would go wrong. It was wistful thinking, however. 

She typed a command on the keyboard of the computer and requested the mission briefing from the AI. She scanned through the details and let out an audible gasp. The mission required most of the Avengers to be present and she quickly picked up her phone and called Steve. 

"Hello?" His voice rang out. He sounded happy and Natasha hated to break his mood. Steve had been a lot more cheery the moment he found love with Wanda and Natasha didn't want to interrupt his free time with her. However, the mission at hand had specifically called for the Avengers and he, being the leader, had the right to know all about it. 

"Steve, it's Nat." 

"Yes, Nat?" 

"We have a mission. A big mission. Came in five minutes ago. Get yourself and Wanda here." 

"What's it about?" Steve asked, instantly alert. 

She took a deep breath. "We have location on the rest of HYDRA...Or what remains of it." 

"Shit." She heard Steve curse and raised her eyebrows. Steve had started to swear a lot more, but still significantly lesser then the average man. 

"There's more.." She informed. 

Steve waited for her to continue and she thought for a moment. "We're gonna be dealing with an old enemy. Remember our good friend, Brock Rumlow?" 

"The guy that fought us in the SHIELD scandal in DC two years ago? Yeah, I remember him. I thought he died when a building fell upon him." 

"Miracles happen. Apparently, he's back. HYDRA is resourceful. They've made him better, and by better, I mean that there may be a variant of your serum in him." 

"Sounds big. Gather the team. I'll meet you in ten." 

"Good. I'll send the rest of the details to your phone." Natasha killed the call and sent him the mission briefing. After that, she went around the facility and wrinkled her nose when she saw Sam and Rhodey playing on her game console. "Did I give you permission to touch my stuff?" 

"Come on, Nat-" Sam started, but Natasha cut him off. "Get your ass to the meeting room. You too, Rhodey. And where the hell is Vision?" 

"I believe that you called for me?" The android asked, phasing through a wall. Natasha was impressed at his abilities. He was truly a masterpiece, the product of genius engineering, but she was careful not to show her admiration. "All of you, to the meeting room. We have something new." 

\- 

Steve pocketed his phone after he read through the details of their newest mission. He caught a curious Wanda staring at him. "What's going on?" she asked. 

"Mission. We have to go." He called for the bill and paid the money and led Wanda out of the restaurant. 

"What's it about?" she pressed as they got into the car. 

"HYDRA. EX-SHIELD agent Brock Rumlow was a sleeper agent for HYDRA. He fed them our secrets and HYDRA had eaten SHIELD from the inside out, leading to the SHIELD scandal two years ago. I thought he died, but he's back. Says here that he intends on finding a biological weapon somewhere in Africa." 

"Where exactly?" 

"Well, which African country do you think is modern and rich enough to develop a highly dangerous weapon?" 

Wanda wasn't great at geography, but even she knew that only one country in the whole of the African continent was wealthy enough for such dangerous feats. She took a deep breath. "Is it Wakanda?" 

Steve nodded. They arrived at the base and Steve hopped out and they went in. Natasha and the others were already in the meeting room and Steve stepped in, his role of a leader already putting on show. 

"Guys," He informed. "We have a new mission. A big one." 

"Where?" Sam chimed. 

"Lagos, Wakanda. Our good friend Brock Rumlow is there searching for a biological weapon. A bomb, to be exact." 

"Him, again?" Sam asked and groaned. 

Steve nodded and continued. "Now, Wakanda is a highly populated nation, due to its technological advancements. Naturally, this makes it a target for HYDRA to step inside and make a big show of things." 

"The mission requires most of the Avengers to tag along." Natasha announced. "We can only spare one or two of us in the base to protect it." 

Rhodey nodded and Sam looked away in embarrassment, remembering the time he lost to a mere thief in a shrinking suit. 

"Can we take a vote on who's going and who's not?" Vision asked. 

"I definitely have to go." Steve sighed. 

"Me." Sam volunteered. 

"I'm going too." Wanda spoke up. 

"That makes four of us, me included." Natasha said. She turned to Vision and Rhodey. "Can I trust you guys to actually protect the facility this time? 

They nodded and Natasha turned to the mission party. "Guys,The UN is already staring daggers at us, so do us all a favor and do not draw unnecessary attention. The last thing we need is the UN breathing down on our necks."

"So we don't give them a reason to." Sam said. An hour of packing later, Steve and the rest of the team going for the mission entered their quinjet. Soon, they were flying en route to Wakanda. 

"What does King T'Chaka and his son T'Challa think of this threat?" Steve asked. 

Natasha shrugged. "Wakanda is a very secure state. They take very serious security protocols to ensure that the nation is safe. What I'm worried about is that Lagos has seen no major crime for tens of years. This may prompt T'Chaka to think that HYDRA are no more then ordinary criminals that his police force can handle."

Steve nodded. He looked at Sam who was deep in thought. The Falcon was looking worried and Steve sat next to him. "On your left."

Sam turned to him and smiled. "Shut the hell up, Cap."

"Come on, Sam. What's on your mind?" Steve asked. 

Sam sighed. "Two years ago, I nearly lost my life fighting Rumlow. What if I undergo the same danger again? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to come with you on your suicide missions. It's just.... Sometimes I just wonder, y'know."

Steve shrugged. "It comes with the job, Sam. It's natural to feel afraid. I go to every mission wondering if I ever will see the light of the next day, and sometimes it worries me too.." Steve drew in a laugh. "But hey, you wanted to be an Avenger, Sam. Being crazy and going on suicide missions are part of the package."

"Great to hear that." Wanda said sarcastically from the other side of the plane. "Steve, if you die on this mission, I'll revive you and kill you myself."

Steve turned to her and gave her a half smile as Sam chuckled." Cap, your girlfriend's feisty."

"And I wondered how I fell in love with her." Steve grinned. 

Natasha sat away from the pilot seat and stood, stretching. "Plane's on autopilot. Anyone wanna rest, now's the time."

Sam leaned back and soon, was snoring. Steve sat with Wanda and cuddled her, holding her in his arms. "You worried, baby?" He asked. 

She nodded. "Nearly a year ago, I was captured and tortured by HYDRA. Things like those don't actually go away, you know? After the things they did to me, I'm not really scared of HYDRA anymore. I've seen some of the worst HYDRA has done. What I'm worried about is that that is not the darkest torture methods they have in their arsenal."

"You mean it could be worse?"

She nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. If they truly feel no remorse, who's to say that they cannot go badder then they already are?"

Steve pondered her words, silent and deep in thought. He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "We'll try to wipe them out this time. Fully. This sadistic organization deserves extinction."

She smiled faintly and leaned against him. Soon, he heard her soft, rhythmic snores and he carefully laid her down. Wakanda was a ten hour flight away and he figured that he'd rest too to battle the jet lag later on. He slumped down his seat and closed his eyes. 

The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful. By the time the plane touched down in a private airport, it was evening in Wakanda and Steve strutted out, feeling exhausted. The team resolved to spend the whole day in the city before heading towards the suburbs to struck Rumlow and his men. 

They quickly changed out of their uniforms and hired a taxi to bring them to the hotel, where they slept the whole day. 

Steve awoke to Wanda squirming underneath him. He switched on the table side lamp and shook her awake. She opened her eyes immediately, a troubled expression on her face.

"Baby?" He asked, concerned. 

Wanda looked at him. "Oh... Did I awake you? I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. What were you dreaming of?" 

Wanda shrugged, though Steve could see that she was still bothered by her dream. "Oh, the usual," she replied. "The bombings and the wars in Novi Grad. The explosions.. Hiding under a table with Pietro, the claustrophobia.."

Steve said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the young witch and kissed her neck softly. "It was only a dream, Wands. Try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. Wake me up if you have any more nightmares."

She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek before snuggling next to him. 

The next morning, the team prepared their gear and headed out to downtown Lagos, where their mission took place. There was a biological research facility around the area. Naturally, this was almost like a giant neon sign pointing to their target, but Steve wanted to make sure his instinct was a hundred percent correct before they blindly charged inside and scare half of the innocent scientists inside. However, he vowed to keep a close eye on the building. 

Steve scanned his surroundings for a moment, noticing two suspicious looking jeeps. Knowing that HYDRA is capable of recognizing him by sight, he flopped a cap on Wanda and Natasha's head. "Act natural." He told them. 

"That's easy for you to say. Where will you be?" Wanda asked. 

"Watching from a distance." Steve replied. 

Natasha grasped Wanda's wrist and led her to a little café, where they had a good view of the two vehicles. Wanda looked carefully around her as Steve's voice crackled onto her ear. "Alright. What do you see?" 

She told him what she observed. Everything seemed to be moving slowly. All of a sudden, the men in the jeeps drove towards the facility. Natasha grabbed her wrist, shouting into her comm. "They're headed to the biological lab, Steve." 

"Get me there as fast as you can." 

"Buckle up." Sam said overhead and swooped down low, grabbing Steve's arms and hauling him into the sky. As they neared the facility, Sam released Steve and the super soldier sailed through the sky, placing his shield in front of him as a HYDRA guard turned around, firing off a few shots before Steve slammed into him at breakneck speed into a stationary truck. The other guards turned around and shot, but their bullets bounced harmlessly off the shield and Steve kicked the truck hard, causing it to slide sideways and slam into one of the guards. 

The other HYDRA agents were quite some distance away and Steve threw his shield. The metal frisbee bounced off a guard and Steve caught it and charged towards an agent on top of a jeep. He jumped into the air, executing a vicious dropkick and the man screamed as he sailed through the air before colliding on the walls of the lab. The men were wearing thick Kevlar vests, and Steve knew that it would take a long time for them to be taken down by guns. 

"Body armor?" Sam asked. 

"AR- 15s." Steve replied, indicating the armor. "I've met seven hostiles." 

Sam nodded and flew towards the rooftop, where two guards where two HYDRA guards were stationed and protected himself with his metal wings before performing a spinning kick, knocking the both of them out. One of the guards stood up and Sam unloaded his submachine guns into him. The guard staggered back and fell four stories down onto a jeep. "I've met five." He informed as Wanda flew over him. She dropped to the ground and built a force shield as the guards shot, their bullets striking the red hex. 

"Sam." she said, grabbing the guard with her hex and lifted him into the air before he knocked the guard down. 

They landed on the ground next to Steve, who waited patiently for them. 

"Alright, baby. Show me what you've got." Sam muttered, tapping the console on his wrist as a red drone flew out from his jetpack. It was one of the many upgrades he had inserted into his gear.The drone scanned the building, which was flooded in gas, to find for their target. Confirming it, Sam spoke. "Rumlow's in there." 

"Wanda? Just like we practiced." He told her. 

"What about the gas?" 

"Get it out." she nodded and Steve leaped. She remembered this trick she played on Steve back a year ago on Clint's farm, but she never thought that it'd be handy. She supported Steve with her hex, preserving his momentum as he crashed into the top floor of the building. She then raised her arms and the thick gas from the building exploded out as Sam watched her back. She funneled the gas towards the sky and watched it disperse into the air. 

Steve fought with the guards easily, but none of them was Brock Rumlow. He hid behind a pillar where more guards were stationed as he made his way into the chemicals storage, where the weapon was kept. He threw his shield, hard onto the ground, where it ricochetted straight up into the jaw of a guard. Another HYDRA man came at him, and Steve kicked his legs from underneath him, before manhandling him and throwing him straight at the pillar. He crossed over to the storage and realized that weapon was missing. 

"Rumlow has the biological weapon." He informed the team. 

"I'm on it." Nearby, Natasha replied as she rode a bike straight into the courtyard, leaping at the right moment as the bike crashed into one of the guards. Sprinting, she shot one of her tasers into a guard, before jumping onto a guard and leaned her body front, causing him to stumble and fall. She glanced up as one of the guards prepared to hop out of the Jeep and she kicked the door, the metal frame slamming into him painfully. Using her combat skills, she took down another two guards before she felt an iron grip on her shoulder. She wheeled around and saw a huge man covered from head to toe in armor, wearing a skull mask. Brock Rumlow. 

She tried to fight him, but he was tougher then the last time she saw him and he didn't even flinch when she struck a taser up his neck. 

"I don't work like that no more." He snapped and closed his fingers around Natasha's throat. She desperately fought for air and he threw her into the roof opening of the Jeep before dropping a grenade down. "Fire in the hole." He announced and shut the hatch. Natasha was left alone with two very surprised guards and she fought them, taking them out quickly before using one of the guards as a shield just as the grenade exploded, propelling her through the metal back doors of the Jeep and she landed on the grass painfully. 

Brock Rumlow entered a different jeep just as Steve arrived at the balcony of the building, where the HYDRA agents had ziplined to the ground. Rumlow saw the captain and he quickly manned the high powered grenade launcher turret on the Jeep. He fired a shot, and the grenade collided with Steve's shield, throwing him backwards into the building. 

Rumlow ordered his driver to move along the road as he fired shot after shot of high powered artillery at the building, not giving Steve a chance to pull himself together. Steve desperately ran, the exploding shots raining shrapnel and debris all around him. Another shot and Steve slammed out a window, falling onto a platform and slamming face-first onto the roof of a truck before he fell onto the ground, mildly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first CW chapter is up. Sorry this took longer then usual. This week is killing me and it's actually kinda taxing to ooze out 3.5k words a chapter. Anyways, like or comment of you liked this book. See ya!


	16. Conflict

Steve groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. He scrambled to his feet and looked around, disorientated. Noticing that the trucks were gone, he panicked. If that bomb goes off, the UN will never forgive them for this. Desperately, he called out. "Anyone has eyes on Rumlow?" 

" I've got him." Sam spoke as he tailed their jeep through the air. Steve dusted the dirt off himself. "Where are they headed?" 

"To some marketplace. I think they're trying to lose us in the crowd." 

"Do not lose sight of them. If the bomb explodes, we're done for, do you understand?" Steve nearly shouted. 

"Loud and clear." Sam replied. He swerved through the air gracefully and noticed when the Jeep stopped in the middle of the marketplace. Rumlow and his men stepped out and he alerted Steve immediately. "Cap. They're getting out of their vehicle. One of them is carrying the weapon. They're splitting up." 

"Wanda, Tasha. Join Sam in pursuit." Steve commanded as he ran towards the market. He hopped over the top of vans and cars and landed among the crowd, trying to peer through the thick sea of people. Suddenly, he heard something attach itself onto his shield. Steve glanced at the mini electromagnetic grenade on his shield and immediately threw it in the air. 

The explosion sent the crowd panicking and Steve tried to see where the grenade came from. Before he could turn around, he felt a powerful punch straight in his spine and he flew forward, crashing painfully onto the ground. 

"There you are, you son of a bitch." Brock Rumlow marched forward, two metal gauntlets on his hands. "I've been waiting for this!" He yelled and punched Steve's face. Steve flew back, and crashed into a table. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out. Rumlow's gauntlets were mechanical. There was no way any normal human being could achieve such strength without enhancements. 

He opened his eyes, disorientated, before seeing Rumlow's boot spike down. Immediately, he rolled away before Rumlow could step on him. Steve got to his feet and repelled another kick by Rumlow before the two were engaged in vicious hand to hand combat, neither giving or taking a quarter. Steve gained the upper hand and punched Rumlow's face, but his skull mask protected him and he knocked forward, giving Steve a painful headbutt before sending in a huge uppercut. Steve flew backwards and crashed into a shelf. Shaking the splinters off, he dodged another flurry of blows and tried to counterattack, but Rumlow's mechanical gauntlets were the main equalizer and he sent Steve crashing into a table. Rumlow pressed on and Steve was forced to go on the defensive, dodging blows and trying to send in some punched of his own. Steve brought Rumlow's arms into an armlock and the HYDRA man raged. "You piece of shit! This is for dropping a building on my face!" 

A metal blade popped out of the gauntlet and he drove it towards Steve. Steve moved his head and pushed Rumlow's arm behind him, leaving the blade stuck onto the wall. With one of Rumlow's powerful gauntlets disabled, Steve used the opening to his advantage, delivering powerful blows to Brock Rumlow's face and arm, dismantling the metal glove and pulling it off his wrist. The gauntlets were heavy and the resultant imbalance on weight caused Rumlow to stagger back, slightly leaning to his left since his right glove was destroyed. Without his mechanical gloves, he knew he was no match for the captain. However, he pulled off a valiant effort, the blade of his other gauntlet springing out. He swung wildly, the weight of the glove dragging his left arm painfully slow and Steve dodged easily, before grabbing his arm and delivering a strong chop towards his shoulder, dislocating it. Rumlow grunted in pain and Steve swung his arm, knocking Rumlow to the floor.

Nearby, Natasha was chasing after two henchmen. She knew that one of them carried the biological weapon. They split up and Natasha was left with a choice. Choosing the one running left, she silently hoped that Sam would stay in pursuit with the other and ran. The dangerous game of cat and mouse ended when Natasha's man ran quickly, pulling down a tent to block her. She switched to a different pathway, running parallel to him and leaped, tackling him onto the ground. The man got to his feet and began launching blows at Natasha, but the Russian assassin was more than a match for him, dodging and returning with some painful hits of her own. The second man came from behind her and she turned around, throwing a hand basket at his face to distract him before knocking his legs underneath him. Switching her attention once more, she turned towards the first man and wrapped her thighs around his neck, spinning viciously before pulling him down to the ground, her arm simultaneously wrapping around the second man's neck and used her momentum to drag him to the ground too. She launched a kick at one of the men and pulled the other one up, landing hard painful jabs at his stomach. She knocked him to the ground and rolled over him to get her gun on the floor, but the man recovered fast, too pulling out his pistol at the same time and they both pointed their weapons at each other.

"Drop it.." The second man panted beside her, holding the weapon. "Or I'll drop this." Natasha knew that once that thing hits the floor, the place will explode. 

"DROP IT!" He shouted. 

"He'll do it!" The first man threatened. 

Natasha panted, before seeing Sam's drone behind the man with the biological weapon. The drone fired a dart and the man screamed, his fingers slipping as the vial of explosive flew into the air. Natasha saw it and reacted as quickly as she could. She shot the man with the gun and leapt for the weapon. Her fingers caught it right before it hit the ground and she did a stylish kip up, getting back to her feet. Turning to the drone, she panted. "Payload secure. Thanks, Sam."

"Oh. Don't thank me." Sam chuckled. 

"Sam, I'm not thanking that drone."

"His name's Redwing. Go ahead, pet him." Sam laughed and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

***

Steve grabbed Rumlow's collar as the HYDRA man took off his mask. His face was a disfigured mess after a building dropped on him two years ago, but that was not going to earn him any mercy from Steve, who applied more pressure around his trachea. Rumlow smirked. "I think I look pretty good, all things considered."

Steve ignored his comment. "Why do you need the weapon? To blow something up? To sell? If so, who's your buyer?" 

Rumlow sniggered. "You know, he recognized you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.."

Steve brought his face closer to his." What did you just say?" He asked, disbelieving. 

"He recognized you." Rumlow repeated. "I was there... He got all weepy about it. Til' they put his brain back in the blender."

Steve froze a fraction too long and forgot to react as Rumlow pulled a trigger button from his pocket. Steve's eyes widened. The biological weapon Natasha had was a fake. It was here with Rumlow all along. Rumlow pressed the trigger and the weapon exploded. An intense heatwave washed through him and he stood, waiting to die. 

He opened his eyes a minute later, shocked but pleased to find himself still alive, only because Wanda stood next to him, her hex wrapped around Rumlow, containing the blast. He could see that she was struggling, however. The containment was using up a lot of her mental strength and she lifted him into the sky. There was only so high she could lift him until her connection with Rumlow was broken. Unfortunately, the red hex dissipated just mere inches from a richly populated building and when the fire from the explosion met with fresh oxygen, it ignited an intense fireball, incinerating everyone inside the building. 

Wanda stepped back in shock and horror as the flames burned and covered her face with her hand. What had she done?

-

The flight back was quiet. Rumlow was now officially dead, but Steve didn't care. What mattered to him most was his girlfriend, but Wanda had locked herself in one of the jet's bedrooms and had not emerged since. Natasha noticed his expression and switched the plane to autopilot mode. She sat next to him. "Explosion's right next to an office building. Lots of people dead or fatally wounded. The UN is gonna be furious."

"You think she wanted to do that?" Steve asked. "It's not her fault, Nat."

"I didn't say it was. What happened?" 

"Rumlow mentioned Bucky. I kind of...got distracted. He had the biological weapon all along, and detonated it. Wanda propelled him to the sky, but the explosion was too intense for her to contain properly, and she was unable to do so."

"You know that there's no margin for error in this work, Steve."

"And how would you have handled it, Natasha?" Steve challenged. "Have you ever really loved Bucky? Because you would've obviously been frozen to the spot, like me, if you really did." Steve accused. 

Natasha's voice dropped coldly. "There isn't a single day in which I had forgotten about him, or Bruce, Steve. I think about them every single day, but I don't dwell on it. Why? Because it gets me nowhere. I'd rather move on than stick by grieving, because self pity is not worth it, Steve."

Steve grew silent. What Natasha said made sense, but Wanda was so young. Too young to have this much amount of blood on her hands. Too young to have this much amount of pressure and blame on her. He knocked on her door, but she didn't reply. "Wanda? It's me. Steve."

"Go away."

"Wands. Come on."

"I said go away! Leave me alone."

Steve reluctantly returned to his seat and Sam came out from the bathroom, fresh from taking a shower. "So this mission.. Is it considered a success or a failure?" 

"Are you kidding, Sam? It's am obvious failure!" Steve snapped. 

"Rumlow's dead." Sam pointed out. 

"Rumlow's not the point. We were told to retrieve the weapon, not detonate it and here we are. If we cannot even stop HYDRA thugs, what chance do we have when extraterrestrial beings invade?"

"You did pretty well in the battle of New York.." Sam commented. 

"We had Bruce back then" Steve sighed. 

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Upon reaching back to base, Wanda emerged from the airplane and stormed straight to her room as Steve looked on, concerned. Rhodey gave Sam a questioning look as Vision gazed at Wanda's door, puzzled by her expression. Natasha sighed as she entered the hallway. "I was on the phone with the UN. Needless to say, the shitshow we pulled off on Wakanda raised many questions about our suitability for the task. King T'Chaka is with the press, assuring safety and whatnot, but he blames it on The Avengers, especially Wanda."

"Of course he does." Steve snapped. "They won't even take HYDRA seriously, so when HYDRA attacks, we do them a favor by trying to protect their land. Look where that got us."

It wasn't like Steve to push the blame on others, but then again, Steve was upset that the whole world was stacking the blame on Wanda. He got up from the couch and knocked in Wanda's room, before finding it unlocked. Surprised, he stepped inside and found her sitting on her bed, watching the news of the events on her television. Steve took the remote and turned it off. 

"Switch it on. The whole world deserves to know what I am." Wanda sighed. 

"It's on me." Steve told her, dejected. 

"It's on the both of us."

"Rumlow said 'Bucky', and all of a sudden, I was that scared little sixteen year old back in Brooklyn again."

Wanda looked at Steve, her curiosity sparking as he continued. "This job.. We try to save as many people as we can.. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to love with that, maybe next time.. Nobody gets saved."

He pulled her closer. Just as they were about to kiss, the wall shimmered and Vision flew in. 

"Vis! We talked about this!" Wanda said, embarrassed. 

"Yes, but the door was open..." Vision stammered and nodded his head in defeat. "I'll get going. I'll use the door this time." He looked straight at Steve. "Mr Ross is here. Tony too. They want you down there."

"When?"

"Now."

Steve sighed. " We'll be there in a moment."

After a little more consolation talk to Wanda, the both of them went downstairs to the meeting room, where the Security Head of Defense, General Thaddeus Ross was there, showing the team the footage of past incidents. 

" New York." Steve saw hordes of Chitauri flooding Manhattan, destroying everything they could see. 

"DC." Sam slumped his head, remembering the incident of two years ago, where he, Natasha and Steve had destroyed HYDRA's plan of world domination. The result of the incident was major casualties and a huge loss of money. 

"Sokovia." The team watched as Ultron lifted the death meteor and hurled it down, Tony and Thor struggling to destroy it before it hit the ground. 

"Lagos." Thaddeus Ross finished and Wanda turned away. Steve noticed and nodded his head. "Alright. That's enough."

"Captain, people are afraid." General Ross continued. "Although you may see yourselves as heroes, some prefer to use the term 'vigilante'."

"What about you? What do you see us as?" Sam asked. 

"Dangerous. To the world and to yourselves." The meeting went in and Steve was starting to disagree with General Ross' thinking. The general wanted the Avengers to sign a form titled 'The Sokovia Accords.' The form stated that the team was to be handled under the government and in no circumstances are they allowed to do anything out of their own free will. Steve was shocked when Tony agreed to this. 

General Ross left and the team was split up, arguing over the Accords.

Sam was voting against the Accords, but Rhodey was all for it. "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey pointed out. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "So let's say we agreed to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they lojack us like a bunch of common criminals?" 

"117 countries wanna sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'Nah, it's cool.' "

"How long are you gonna play both sides?" Sam asked angrily. 

Vision spoke up. "I have an equation." 

Sam scoffed. "Oh, this'll clear it up."

Vision continued. "In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, a number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurable rate." 

Steve looked at him. "Are you saying it's our fault?" 

Vision replied. "I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." 

"Boom!" Rhodey gestured towards Sam. 

"Tony? You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Natasha spoke up. 

Steve sighed loudly. "That's because he's already made up his mind."

"Oh, you know me so well." Tony snapped. He placed his phone on the table and a screen popped up. 

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor-level gig, an intel plan for the fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his sole before he parked it behind a desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't wanna go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where: Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kickin' ass... There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! And whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys." Tony said. 

"Tony, you don't give up when someone dies on your watch." Steve said. 

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked. 

"We are if we sign this. We're not taking responsibilities for our actions. This document just pushes the blame."

"Steve, that's dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. They're not HYDRA or SHIELD." Rhodey said, surprised. 

"Yeah, but they're run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve argued. 

"That's good!" Tony said. "When I found out what my suits could do in the wrong hands, I shut them down, stopped manufacturing."

"Tony," Steve started. "You chose to do that. By signing this document, you're giving up your right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it will be done to us later. It's a fact."

"You're saying that they would come for me." Wanda muttered. 

"We would protect you." Vision told her. 

"Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..." Natasha spoke up. 

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam snapped. 

Steve had enough of this. He got up from his seat as a text message arrived. He slumped back down after reading it. Peggy was dead. Unable to contain the tears, he disappeared towards the stairway and wept silently.

"Steve? Are you okay?" He heard Wanda's voice as she stood beside him. 

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look 'fine'."

"I am, honestly." Steve attempted a smile, but Wanda wasn't buying it. She pressed a kiss on Steve's forehead and he broke down, tears flowing down his cheeks. "She's dead, Wanda.. And I wasn't even there for her." He sobbed. 

"Peggy?" She asked softly and Steve nodded. 

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." Wanda held his head close around her chest, allowing him to cry his sorrows away. Soon, his sobs became hiccups and he sniffed. "She died in her sleep, Wanda..."

Wanda nodded. "I know how it feels when one of your loved ones is taken from you. I know how it feels..." She said soothingly into his ear. 

She brought his face up, his blue eyes glazed with tears and she kissed him. Steve, desperate for comfort, breathed in the kiss, letting the soft texture and the taste of her lips soothe him. When they finally pulled away, Steve had calmed down, but was still in despair. "I can't believe she passed... I thought she was getting better.."

"It's a natural thing. She's in heaven now." Wanda assured.

He turned to her. "Thank you for always being there for me. I love you so much."

" Love you too." she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was engrossed in Twitter RP lately. Forgive me.


	17. Assembly

The man stood at a side, watching his victim trash about in his binds. He sighed and walked over as the victim looked at him, fear in his eyes. "What do you want? Who are you?" 

"I am Helmut Zemo."

"What do you want? 

"Mission Report, December 16, 1991."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about mission report, December 16, 1991."

When the victim refused to give anymore answers, Zemo lowered his head into a sink filled with water and turned on the tap, letting the man drown.

Zemo turned to the dead man's satchel, rummaging it and taking out a small red book. The words were written in Russian, but that didn't stop the mysterious man himself. After all, he's an educated individual, fluent in Russian, German and English. He read through the contents and murmured the words to himself. 

"Longing... Rusted... Seventeen... Daybreak... Furnace... Nine... Benign.. Homecoming... One...... Freight car."

-

Steve carried Peggy's casket, tears staining his face as he walked through the church. He set the casket down and stood with the congregation. Sam nudged his shoulder and he looked up, surprised to see his neighbor, Kate about to say something regarding Peggy. 

"My name is Sharon Carter." Kate said and Steve gasped. 'Kate' was just a disguise name after all. 

"Peggy Carter wasn't just a SHIELD agent to me." Sharon continued. "To me, she would always be aunt Peggy." Steve fumed slightly at that. Sharon was related to Peggy, but thought of nothing to inform him about it? 

Steve took no more interest in her speech after the lie she pulled on him and fidgeted, silently wishing that he was back at the facility with Wanda. When the funeral ceremony ended, everyone left, but Steve was standing beside Peggy's casket, muttering a silent prayer, tears threatening to roll down his face. 

Natasha walked up to him and he sighed. "Where will you be going?" 

"To Vienna, for the signing of the Accords." Natasha replied. 

Steve shook his head. "I can't sign it, Natasha. You know that."

"I do."

"Then why are you here?" Steve wondered aloud. 

"I don't want you to be alone." She answered and walked over to him, giving him a comforting hug as Steve grieved in silence.

Steve lowered his gaze to the casket, saying a final goodbye to Peggy and left.

Nayasha gazed at Steve, worried. However, she knew that he just needed some time be alone and think. Concerned as she might be, Natasha knew that she had no time to ponder about Steve. She hurried off to the airport and boarded the first flight to Vienna. After the incident in Lagos, a furious King T'Chaka had demanded that all superheroes be put under government legalization to prevent further mishaps. In her head, she knew that it was probably the right thing to do, but in her heart, she cursed T'Chaka. An act like this meant that the world had no more trust in superheroes. 

The flight was uneventful, and after a 10 hour lengthy flight, Natasha set foot down in Vienna, Austria. She wasted no time in heading to the big government building, where ambassadors from all over the world were seated, discussing about the Accords. As she was strolling through the building, a soft voice with a unique accent behind her spoke up. "Ms Romanoff, are you here for the signing of the Accords?"

She turned around and found herself face to face with a handsome African man. Immediately, she knew who it was. "Prince T'Challa, Your Highness..." She bowed her head. 

The son of King T'Chaka laughed with the nobility of royalty. "No need for such formalities. I am not king. Not yet, Ms Romanoff. I assume you're here for the signing of the Accords?" He asked again. 

"Yes."

"Is Captain Rogers not with you?" T'Challa asked curiously. 

"Steve is....umm.. He doesn't really agree to this." Natasha said. 

"What a shame. Ah, here is my father." T'Challa smiled as the crowned king of Wakanda walked over, smiling brightly at the young redhead. "Ah, Ms Romanoff! I'm glad to see you here."

"Your Highness, King T'Chaka." Natasha curtsied. 

"What you're doing for the Avengers is most appreciated. I wish the rest of the Avengers are as sensible as you, Ms Romanoff." T'Chaka said proudly. 

"Thank you, your highness." Natasha nodded. 

"Go on," T'Challa smiled. "I'll talk to you later." 

As Natasha walked away, T'Chaka turned to his son proudly, speaking in their native tongue. "Son, I'm glad that you're maturing. You are sensible, my boy."

T'Challa grinned and kissed his father's hand. "Papa, I'm honored to be here at all. You should get going. The others are waiting for you."

T'Chaka nodded and stroked T'Challa's face before walking off to the podium to begin his speech. T'Challa walked over to where Natasha was and sat beside her.

"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all." The Wakandan king started. 

Natasha nodded her head, listening intently as T'Challa rubbed his jaw, deep in thought. As King T'Chaka was about to say more, a deafening explosion ripped through the building, the inferno greatest right at where King T'Chaka was standing.

The whole place was shaken as debris fell and the bodyguards rushed in, protecting whoever they were assigned to protect. Natasha coughed as the dust cleared, the building in a state of panic and fear. She saw T'Challa rubbed his eyes and coughed before realizing that his father was still on the podium. The young prince raced towards where his father was, and his heart shattered when he saw the broken form of King T'Chaka. "Babba...." He broke into tears. 

A few minutes later, Natasha and T'Challa strolled out, led by policemen. As the police paramedic tended to them, Natasha sighed and asked T'Challa. "Do you know of anyone who could've done this to your father?"

T'Challa shook his head sadly and looked at Natasha." I don't know..." His ears perked up when he saw the news. Security cameras had pinpointed a possible suspect. The man's face was blurry, but his profile was clear. Natasha held in a breath when she saw who it was. 

James Buchanan Barnes. Her former lover and mentor. When T'Challa heard the news, his heart burned with vengeance and he scowled angrily.

Regaining her composure, Natasha turned to T'Challa. "I'm sorry for your loss."

T'Challa sighed. "In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veld where... you can run forever."

Natasha nodded. "That sounds very peaceful."

"My father thought so. I am not my father."

Natasha looked at him, concerned." T'Challa, task force will decide who brings in Barnes."

T'Challa stood up, his soft, mesmerizing voice now held a dark, menacing edge to it. "Don't bother, Ms Romanoff. I'll kill him myself." 

Natasha watched as the young prince walked away. No sooner had that happened when her cellphone rang. "You hurt?" Steve asked, concerned. Apparently, news traveled fast and Steve knew all about the explosion. 

"I'm fine. But police have narrowed down the suspect. It's Bucky."

"Bucky?" Steve asked. 

"I know how much he means to you. Please, stay out of this one. You'll only make things worse." Natasha said. 

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve asked. 

Natasha was speechless. How stubborn was Steve going to be? They talked for a few more minutes and Natasha killed the call. 'Oh, Steve.' She thought to herself. 'Don't make things worse then they already are.'

***

James Buchanan Barnes stood at a fruit stall, choosing plums. They had became his favorite ever since he stumbled upon the sweet-sour fruit. When he had bought a decent amount, he walked slowly back to his apartment. On the way, he looked at a TV playing the news. Apparently, there was a bombing in Vienna, not that Bucky was into politics. In fact, he would've ignored the news altogether, but one thing caught his eye. The bomber, was him. 

Bucky quickly went home to avoid getting recognized. He unlocked the door and stepped in, placing his plums on the table. Suddenly, he tensed. He had felt a presence behind him. A familiar one. 

"Buck."

Bucky turned around and faced Steve. 

"Do you know who I am?" Steve asked, his blue eyes unreadable through the windows of his helmet. 

"Steve. You're my best friend in the forties." Bucky answered quietly. 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "There was a bombing down at Vienna. Did you do it? Did you know anything about it?" 

Bucky shook his head. "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Well,the people who think you do are coming right for you, and they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve answered as Sam shouted warnings in his earpiece. 

Suddenly, the door exploded and soldiers poured in. More entered through the windows and Steve kicked the man away before Bucky did the same to another. The other soldiers got to their senses and began firing at them. Steve raised his shield, protecting the both of them as Bucky hurled Steve into a guard. 

Steve painfully got to his feet and grabbed Bucky's shoulders. "Buck, you're gonna kill somebody."

Bucky slammed Steve into the ground and raised a metal fist. He brought it down heavily upon the ground inches next to Steve and pulled out a bag. "I'm not gonna kill anybody." He answered coldly before getting up. Using his metal arm as a makeshift shield, he blocked a flurry of shots and punched a soldier, knocking him out before running down the stairs. 

Steve got up and gave chase, beating up anybody who were following Bucky, but careful not to kill them. Bucky was making things difficult, however, as he nearly pushed a man off the staircase. When he found out that there were too many soldiers, he quickly ran into a window, crashing through it and falling onto the building next to it. 

Steve defeated the last of the soldiers and prepared to give chase, but as he looked out of the shattered window, he saw a man, dressed fully in black, with a strange cat-like helmet fighting with Bucky. Steve jumped out of the window too, but Bucky had kicked the other man away and ran towards the edge of the building, jumping down onto the road beneath. He noticed a motorbike cycling towards him and he grabbed it by the handlebars, it's poor rider flung forward, and made an impressive spin before riding off to the other direction. 

Steve tackled the man in black, but whoever the other man was, he was skilled and Steve found himself fighting a worthy opponent. The strange man kicked Steve off and jumped onto the road before running towards the direction of where Bucky was going. Steve followed suit, as Sam flew low, in the tunnels beside him. 

"Who was that?" Sam asked. 

"Don't know, but he's dangerous. Be careful." Steve informed as they both ran after Bucky.

The man in black seemed to be a superhuman of some sort, running past cars with minimum difficulty, and even Steve had trouble running after him. Steve slowed down and 'borrowed' a car as Sam continued flying after both men. 

Steve drove with the speed of a mad man, eventually catching up to Bucky's motorcycle. The Winter Soldier had caught the man in black with his metal arm and hurled him to the walls of the tunnel, but the strange man tumbled off the walls and hung on the roof of Steve's car. 

Sam flew beside Steve, doing his best to distract the powerful opponent as Steve swerved from the left to right, trying to throw the man away. As Steve's car drew level with Bucky, the man leaped a magnificent distance and clawed the tyres of Bucky's motorcycle and both men tumbled onto the ground. 

Steve's reckless driving had the other pedestrians on the road swerving in a panic and an accident happened in front of him. Steve quickly leaped out of his car before it crashed and he ran quickly, tackling the man in black before he could harm Bucky. 

The man in black stumbled, but turned around, clawing the ground and glaring at Steve angrily. 

Sam arrived with Steve and they prepared to fight, but sirens wailed and before the four of them knew it, Austrian police had surrounded them pointing their guns. Steve fastened his shield behind him as Sam retracted his wings and looked at the new man, who was unmasking slowly. 

Steve recognized the muscular frame, the handsome dark face, one which had the air of nobility and royalty. 

The man in the panther suit was none other than T'Challa, prince of Wakanda. 

***

Steve, Sam and T'Challa were rounded up in a police car while Bucky was transported in a container. Steve was saddened and angered that they were treating Bucky like an animal, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

The journey to the government building which held the US embassy was quiet, until Sam broke the silence. "So... You like cats?" He asked T'Challa, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

"Sam..." Steve warned. 

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't want to know more?"

Steve sighed and looked at T'Challa. "Your suit. Is it Vibranium?" 

T'Challa ignored Steve's question and said. "The Black Panther has been a protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. Now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

Steve kept quiet. They reached the government building and the Secretary of Defense, Everett Ross along with agent Sharon Carter was there to meet them. Steve wrinkled his nose in distaste at Sharon, who didn't even look at him. 

T'Challa was assigned to the Wakandan embassy and Steve and Sam were left. Next to them, a guard hauled their gear from the car and Steve watched as his shield was dragged further away from him. 

"I want a lawyer." Sam thundered. 

"Yeah. Sure you do." Ross smirked and Sam seethed. "I better not see anyone flying around in that suit." He said as Sharon handed him a paper containing the details of his suit. "What the hell? A bird suit? Really?" 

"Not my idea." Sharon shrugged. 

Ross led them to a control room, where to their surprise, Tony was there. Steve sighed. "Tony, this is.."

"Really great timing. Come on in." Tony shrugged and gestured Steve towards a seat. They exchanged a few words. 

"When I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it." Steve sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could."

"No you don't."

Steve chuckled." Yeah. I don't. I didn't know Howard had settled down. Seemed to me like he would always be the man you are now."

"Yeah. Dad may have talked about you once or twice or ten times. God... I hated you." Tony laughed. "Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth."

Steve nodded his head, smiling. "I don't see Pepper a lot. Where is she?" 

"Well, between both of us.. We're kinda-"

"Pregnant?"

"No. God, no. We're, um, taking a break."

Tony placed a few papers on the desk. "Forget that. We need you on this, captain."

Steve shrugged and frowned, but he took his pen. "I will. As long as Bucky gets full pardon on all his crimes."

Tony nodded. "Anything else? Bucky will be pardoned on his crimes, but Wanda-" 

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve asked. 

Tony held in a deep breath and let it out. "She can't be pardoned for what she's done."

"Oh, God!" Steve said loudly. "Tony, she's a kid, and my girlfriend." 

Tony signed. "I'm sorry.. We don't send out visas to weapons of mass destruction."

Steve slammed the pen down, his blood boiling. "Good luck getting the accords signed on your own." He snapped. 

-

Bucky was held in place, restrained in a container. When his therapist arrived, Bucky breathed in deeply, waiting to start on their therapy session. The therapist adjusted his spectacles and said. "James Buchanan Barnes. My name is Helmut Zemo. I have a few questions to ask if you."

"Go ahead.." Bucky said quietly. 

Suddenly, the lights flickered as Zemo said. "Sgt Barnes. Tell me all about Mission Report, December 16, 1991.

"What?" 

"Tell me about Mission Report, December 16, 1991." Zemo snapped and brought out a red diary and called out the words in Russian. "Longing. Rusted.."

Bucky shook. "N-no..."

"Seventeen. Daybreak..."

"No, stop!" Bucky struggled. 

"Furnace. Nine."

In anger, Bucky strained against his binds and ripped them, before pounding the glass of his container. 

"Benign. Homecoming... "

"Shut up!" Bucky screamed, pounding the glass desperately. 

"One.."

Bucky screamed again and pounded the glass until it cracked. 

"Freight Car!" Zemo yelled as Bucky plowed through the glass and looked at Zemo, a murderous glint on his eyes. 

"Soldier?" Zemo asked. 

"Ready to comply." Bucky answered in a monotone voice.

The moment Steve and Tony saw that power was down, they knew that something had happened. Steve and Sam ran to the interrogation room, but Bucky, with his metal arm, plowed through Sam easily. Then, he fought with Steve and threw him down the elevator shaft.

Bucky/The Soldier made his way upstairs to the lobby, where Natasha and Sharon had took up positions to intercept him. Sharon went at it first, fighting with Bucky, but it wasn't long till The Soldier overpowered her and sent her crashing through a table. Natasha hesitated slightly, glaring at the man she once loved, and made a quick decision. She leapt and wrapped her thighs around his neck, trying to throw him off balance, but The Soldier lifted her up and slammed her on the table before pressing down with his metal arm, choking Natasha and almost killing her. 

Tony quickly hid behind a pillar, tapping hours watch furiously. Seconds later, an Ironman gauntlet transformed from his watch and he stepped out, shooting a wave of EMP at the Soldier. 

The Soldier recovered quickly and shot a bullet at Tony using one of his guns. Tony blocked the shot with his gauntlet and unloaded Bucky's weapon, but The Soldier slammed him aside and Tony fell to the floor. 

The Soldier made his way to the steps, but it was T'Challa's turn to intercept him. T'Challa put on more of a fight, but ultimately, Bucky tossed him aside too and went straight to the rooftop. He saw a helicopter and entered it. Years of assassination had turned Bucky into one of the most proficient vehicle handlers and he started the helicopter in no time. As the helicopter began to fly, Steve crashed right through the doorway and leapt onto the helicopter. 

Realizing that he had not much time to lose, Steve held onto the chopper with one hand, his other wrapped around the ledge of the takeoff zone. His muscles bulged as he strained to pull the helicopter back. Steve nearly screamed with agony as he felt his biceps nearly tore in half, but he gritted his teeth and steeled his will. 

Slowly but surely, The super soldier started pulling the helicopter. Bucky saw Steve and released control over the helicopter. It crashed all over the liftoff and Steve stumbled out of reach before he was injured by the shrapnel. 

The main frame of the helicopter wobbled dangerously and fell down into the lake below, with Bucky still inside. Steve took one look and leapt in after him. So in, he was pulling an unconscious Bucky out of the water and onto dry land. 

Sam ran over to them and sighed. "Security's all over him. You want him to stay alive, then we'd best be in our way." 

Steve nodded and lugged Bucky behind him as they entered a van. Sam drove them to a warehouse and Steve immediately clamped Bucky's metal arm using a large clamper. 

Bucky woke up a few hours later and Sam shouted. "Cap? He's awake."

Steve ran over to him and nodded at Sam before asking. "Buck... Do you remember me?" 

Bucky nodded. "Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes..."

Syeve nodded and smiled slightly. "That's not something that you can program. What happened out there?" 

Sam wasn't convinced." And just like that we're cool? What are we gonna do to him?"

Bucky turned to Sam. "Those were a set of code words to unleash the soldier in me, in case I ever went rogue. What that guy said... It reminded me of something: I'm not the only Winter Soldier project...

Steve looked shocked." You mean there's more of them?"

Bucky nodded and Sam pulled Steve away. "We're fugitives of we detain him for ourselves."

Steve sighed. "It doesn't look good with the UN..."

"Nah, it never does." Sam replied. 

"We can ask Tony, ask him to-"

"No. He won't listen. He never does." Sam said. 

"Looks like we're on our own for this one." Steve muttered. 

"Maybe.. Maybe not," Sam replied. "I know a guy...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! I'm so sorry lol!


	18. War

Steve went out, his phone in his hands. The first thing he did was call Wanda. When she picked up, her voice immediately brightened up his bleak day and he relaxed. 

"Hello?" Wanda asked. 

"Sweetheart." Steve replied tenderly and he could hear Wanda's sigh of relief. 

"Baby, what's going on in Vienna? The news said that you're on the run from the authorities. Is that true?" Wanda asked frantically. 

"Yes, but listen to me. Where are you now?" He asked.

"In the facility." She grumbled. "Stark has me under house arrest, along with Vision. He's great company, but I miss you." 

"I miss you too... God, I miss you so much. Alright, listen up. Stay put. Have you signed the accords?"

"As if I'll ever." Wanda spat. 

Steve felt a hint of pride for his girlfriend, though he didn't voice it out. Not signing the accords meant that she was just as much a fugitive as he was. "Wanda, listen to me closely. You remember Bucky? They said that he was the one behind the Vienna bombing, but I know him. It isn't him, but Stark's convinced that he has the right guy."

"I don't understand. What has this gotta do with me?"

"Wanda, Tony's gonna hand us to the government. If he succeeds, superheroes are forced to give up their identity and work for the government. They will have absolutely no free will."

"That is absolutely disgusting!" Wanda replied in a voice filled with hate.

"I know. I am leading a resistance force against Tony, but that's not my main goal. I'll tell you all about it when you get here."

"Steve, I'm under house arrest. Vision's watching over me 24/7."

"Not anymore. Just stay put. Someone will get you outta there. A friend of ours."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Wanda heard Steve hang up from the other side and she sighed, leaving her room. She caught a whiff of something spicy and strutted over to the kitchen. Wanda was surprised to see Vision trying his best to cook. "Vis... Is that paprikash?" She asked. 

"I thought it might lift your spirits." The android replied. 

Wanda scooped a spoonful of Vision's 'paprikash' and nearly choked on it. "Spirits lifted." She said, trying to be nice.

Vision seemed satisfied and walked over to Wanda. "How are you holding up?" He asked, his unique eyes boring into Wanda's deep green ones. 

Wanda twirled her fingers and a wisp of red hex flowed out. She kept her eyes on the red mist. Vision touched her wrist softly. "No one dislikes you, Wanda."

"Thanks." She scoffed. "Vis, are you afraid of me?" 

"My amygdala is synthetic...so.."

Wanda laughed. "I used to think myself one way... But after this..." She swirled her fingers with magic. "I am something else, but still me, I think. But that's not what everyone thinks."

"Do you know, I have no idea what this is." Vision commented, pointing at the Mind Stone on his forehead.  
"Not really..." He continued. "I know it's not of this world, but it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but it's still a mystery... And yet it is part of me."

"Are you afraid of it?" Wanda asked, mildly curious. 

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. And someday, I might control it."

Wanda smiled and nodded. She wrinkled her nose at the aftertaste of Vision's cooking. "I'm not sure what's in it, but it's definitely not paprikash. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Or," Vision said quickly. "We can order pizza."

"Vision," Wanda looked at him. "Are you not letting me leave?" 

"It's a matter of safety." Vision chimed. 

"I can protect myself." Wanda said, her voice getting defensive. I gotta get to Steve, she thought. In that moment, she knew Vision has sided against her. 

Vision stood at the doorway, reluctant to let her leave. "Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a more secured foundation." 

"And you, Vis? What do you want?" Wanda asked. 

"For the world to see you, as I do."

Suddenly, a bright fireball lighted up against the compound. The inferno raked across the grass and Wanda gasped. "What is that?" 

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Vision replied and phased out through the wall.

Wanda peered at him flying towards the fire. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and twirled her fingers. Her hex picked up a knife and directed it towards....Clint's throat. 

"Yeah, nice to see you too, kid." Clint chuckled. "Come on, we gotta go. Stevie's getting worried."

Wanda dropped the knife and hugged Clint. Clint returned the gesture briefly before shooting two electric arrows on the floor. "We gotta go." He said again and grabbed Wanda's wrist, pulling her towards the doorway. 

"Clint!" Vision shouted from behind them. "You shouldn't be here!" 

Clint turned around, smirking. "Yeah. I retired for like, what? Five minutes? And this all turns to shit?" 

"Leave Wanda and leave now!" Vision snarled. 

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen." Clint replied as Vision flew towards him. The electric arrows flew up, encasing Vision in high voltage electricity, but Vision only seemed fazed for a second before shaking it off. Clint stepped forward, pulling Wanda behind him and swung his bow like a bat. It slammed against Vision, but the android had increased his density and the bow broke easily. Clint aimed a few punches towards Vision's face, but the android was unaffected and pinned Clint, lifting him up in the air. 

Clint looked at Wanda, his eyes begging for help and Wanda twirled her fingers, manipulating the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead. Instantly, the android fell to his knees as Wanda increased his density. The floor cracked and Vision looked up at Wanda. "If you do this, people are never gonna stop being afraid of you."

"I can't control their fear. Only my own." Wanda gritted her teeth and pushed Vision 10 feet underground. Clint looked at the hole and shrugged. "Come on. We have another stop to make."

"Who?" 

Clint shrugged. "Birdy mentioned a man. Scott Lang."

***

"Oh, hell!" Steve laughed. "You've not thought to tell me that you got your ass kicked by a petty thief?" 

Sam groaned. "Don't remind me. That was because we were finding for this guy." He jabbed a finger at Bucky's direction and Bucky raised an eyebrow. "This is somehow my fault now?" 

"Don't you start!" Sam turned to Bucky. "You're not even supposed to be alive."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head." Alright, guys. Time to clear up. Sharon's got our gear and she's waiting for us underneath a bridge. She's not stated which, but she's given me the coordinates."

Steve released Bucky from his clamp and the group huddled in a small car. Steve drove, Sam sat shotgun and Bucky sat at the back. Steve drove towards the location Sharon had given them and found her there. He got out of his car and shook hands with her. 

Sam and Bucky both stayed in the car and Bucky felt a bit cramped at the back and asked. "Could you move your sit up?" 

"No." Sam replied coldly. He caught a glimpse of his Falcon suit in the trunk of Sharon's car and he smiled grimly. What he saw next took him even more by surprise... 

-

Steve saw his shield and Sam's wings in the trunk of Sharon's car. "Thank you." He nodded at her and gathered their gear. 

Without realizing it, Sharon had snaked her arms behind him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Steve didn't even have time to react, but he didn't return the kiss. Sharon didn't seem to notice, though and whispered. "We should've done that a lot earlier."

Steve didn't say anything. Instead, he looked back at the car, where Bucky and Sam were grinning, nodding their heads. Steve raised his arms in defeat and joined them a moment later. 

"Way to go." Bucky grinned, clapping Steve on his shoulder. 

Sam wasn't all that subtle, though. He just kept nudging Steve and grinning. "Ooh... I heard that Wanda's really attracted to Vision."

"Not funny." Steve scowled and checked his phone. Clint had just arrived in the country with Wanda and Scott and Steve told them to rendezvous in the Leipzig airport.

Steve felt his heart quicken when he thought about seeing Wanda. After all that he's been through, Steve just wanted to melt into Wanda's embrace. He entered the tiny car and drove towards the airport as fast as he could. 

Ten minutes later, Steve saw a van parked in the parking lot of the building opposite the airport. Clint was pacing back and forth, his face deep in thought as Wanda leaned against the van, folding her arms. Her face brightened up into a beautiful smile when she saw her boyfriend emerge from the car. She ran into his arms and leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately as Sam smirked. 

Bucky looked shocked. Since when had that knucklehead got himself such a beautiful partner? He frowned and walked over to Clint, who nodded at him in return.

Steve cupped Wanda's cheek tenderly. "Hello, beautiful..." He smiled. 

"My captain." She replied happily and immediately frowned when she saw a bruise on his face. "What happened here, baby?" 

Steve laughed. "Got into a bit of a scuffle trying to get some friends out. Come on. We have to get to Serbia. A man called Zemo plans to unleash more super soldiers to bend them under his will."

Wanda nodded and cupped Steve's face. "I missed you so much. It was hell, being kept inside for so long. Vision is a really good friend, but he's with Tony.. Isn't he?" 

"Sadly." Steve agreed. He gave Wanda another kiss and turned to Clint. "Where's the new recruit?" 

Clint patted the van. "Right here. Time zone's taking a toll on him, but he should be up by now." He opened the backdoor of the van and Scott stumbled out, blinking in the sun. "God.. What time is it?" 

He took one look at Steve and he grinned, shaking Steve's hand. "Y-You're Captain America!" 

Steve nodded curtly as Scott continued. "Wow... I'm shaking his your hand way too much.." He turned to Wanda and smiled. "I know you too. You're cool. But," Scott turned his attention back to Steve, pressing his biceps and triceps. "...wow.."  
Scott grinned and smiled at Steve. "I know you know a lot of superpowered people, so thinks for thanking of me." He turned to Sam, who was behind Steve and gave him a sly smile. "Hey, man."

"Whats up, tic-tac?" Sam nodded.

"About what happened last time-" Scott started. 

"It was a great audition." Sam quickly interrupted. "But it'll never happen again."

Scott nodded and Steve turned to him, saying. "We're outside the law on this one. You do this and you're a wanted man."

"Yeah. Well, what else is new?" Scott interjected.

Steve smiled. Scott seemed like a humble man, not too proud, yet reliable. He patted the man's shoulder and asked. "You have a suit?" 

"Yes." Scott nodded. 

"Then suit up."

An hour later, Steve walked in through to the airport. He intended on getting the military helicopter to get to Siberia before Zemo released the other Winter Soldiers. As he ran towards the chopper, suddenly an EMP flew from the air and struck the helicopter, disabling it. Steve watched in mild shock as Tony and Rhodey flew from the air and lowered before him. Next to him, Natasha stepped out into view and Steve's heart broke to see his (former) ally now against him. It broke her heart too and he could see it. 

Behind him, a scrape of the shoe sounded and T'Challa stepped out. "Captain."

"Your Highness.." Steve nodded. 

Vision joined Tony and Rhodey in flight and Steve stared at his former friends all before him. Steve took a deep breath. Suddenly, a figure flew through the air. A web shot out of his wrist and stuck on to Steve's shield and in a flash, Steve's shield was yanked from back. The figure shot another web at Steve's hands, binding them together and Steve looked at the newcomer, puzzled. 

"Great job, kid." Tony applauded quietly.

"Thanks. I could've struck the landing better, though. It's just, new suit.. Wait, no, the suit's perfect, Mr Stark." Spiderman said, eyeing Steve. 

"Yeah. You know, we really don't have to get into this..." Tony replied. 

"I'm sorry..." Peter said, looking at Steve. "C-captain.. Big fan, Spiderman."

Steve turned his attention back to Tony. "Looks like you've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot!" Tony snapped. "I'm only doing what I think is right."

"So am I." Steve replied coldly and raised his web-bound hands. Instantly, an arrow flew through his hands, breaking the webbing. "Scott!" Steve alerted. 

"I got this." Scott replied, climbing onto Steve's shield and enlargened, kicking Peter in the jaw and executing a backflip right next to Steve. "I believe this belongs to you, Captain America." He informed, returning Steve's shield. 

"What the hell was that..?" Rhodey asked, shocked as Bucky and Sam tried to flank them by reaching a military plane. Peter noticed, however and gave chase as Wanda and Clint emerged from the airport building, their expressions serious but worried. 

-

Sam and Bucky sprinted across the corridor when suddenly, Sam saw a figure clad in red and blue flew through the window, kicking Sam in the chest. Sam flew to the floor and Bucky swung his fist as hard as he could. Surprisingly, Peter stopped his blow with one hand, exclaiming excitedly. "You have a metal arm? That's so cool!" 

Sam got to his feet and unleashed his wings as Peter gave chase to him. He webbed Sam's jetpack and pulled and Sam went tumbling on the floor. Bucky, with his metal arm, threw a car single-handedly towards Peter but Spiderman raised the car in mid air, hurling it back towards Bucky. 

"I think you forgot something!" Peter yelled and continued giving chase to Sam as Bucky dodged the car. Sam turned around and tried to punch Peter, but Peter was way too quick and he tackled Sam to the ground. Sam tried to get up, but Peter shot his webs out, binding Sam to the floor. Bucky tried to help his comrade, but Peter threw him down and bound him to the floor too.

"Look, I really want to keep this going on, but I've got only one job today and that's to impress Mr Stark, so I'll be-" Peter shot out his wrists to web Bucky and Sam up again, but Sam toyed with the device on his wrist and his drone intercepted Peter's web, before flying him off afar. 

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked. 

"I hate you." Sam replied.

Elsewhere, the battle was getting intense as both teams fought like hell, each neither giving a quarter not taking one. Scott took a deep breath and shrunk before positioning himself in Clint's arrow. 

"You cozy there?" The archer asked. 

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Let's do this, arrow guy." Scott answered and held on tight as Clint shot the arrow towards Tony. The arrow broke apart and Scott somersaulted between Tony's armor and began pulling out wires and bits of machinery in the Iron Man suit. "I'm sorry." Scott called. "Seems like a waste of good tech."

"Wait, who's in there?" Tony asked, confused. 

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days." Scott answered as he destroyed cables here and there. However, Tony's suit had a self defense mechanism and it flushed Scott right out of the system. 

Scott groaned as he fell to the floor. He turned and something caught his eye. A water truck, or so he thought. Scott immediately threw one of his throwing discs containing Pym particles. The truck shrunk and he ran to pick it up. After that, he returned to Steve. "Throw this." He told the captain, handing him a throwing disc. "Now!" Scott flung the shrunken truck towards Rhodey and Steve threw the disc. Instantly, the truck became big again and Rhodey just managed to avoid it as the truck exploded upon contact with the ground. 

"Oh man... I thought it was a water truck." Scott muttered. 

Steve diverted his attention to Rhodey and attacked him before running towards a military plane he had spotted earlier. As Sam and Bucky joined him, Steve gestured towards Wanda and Clint to follow him and the five of them raced to the hangar. Scott spotted Tony's team regrouping and made a silent decision. He tapped his comm and told everyone. "I have one last trick up my sleeve. When I signal, I want all of you to run for it and don't stop. I'm gonna tear myself in half, doing this."

" He's gonna tear himself apart?" Bucky asked, confused. 

"What signal?" Steve asked. 

Scott began breathing heavily as he tapped the device on his wrist. "I'm awesome, I'm awesome..." He muttered to himself and pressed his activation buttons. Instantly, he grew up to be twenty feet tall. He reached up and grabbed a fleeing Rhodey, laughing hysterically. 

"I guess that's it." Bucky answered and continued running. As the two soldiers were running, a pissed off Vision phased through Scott and shot a beam out, severing the ceiling of the hangar and causing rubble to fall. The rest of Tony's group had reformed and had taken down Scott and were nearly victorious on having the rogue heroes in captivity. However, Wanda made a last ditch effort and held the rubble up with her powers. Steve turned around and saw Tony lift his hand up, shooting Wanda with a blast of frequency that disoriented her. "Wanda!" Steve screamed as Bucky pulled him through the falling rubble. Unfortunately, king T'Challa followed them through and was about to lunge at Bucky when Steve stopped. Natasha was holding her wrists out, each of her arms containing Widow Bites, nasty little devices that worked like stunt guns. 

Just when Steve thought she was about to shoot him, she turned her arms at the last moment and shot T'Challa, betraying Tony. "Go," She instructed both soldiers. 

Steve sighed as he tumbled into the plane. He was in no mood to fight now. He had seen Tony attack his girlfriend and Steve honestly felt pissed. He wanted to go back out there and murder Tony for what he done, but he knew that he had a bigger mission to accomplish, and that was taking down Zemo. Bucky got into the pilot's seat and patted Steve's thigh. "After this, we'll get her back. I promise." Bucky nodded his head resolutely and the two friends started up the plane before flying slowly, steadily into the sky. As they rise higher and higher, Steve could see Rhodey giving chase, but a bright beam shot forward, damaging Rhodey's core and causing his system to fail and Rhodey fell to the ground with breakneck speed. With no one left obstructing them, Bucky and Steve were clear of the chaos below. 

Tony cleaned up as best as he could. He had captured the remaining of Steve's rogue heroes. Clint put up a a fight, but was ultimately beat into submission. Scott had passed out. As for Sam, he had tried to apologize to Tony for what happened to Rhodey, but Tony was having none of it and he blasted Sam at where he stood. As for Wanda, Vision personally tried to tend to her, but Tony knew better. It was Steve they were talking about, and he'll most definitely come back for Wanda. It wasn't a matter of if. It was a matter of when, and Wanda knew this. She silently bid her boyfriend luck as she was escorted away into SHIELD vehicles that arrived. She knew that she'll see him again soon. Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Damn, it gets harder everytime. Please leave comments, and if you do, show me where I need to improve instead of just asking for am update. It was a busy three months and I hope y'all understand.


	19. Family

Wanda laid on the floor in Vision's arms. She had seen him shoot out her beam at Sam and she nearly slapped Vision for it. Fortunately, Sam ducked out of the way and the beam struck Rhodey. She saw Rhodey fall and the next thing she knew, Vision lifted her up, regretfully looking at her. "Wanda Maximoff..." He told her. "You're under arrest."

Wanda shook her head. "No, Viz. I'm not. Put me down, Viz. Please."

"I'm sorry.." The android replied. "It is not my place to say who's right and who's wrong. If it was up to me, I'd trust your judgment on following Captain Rogers decision, but it's not up to me. This is what General Ross wants. You've been branded a fugitive, Wanda."

"Viz, you were not one to listen to orders, right? You have free will, Viz. You don't have to listen to anyone or anything. You're your own man." Wanda pleaded as Vision pondered her words. 

After a while, Vision sighed. "I'm sorry, Wanda. I can't allow this. You're my friend, but duty is more important. I expect you to understand what I'm saying, because you're dating Steve."

Wanda did understand and she nodded sadly. Steve was never one to put personal feelings above duty. He believed that he didn't deserve love. Not while there was work to be done. She sighed as Tony stormed over to her. He pulled her up and held her by the collar, seemingly wanting to hit her, but he restrained himself and turned to Vision. "What happened out there?"

"I got...distracted..." Vision replied, troubled. 

"I thought that was impossible..." Tony muttered.

"Me too..." Vision mumbled in return as sirens wailed and SHIELD agents flooded the scene. They rounded up Clint, Scott, Sam and Wanda and placed them in cuffs before leading them to a van. Tony stepped in, warning that Wanda had magical powers and the agents took out a shock collar. Tony's eyes widened. "Agent, that's not what I-" 

"Relax, Mr Stark." The agent smiled wickedly. "She won't even conjure up a single spell." He strapped the collar on a struggling Wanda as Clint and Sam shouted in anger and struggled against their cuffs, to no avail. Wanda whimpered and leaned back as the collar strapped onto her neck and the agent pressed a button on his remote, delivering a mild shock. Wanda yelped and whimpered, her neck numbing. Tony stood beside her and sighed. "I'm sorry, kid. This will be all over soon." 

"You piece of-" Clint yelled but Tony closed the doors before he could finish.

-

Bucky sat silently as he watched Steve fiddle with the controls. It was the fifth time he had seen his friend so worked up over the autopilot and he reached up, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve... What's on your mind..?" 

Steve didn't answer. Instead, he sat back down and tried to relax. A second later, he was up and pacing about nervously again. Bucky sighed and stood, blocking Steve's path. "Steve." He pressed. "Talk to me. What's going on? You're worried. You haven't eaten or drank anything since we got onboard, and don't give me the bullshit that you're not hungry."

Steve didn't have the heart to argue. Instead, he just slumped back down. "Wanda..." He muttered sadly, his voice broken and Bucky understood. He wrapped an arm around Steve. "Hey, Stevie. Your girl's going to be okay. She's strong. Man, have you seen what she can do? She hurls cars and protects us from projectiles. And she's pretty too. Where did you find her?" 

"Sokovia..." Steve mumbled. "She was my enemy... And now, she's the only girl that I can't bear to lose. Funny how fates change, huh?" He asked, letting out a scornful laugh. 

Bucky nodded sadly. He knew Steve was broken after Peggy's death and Wanda was the only person capable of fixing him. Now, she was gone. Possibly in danger and Steve was beating himself over it. Bucky couldn't bear to see his best friend like that and he marched over to Steve. "Look at me, Steve. You gotta be strong. For her. For yourself. For me. You've saved my ass more times than I can count and trust me, if you're not strong, none of us are. You're my leader, my friend Steve. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, but right now, something demands our attention and if you don't do it, you might never see Wanda again. Use that as motivation, Steve."

Steve sat straighter, pondering Bucky's words. Finally, he looked up and nodded. "You're right, Buck. Wanda's strong. I'll see her again. I have to. I lost Peggy. I'm not going to lose Wanda. Or you. Or anyone I care about. Not again."

Bucky nodded, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I may not know her, or anyone else on the team, and I may not know why you're so keen on chasing my ass halfway across the world, but you're good people." He smiled and Steve nodded.

As the plane descended past the clouds into the mountain in Russia, Steve led Bucky over to the armory and patted his shoulder as Bucky took a rifle. Bucky smiled and turned to him, his serious face masking a hidden smile underneath. "How's Peggy?" 

Steve shrugged, sighing. "She's gone. What about the redhead back in the forties that you were so crazy about? What's her name? Dottie?" 

"Must be over a hundred years old by now." Bucky laughed and Steve shook his head, chuckling. "Trust me, pal. We are too." 

The soldiers exited the plane and entered a facility. They looked around and Bucky shivered, remembering his past in here. As they walked down a corridor, the door behind them opened and Steve turned around, his shield in front of him and Bucky providing weapon support. To their surprise, it was Tony and Bucky prepared to shoot, but Steve told him to lower his weapon as he advanced slowly. 

"Captain..." Tony held up his hands. "You seem a little defensive."

Steve inched forward warily." Well, it's been a long day." He replied and Tony stepped back. "Woah there. I'm not here to fight. Temporary truce?" He asked and Steve nodded. The three of them walked into a large hall, where they saw Zemo inside a glass container. Steve threw his shield at it, but the metal discus ricocheted off it and flew back into Steve's arms. 

"This here is capable of defending against an air strike." Zemo called out and smiled, beckoning Steve to come closer. As the captain walked forward, Zemo smiled and shook his head. "Captain America..." He said. "I envisioned you to be the perfect American. The embodiment of America and it's people. The perfect man. But now... I notice... There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." He smirked and turned to Tony. "He never did tell you what happened to your parents, huh? Your father? Mother? Nothing? Is that what you would call a friend?" He asked and pointed at a screen. "Watch."

Tony turned to a screen as Steve walked to him. "Tony..."  
Tony ignored him and kept his eyes on the screen. He watched as Bucky killed both his parents and Steve tugged on his arm. "Tony, let's go. We've cornered Zemo. We can catch him."

Tony turned slowly to Steve, his expression grim and dangerous. "Did you know?" 

"Tony, I-"

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?!" Tony yelled and Steve nodded after a minute or so. 

"Tony, listen to-" Steve started, but Tony swung his arm, knocking Steve backwards. His face mask covered his face as his weapons systems immediately came online. "You just started a war!" He yelled and Steve kicked up, throwing his shield at Tony.  
Steve turned to look at Bucky. "Go." He instructed and Bucky immediately started climbing to the very top of the facility, where the only exit was. 

Tony wasn't letting Bucky off so easily and he shot his weapons at Bucky. The winter soldier dodged the projectiles as he scaled the wall quickly. Tony decided to give chase, but Steve held onto his blasters, ripping them off. Tony turned to give Steve a punch with his metal gauntlet and flew up halfway onto a platform to have a better angle in which he could shoot Bucky with, but Steve climbed up after him and tackled Tony before he could do anything. 

Bucky was nearly at the top and Tony threw Steve off the platform, where he fell down in pain. Then, Tony fixed his gaze at top of the mountain and shot his wrist mounted missile. The missile exploded, causing a mild avalanche and Bucky fell down next to Steve. 

Tony hopped down, but Steve swung his shield at him, stunning him. Then, he engaged Tony in a series of blows, dismantling and shutting down most of his weapons systems. The suit wasn't that easily defeated, however and it read all of Steve's combat style before finding the easiest way to counter it. Tony knocked the super soldier back and Steve staggered back, panting. "I'm sorry, Tony. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. But he's my friend."

Tony, grief-stricken by those words, replied. "So was I..." He shot his blasters again and Steve dodged it. He picked up his shield and began showing no mercy to the suit. Steve whacked and punched, occasionally throwing the shield to Bucky and the best friends took turns pummeling the metal clad man with the shield. As Steve tried to deal the coup de Grace, Tony shot him, yelling angrily. "Stay down, final warning!" He snapped and Steve got to his feet, half dead from exhaustion. "I could do this all day." He responded. Steve charged forward and whacked Tony angrily. The system in Tony's suit was intelligent, however and it knew Steve's next move even before he executed it. Tony countered Steve's blows and knocked him backwards. Steve staggered back and grabbed his shield. He charged forward and planted his shield in front of Tony's blasters as the other man released his lasers. Steve directed the lasers up and aimed a punch at Tony, but Tony dodged it and aimed a powerful punch at Steve's chest. Steve flew backwards, groaning in pain. He didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon and this enraged Bucky. 

The winter soldier knocked Tony back and punched him again and again before using his metal arm in an attempt to rip out Tony's arc reactor. The arc reactor responded and it blasted Bucky's metal arm right off the socket.  
Steve stood to his feet and attacked Tony again. He carried Tony up and slammed him across the concrete floor. Then, he slammed his shield across Tony's mask until it ruptured apart, leaving a fearful and injured Tony. Steve pummeled his shield into Tony's arc reactor and stood. He grabbed Bucky's human arm and swung it around his neck as the two men exited the building. 

"You don't deserve that shield!" Tony yelled weakly. "My father made it."

Hearing those words, Steve dropped the shield as he helped Bucky up and they exited the building together. 

***

Zemo looked across the snow-capped mountains and sighed when he heard a figure behind him. Unbeknownst to Tony and Steve, T'Challa had tailed them and he found Zemo looking across the scenery, a gun in his hand. They said few words, but Zemo made it clear that he wanted to kill himself. As Zemo lifted the gun to his temple, T'Challa lunged forward and tackled the man. Zemo struggled, but T'Challa prevented him from killing himself and Zemo yelled out in frustration, but T'Challa wasn't letting him off that easily. Not this time. "The living are not done with you yet!" T'Challa whispered angrily. 

***

Wanda was taken away into the prison that Tony has specifically built just for rogue superheroes. She watched as Clint, Scott and Sam were escorted into the male section and she was brought into the experimentation room. Wanda tried to use her powers to free herself, but everytime they scanned brain activity from her, they issued a mild shock and Wanda whimpered painfully. She was kept captive until nearly an hour later. Scientists filled the room she was in and they injected a tranquilizer onto her, despite her initial screams and struggles. Then, they cut open her clothes and began inspecting her body. Wanda wasn't unconscious, but she was paralyzed and she could feel every single horrible device they were inserting into her. She closed her eyes and whimpered as they injected her with numerous fluids before taking samples of her blood.  
After that, Wanda was injected with another dose of tranquilizer and she felt the world spinning before passing out. 

Clint yelled and struggled against the guards when he saw Wanda taken away. Having her brother rescuing his life, he had made a mental note to protect the Maximoffs with his life and here he was, failing epically. In his cell, he heard Wanda screaming as they did unspeakable horrors to her and a moment later, she was silent. Another hour later, the men entered the hall. They threw Wanda's slack body in the cell beside him and he ran over to her, the only thing holding him back was the prison bars. "Wanda! Wanda!" He whispered urgently and reached for her arm through the bars. He pulled her closer to him and shook her awake. "Wanda, kid.. Listen to me. What have they done to you? God.. What have they done?" He asked as Sam, who was in Wanda's other side looked at Clint desperately. "Is she alright?" He asked. 

Clint shook his head. "I feel a pulse, but it's accelerating. She's in shock. Wanda, wake up!"

Wanda awoke, screaming and crying. She shut her eyes tightly, kicking and screaming as Clint struggled to hold her down gently. "Kid.. Kid... Hey, it's me." He whispered and Wanda opened her eyes. She spotted him before breaking down in tears. "Clint..." She whispered. 

Clint kept the young woman in his arms and kissed her forehead softly. "Hey... Wanna tell me what they did to you?" He asked gently. "It's okay, Wanda... It's okay..."

Wanda shook her head and whispered sadly. "I want Steve..." She whimpered and Scott, who was on Clint's other side, scoffed. "Kid, the Captain left us. I thought he was one to lay down his life for his comrades, but... Well... I thought wrong, it seems."

Wanda shook her head. "Steve won't leave us. He's not that type of person. He'll be here to rescue us!" She repeated that over and over again to herself and Clint watched her sadly, wondering if her sanity was still intact. 

The door opened and Tony stepped in. He looked like he'd seen better days, but Clint ran against his prison cell, fist rattling against the prison bars. "The futurist is here, gentlemen! He sees all. He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." He shouted in fierce sarcasm. "You gotta watch your back with this guy!" Clint pounded against the glass of his cell and continued. "There's a chance he's gonna break it!" 

Tony wordlessly turned away. He walked over to Sam, inspecting his prison condition and Sam scoffed before turning away. Tony walked on to Scott's cell and Scott shook his head. "Hank told me never to trust a Stark. I see why now."

"I see.." Tony nodded thoughtfully. "Who are you again?" He asked and Scott sighed, turning away. Tony walked on to Wanda's cell and looked at the unresponsive young woman inside. "I'm sorry, kid.. I really wish things were different between us." He whispered and checked the security measures before exiting the room.

Wanda nodded lifelessly and huddled into a ball, staring off blankly. Scott sighed and kicked the wall before sitting down. Clint pulled Wanda closer to him and offered what little comfort he could and Sam paced around his room, giving the guards a murderous glare every now and then. 

Sam sighed as he gazed into the ceiling of his cell. "Where are you, Cap?" He asked himself and stretched. The cell gave them adequate space to walk around, but he couldn't shook off the boredom building inside of him. After all, he loved being as free as a bird. He shook his head and laid down on the floor, closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do and they knew it. They all knew it. 

***

Steve wasn't done with his team yet and he knew it. After a trip back to his hotel to clean up, he made sure that Bucky was sleeping heavily and wrote him a small note before tucking it under his pillow. Then, he took out a longer sheet of paper and sighed to himself. This, he addressed to Tony:

Tony,

I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there.

Steve. 

He folded the paper up in an envelope and mailed it towards the Stark tower. Then, he dressed up and cleaned himself as best he could. After all, he was seeing his team again. He inhaled in a deep breath and called up T'Challa, king of Wakanda for sea assistance. T'Challa bit his lip and reluctantly accepted, partially because of guilt that he had wronged Steve. He told the Captain that a military submarine will be waiting for him in the docks and Steve thanked the King for his support. 

Steve made his way to the docks and found it just as T'Challa had said it would. Then, Steve made his way to the Raft, the prison facility in the middle of the ocean specifically for rogue superheroes. He entered via a side hatch and cracked his knuckles when he saw the guards training his guns on him. Just another day at work. 

Clint looked up in shock when he heard loud slamming across the hallway. He trained his eyes at the door and pulled Wanda closer to him warily, his hands reaching for the nonexistent bow and arrow on his back. Moments later, a guard crashed through the door and slammed against the cell of Sam, who woke up, jumping to his feet in shock. As Clint glared up in the dark hallway, he was confused when the large figure walked closer to his cell. Clint's wariness changed to a grin of grim surprise when Steve approached, smiling slyly, until he noticed Wanda. He walked to the fallen guards and took up their keycards, swiping them against the release mechanisms on each door, then, Steve collected Wanda into his arms and whispered into her ear. "It's okay.. I got you.." He ripped open the shock collar and was angry to find out that burnt marks were scarred across her otherwise pale neck. He looked to Clint and whispered. "What did they do to her? What did they do to you?" 

"Me and the boys? We were just roughed up. The girl though. She was taken away and what happened must have traumatized her. You couldn't have come at a better time. Do you have a way out though?" Clint asked and Steve nodded, scooping Wanda into his arms. 

He walked over to Sam and nodded at him before aiming a chaste grin at Scott. They were fugitives, but at least they were together and that was all that mattered. It was the only thing that mattered right now. Steve began leading his team out. Their work was not finished. Not yet. They will be in hiding, but when the world needs them most, they'll be there. The secret Avengers were complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! IT'S ALMOST DONE. I might have one more chapter before this is done. I might make a sequel, but idk. It'll be done in votes though. Comment down below if you want a sequel, but I don't know if I'll be making one anytime soon, since this story is a bit of a pain to write. 
> 
> Anyway, like, comment, blah blah blah. You know the drill. Thanks for reading and such.


	20. Epilogue: Avengers Disassembled

Mardi Gras, Sokovia, March 1, 2017...

"All systems check, Professor Cho." A scientist called out. "We're good to go."

The professor known as Helen Cho smiled and looked at her patient. They received him just yesterday and she knows that this would most likely work."Good. Put him in the cradle, please."

The young man's lifeless body was lifted and put in the machine. He was stiff. The effects of rigor mortis were apparent, although he was placed in cryogenesis while under SHIELD. He was warmed up as the machine stuttered to life and needle like devices were stuck into his lifeless body. 

"Commence the procedure." Helen called out and the process started. The young man was injected with various serums and vitamins, color returning to his face as the potent serum worked its way within him, waking up dormant cells and reviving dead ones. His wounds closed. His blood flowed and for the first time in a year, he woke up, silver hair fluttering around his forehead. He was jittery, of course. But one year without food made him extremely tired and he simply couldn't find the strength to run. He pulled himself up, his dead limbs responding with surprising effect and he ran a tongue across his dry lips. 

Helen couldn't believe it. She ran forward and pressed her face against the glass. "Get him out!" She ordered and the glass door opened. Professor Helen Cho regained her stature and asked formally. "You've been asleep for a long time. More accurately, dead. It's best you don't move now. Do you feel any different, Mr-" 

"Pietro." The young man responded weakly. "Where is my sister, Wanda..?" 

-

5 months after they got rescued from The Raft, Wanda was feeling unusually bright. Granted, she was a huge mess due to what happened on the Raft and with Bucky back in cryo, she missed his bright laughter all the more, but that was a long time ago, and from the moment Steve brought them to Sokovia, she was subject to various skilled therapists that helped her overcome her nightmares. Steve, Sam, Clint and Scott were all there too, making the process more bearable, but today, she felt unusually happy. It was like a dormant happiness she never knew was in her had awakened, and she smiled happily, humming as she gazed out at the beauty of Wakanda. T'Challa had her under special protection against outside forces and those that oppose will suffer the might of the world's most advanced nation.  
She sighed, looking out and noticing a tiger. The tiger inched closer to her room, snarling, but she wasn't afraid. Instead, she watched with intent. Wakanda's animals were always under protection and Wanda was glad that she got to see such a rare animal like a tiger. 

"Kid." Clint's voice rang behind her and she turned around, smiling. Clint smiled as he handed her a phone. "Someone's looking for you."

Wanda poked confused as she accepted the phone. Instantly, her heart leapt for joy when she heard Vision's voice at the other side. "Viz?!" She called. 

"Wanda..." The Android seemed shocked. "Wait... You don't hate me? Anyway, listen, please.Wanda, I was beating myself over and over again over what happened to you, and I've been wondering..." 

Wanda seemed confused, but she played along. "Yes..?" Vision sounded nervous and she didn't knew that he could. It was a new side of him and truth be told, she found it endearing. Almost cute. 

"Wanda.. I love you.." He confessed. "I.. I need to see you. Can you come back here, please? I.. I need to be honest with you. 

Wanda frowned. "Viz... Why now..? If you've told me earlier... I might just... I don't know..." 

Vision sounded regretful. "I'm sorry, Wanda. You just looked so happy with Steve." He sounded down. "But I really need to see you again, Wanda.." He whispered.

Wanda's lips quivered. "I... I..." 

"Please, Wanda.." Vision sighed. "I need that spark. Only you can provide that spark."  


Wanda shook her head. "Vision... I.. I need Steve. I love him. He...rescued me, you know?"

Vision's voice resonated with regret and it broke Wanda's heart to hear her best friend sound that way. She made a sound resolve. "I'll see you. But once I leave, I'm not under Wakandan protection anymore. I'll have you know that, Viz. I'll come see you. Just for you. But I cannot break Steve's heart. I won't break his heart."

"I don't mind" Vision replied. "But just come see me. I need to see you again. I missed you..."

"Me too." Wanda confessed. God, she missed his dorky comments. Steve's dorkiness was cute too, but Vision's had a little bluntness to it simply because he wasn't human and Wanda found it endearing. She whispered a haste goodbye and turned when she saw Steve leaning against the doorway, smiling at her.  
Wanda jumped into his arms, laughing as Steve chuckled, hugging her tight before putting her down. "Who was that on the phone?" He asked.

Wanda bit her lip, wondering whether or not she should tell him. She made a decision to do so. After all, if she couldn't trust Steve, she couldn't trust anybody. Wanda took a deep breath and answered. "Vision."

To her surprise, Steve didn't look upset or even remotely shocked. He simply nodded and led Wanda to the bed, sitting down with her. "So... What did he say?" Steve asked, masking the hidden worry that Wanda would leave him for the Android.

Wanda looked down. "I'm going back to New York this week. I want to see him Steve, and he wants to see me. We have to make things right by each other."

Steve nodded. He rubbed her wrist softly before letting out a nervous question. "Do... Do you like him...?" He asked and bit his lip. 

Wanda sat up, looking into Steve's eyes with her own green ones. "Stevie, I love you. I like Vision, but he hasn't made me feel the same way you do. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers, you big dork." She pouted, poking his nose in a playful, upset manner.  
Steve blinked twice before blushing. He still didn't know what to do around her and Wanda found that adorable. She kissed him softly. "Hey, you don't have to be jealous, okay? Look, I love you. Don't think otherwise."  
As Steve opened his mouth to respond, Wanda silenced him with a kiss. " Shut up, you clueless idiot." She laughed. "Just shut up and let me do the talking. Now, when was the last time we had sex?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Oh... Three months ago, give or take...?" He whispered and Wanda nodded, pushing Steve onto the bed, kissing him again. She slowly reached under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his toned stomach. Wanda ran her hands aver the strong bumps of his stomach, slowly up to his chest, massaging it softly. Then, she helped him take it off, grinning at the sight of her man's body. 

Steve tilted Wanda's chin up, kissing her again as she worked on his jeans, unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning the button. She pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers and chuckled. "Are you going to undress me or what?" She asked playfully.

Steve laughed and leaned back, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll reconsider it if you make me feel good." He teased and Wanda laughed, kissing him again before reaching down to grab his member. "Promise?" She pleaded. "I don't want to be the one fully dressed here."  
Wanda moved down, winking before opening her mouth, taking Steve in softly. She wrapped her hands around the base of Steve's enlarging dick, slurping and licking at the tip before going in deeper. 

Steve closed his eyes, his face contorted in pleasure as Wanda's warm, wet mouth swirled on around him. Sh had only been doing this for a few minutes and already, he was so turned on. He pushed Wanda's head down deeper against his member, messing up her hair as he ran his fingers through it. He loved how Wanda was wearing only a simple dress. Something that'll be easy to take off.... Or rip off, if she wanted him to be rough, because she was doing a really good job at pleasuring him. He let out a soft moan and Wanda looked up, a devious grin on her face. "Close already? We haven't even started!" She teased before taking Steve in again, this time going faster, using her hands to play around with the parts her mouth couldn't reach. Steve let out another moan and Wanda looked up again, chuckling. As she turned down to continue her work, Steve came, shooting his love juices all across Wanda's face and hair, coating her cheeks and strands of her brown hair. 

Wanda recoiled in slight shock, but Steve lifted Wanda up to his level, tearing at her clothes as she tried to lick his produce off. She was wearing only a thin bra and panties underneath and before she even knew it, she was already naked, Steve pressing his lips against her breasts, sucking and slurping away while she wasn't ready.

"Steeeveeee!" Wanda moaned. "I wasn't even ready yetttt..." She tried to sound upset but she knew she wanted this. She felt nothing but pleasure as Steve enjoyed his time with her chest, biting and licking across her nipples. She loved it. Steve was strong yet gentle, even when he was trying to engage in heated sex with her. The fact that he could get her naked without her even knowing it only spoke wonders of his ability to slip under her guard and pleasure her even more. Stealthy even in bed, it seemed. It was no use. Wanda was completely under Steve's control, not that she wanted to leave anyway. His lips felt so good around her breasts and she was moaning a lot more then him when she was pleasuring him. When she thought he could do no better, Steve's fingers shot up against her entrance, playing against the edge of her clitoris, pressing teasing circles against the soft pink sensitive flesh. 

Wanda's senses were in overload and she tried to grind against his fingers. However, Steve wasn't one to let Wanda have her way so easily and he avoided pleasuring her too much, leaving her hungry for more. He wanted her to be over the edge for him and what better way then to tease her constantly, driving her nearly crazy with his playful fingers. 

Wanda twitched around as Steve's knowledge of her sweet spots came into play. She looked at him, eyes brimming with tears of want and pleasure. "Please fuck me, Steve, I need you." She pleaded and Steve nodded, planting another firm kiss on Wanda's lips before inserting himself up her cunt. Wanda moaned in pleausarable delight as Steve fucked her hard. She grabbed both his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin as she sank down on him, crying up tears of relief and want. Steve himself was doing no better as he arched his hips, crying out for more. He let out a triumphant cry, leaning forward to nibble on Wanda's breast as a powerful orgasm hit him. Steve shot loads of his love juice up Wanda's warm, wet clit as she exploded in a wave of moans, releasing all around him herself. The end result was a messed up bed, stained sheets with both their juices on, and a room that smelled deeply of powerful, hungry sex. Steve rolled away from Wanda, breathing heavily as he laughed. "Holy...." He muttered.

Wanda plopped herself on him, laughing. "That was intense.." She kissed him sweetly on the nose as the door opened. Steve's eyes widened and he tried to cover Wanda up but was shocked when a seemingly unfazed Natasha walked in. "Dress up and sit down." She ordered. "I need to talk to you and Wanda... Well, more so Wanda then you."

Wanda hastily threw on a shirt and shorts, not bothering about her appearance as she sat with Steve on the edge of the bed. Natasha seemed serious and she was unsure as to what she wanted to say. Steve, too was equally puzzled and he sat next to Wanda after throwing on some clothes. "Nat... How are you here..?" He asked suspiciously. "How did you know we're here? Wakanda is supposed to be the most untraceable nation." He accused.

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head. "What makes you think that I traced you here? You're right. Wakanda is too advanced. Their firewalls are unlike anything I've ever seen, though I admit. It was frustrating, trying to crack them when they'd just recode themselves against mine."

"Then..."

"T'Challa allowed me here." Natasha replied bluntly. "Look..." She held up a file and waved it at Steve's face. "I've got news. Important ones and if you're going to keep on interrupting me, I might as well leave now." She honestly had no time for this. 

Steve sat down, nodding as Natasha handed Wanda the file. Before the assassin let go however, she looked at the young witch. "What you're about to see in here is confidential, okay? And Steve..." She turned to him. "Get some water. Wanda is not going to like what she sees.."

Wanda opened the file carefully, nervously. She flipped the pages, eyes widening and looked up at Natasha, eyes brimming with tears.

 

"It can't be! It's not possible!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Hope y'all have had a fun journey with me. There are times when I almost felt like giving up, but thank you for being patient and please leave a comment if you guys would like a sequel. Until then, ta-ta!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a ScarletAmerica shipper, more so then ScarletVision. This is my first fanfic, inspired after reading numerous stories about this cute couple in AOOO, so I might not be a very good writer.
> 
> Secondly, I do NOT live in America or anything like that though I prioritize English as my first language so if there are any grammatical errors, I'm SAWWY.


End file.
